TO THE CAPITOL (Polis), to her
by TheAgentN
Summary: It's been two weeks since the war on mount weather, Clarke goes to Polis in search of Lexa.
1. Chapter 1-5

"I do care clarke, but I made this decision with my head and not my heart. May we meet again". These are the last words Lexa spoke to Clarke before turning her back on their alliance, their friendship and budding romance. Clarke remained on her back in the same position for some time despite the cold pool of sweat chilling her bones in this unforgiving weather. It had been two weeks since the night Lexa made her deal. Her peoples safety for the lives of Clarkes friends and in turn most likely losing any future they could have possibly had together. "You should come with me to the Capitol". Clarke remembered the invitation Lexa gave her. Something akin to hope gleaming in Lexas eyes. She had not answered a definitive yes because her mind was on her friends, on the war, on the almost impossible feat before them. Clarke had not been able to tell Lexa the truth, that in fact she wanted more than anything to go with her. To see a new world. That she would follow her anywhere.

Clarke stared at the bag she had packed, she knew then that her mind had made the decision before her mouth was able to say it out loud. She was going to the Capitol. She was going to find Lexa. She hadn't thought further than that. Her people were safe. That was all she had ever wanted. There was no more human threat from the Mountain Men and not from the Grounders since they had left camp over a week ago to Polis. There wasn't anything here for her. Once the idea of going to Polis had formed in her mind the internal battle of leaving her family and friends began. Though even then Lexa had won. This war that Lexa was not here to fight or know of became her victory as well. "Damn you Lexa" Clarke silently cursed. She exited her tent out to the crisp air that only dusk can provide. She took a deep breath and dipped her head in the tent to grab her pack. No time for goodbyes, she told only Bellamy and Raven of her plan. Trusted they would keep it quiet until she was gone. After hours of protesting they knew Clarke was going. That she would be going alone.

Quietly Clarke crept to the stable that had horses the Grounders had left for the Sky people. No doubt it had been ordered by Lexa. Guilt possibly being the motivation for such an action "Lexa...". She mounted the large black Stallion wearing battle armor. This was one of the steeds she had seen Lexa ride before. There was a satchel tied to its side. A scabbard with the dagger Lexa held when they first met lay sheathed in it. Clarke stared at it, tears brimming threatening to loose themselves unto her cheeks. She pulled her pistol out of her waistband and added it to the dagger in the satchel. May we meet again Lexa, no matter what it takes.

2

Clarke rode swiftly, willing herself to be devoid of thought. Only noticing her breath coming out in little puffs of smoke. Watching her horse breathe out smoke as he surged forward sensing the urgency of his rider. She wasn't sure how long it would take to get to Polis. Although the map she carried indicated it was at least four days of travel she had no clue what lay ahead of her. What dangers may lurk in her future. For a moment she wished she had brought at least one person with her but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head. This was her choice, her quest or mission. She needed to do this.

After what seemed like four hours of riding Clarke checked the time on her fathers watch. It had been a little over three hours. She pulled on the reigns slowing down her horse before coming to a full stop. She pulled out her map to make sure she was still on course. She stared at the the etchings on the map quickly recovering a memory of Lexa leaning over her command table pouring over this map. Staring intensely before making markings and changes. Clarke had watched this beautiful woman, nay girl because Lexa was free of her war paint making her look young soft and gentle. Something Clarke knew Lexa was deep down. She watched her comforted in knowing that Lexa was meticulous. That she took her position seriously. Clarke wondered when exactly she came to start caring about Lexa. After all she had put Clarke through, after all the harsh decisions Lexa made her understand she needed to make. After Finn... And even now her heart ached with longing to see her face. Love and hate are truly one and the same.

Clarke rode until the sun started to set over the horizon. She found some moist flat ground near a tree and fallen tree stump. She tied her steed to a makeshift post and fed him some apples and water. After seeing to her horse she set up her tent. She looked at it thinking "big enough for two". She shook her head to clear the thought. This trip was only meant for her. After making a fire she went back to the satchel tied to her horse and took out her gun. Almost as an afterthought she grabbed the scabbard with Lexa's dagger inside it. She laid back against the fallen tree and dug in her bag for some food. Traditional Grounders bread and spicy cured meat. She took a few bites before wrapping up the food and stowing it away. She sat quietly listening to the noises surrounding her wondering if any predators crept close. She shivered and decided it was time to sleep. Just a few hours, no more than necessary. She got up and stretched her body loosening her muscles from the tense ride. Clarke stomped out the small fire and crawled into her tent. Finding sleep almost instantly.

3

Clarke awoke with a start. She heard twigs breaking under light careful steps. She tensed, slowly reaching for the pistol beside her. She undid the safety as quietly as she could. She peered through the opening of the tent flap afraid of what she would find. She saw long brown hooves, a deer walking slowly towards her horse. The horse snorted and kicked a leg. The deer froze not knowing wether to come closer or flee. Clarke came out of the tent startling the deer and it took off in the dense trees. Relief washed over her. "Am I crazy?" she thought. Coming out here alone was probably one of her stupidest ideas to date and she knew Lexa would have agreed. "Where are your guards?!" Lexa asked her the day Quint tried to kill her. Already then she had begun showing concern for Clarke's well being. Clarke sighed quietly, wondering how things would be right now had the war gone differently. Had Lexa made a different choice.

After Clarke packed up her camp and tried her best to cover all tracks indicating she was there she set off. She rode hard, pushing her horse to a thunderous pace. They rode fast and fiercely for hours. This time she refused to check her watch. She rode silently urging her steed to go as quickly as possible. Daylight had broken hours ago thus rendering Clarke completely visible to anything and anyone. The thought made her stomach flip flop but nothing more. "I will make it!" She said out loud to no one in particular. She continued riding with flashes of deep beautiful green eyes pushing her onward. My mission. For the second evening she found a similar patch of earth to set camp. She fed her horse two apples and water. She decided she would need to make a quick search in the daylight to find more fruits and water for herself and her horse. She petted him gently before settling by the fire.

Clarke sat back and closed her eyes. She thought of the moment Lexa had kissed her. A dull ache slowly growing in her chest. She knows that at that moment her thoughts were too confusing. On one hand she wanted nothing more than to pull Lexa closer, kiss her deeper. To tell her she wanted her just as much and another part of her felt like she was betraying Finn. It took every fiber of her being to pull away but she needed Lexa to know it wasn't that she didn't want the same things, she just wasnt ready. "Not yet". She pictured the Commanders eyes then. Going from surprised to confused to hurt to understanding. Clarke still wasn't sure what she would do once she stood in front of her. If she would be ready or if she would unsheathe that dagger from its scabbard and plunge it deep into Lexas heart.

4

The next morning Clarke took her gun and the dagger with her deeper into the forest foraging for any fruits nuts or berries. The Grounders had taught her many useful skills, such as identifying which berries were edible and which were poisonous. She found a large brush of edible blackberries and at once began to pluck and fill her satchel. She ate some whilst she continued to pick. Her bag was nearly brimming when she realized how much she had. Her mind thankfully was very quiet this morning. She ate a handful more and closed her bag. She carefully looked around her location seeing that there were many rocks covered in moss. There must be water near. She walked for another ten minutes before finding a small creek. Gratefully she dipped cupped hands into the creek and drank deeply. Once she had her fill she rinsed her face and filled both water skins she brought with her. she retracted her steps as quickly as possible. Once she got back to camp she fed her horse and was on her way.

She rode quietly for an hour when she smelled it. Smoke. For a quick moment she panicked. She sat on her mount heart racing not sure what to do. She pulled out her map and checked her location. She was still at least a day and a half away from Polis. "Who could be camped here?" She wondered. She rode slowly and as quietly as possible for another thirty minutes until she saw it. A camp, at the base of a long steep hill beneath her. She tried to steady her quickly beating heart. Clarke had to rationalize her thoughts. "Did you not think to find anyone out here? What did you expect Clarke?". She dismounted the steed and tied him to a tree. She sat crouched low watching the busy bustling camp. She surveyed all the tents and huts watching the Grounders go about their day. It was a big camp, larger than that of the tree people clan. The trikru. It was at the edge of the camp where she saw it. A little farther off from the rest of the camp. A tent bigger than the rest, a red tent. Her heart rose to her mouth as she saw the red banner that whipped in the wind. The banner with the Commanders insignia.

Clarke's head was spinning, she had no idea what her next move would be. She wondered why she was so afraid if this is what she wanted. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing for what seemed like a lifetime. A number of questions pegged at her. "Should she ride down there now? Should she ride when the camp was alsleep for the night? Should she wait until dark and leave her horse tied here and sneak down?" When she was calm enough she decided to wait until dark but while the camp was still awake. She needed time to process, and think of what she wanted and what she would do.

5

It was sundown. The last rays of the sun disappearing. Clarke had fed her horse, fed herself and had thrown up her meal in a matter of twenty minutes. She had decided to sleep even though her mind screamed against the idea, knowing that there could have been scouts watching her. She watched the dying light and decided it was time. The hill was steep but not steep enough that she couldn't make it safely. She had opted to leave her horse tied up. Only taking her gun and Lexas dagger. Once she made it to solid ground she stood watching the camp. Many sitting by fires, talking and eating. She took a deep breath and started walking slowly to the edge of the camp.

At first nobody seemed to notice her, but then more and more heads started turning. The once noisy camp started becoming quieter and quieter until all Clarke heard was the crackling of flames and her own soft tentative footsteps. She looked behind her and saw some Grounders had stood up but none were following her. She kept her head held high and chin pointed out. Determined not to show her fear. Closer and closer she was to the commanders tent. Her body started shaking but she willed herself to calm down. A few more minutes and she was in front of the familiar tent. A tent that now held many important memories for her. She stared at the two guards one of them being Nyko. He stared at her eyes widening briefly before returning to an even stare. She looked at him questioningly for a moment before he stepped aside allowing her passage.

Once she stepped over the threshold she let out a huge breath she didn't know she was holding. At the sound Lexa looked up from a parchment she was reading as she sat in her Throne. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth was slightly parted, but as quickly as her surprise appeared is as quickly as it was gone. Commanders mask smoothly back in place she regarded Clarke quietly. This didn't fool Clarke. She could see Lexas chest rising and falling quickly. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity neither willing to look away. The spell was broken by a noise behind Clarke. She whirled around to see Indra walk in. Indra paused at the sight of Clarke and slowly put her hand on the hilt of her sword. She stared at Clarke curiously "Heda?" She queried looking past Clarke. "Leave us" Lexa replied nearly hissing the words into Clarkes ears. Clarke flinched knowing the Commander was right behind her.


	2. Chapter 6-10

6

Lexa grabbed Clarkes arm firmly but not in an aggressive manner. She turned Clarke slowly around to stare Into her eyes again. Another battle of wills but this time Clarke did not want to fight, she conceded and looked away wiping at a tear that found it's way down her cheek. She put her hands on her hips and felt the gun. Her heart catching for a moment. She pulled the gun out staring at it. The sight and weight feeling foreign for the first time since she had gotten it. She looked up at Lexa. She looked as expressionless as ever but Clarke could see the alarm in her eyes. "Make your choice Clarke" she thought to herself. She felt the gun, cold metal against her warm skin. "Make your choice Clarke" she thought again. Lexas gentle fingers found their way onto Clarkes and she slowly, cautiously took the gun away and set it on the table.

Lexa was still holding Clarkes hand, interlocking her fingers slowly as she took a step closer. Clarke could feel the soft warm breath on her lips. Smelled the familiar scent of the Commander, a scent she had come to take refuge in. Closer still Lexa inched, looking warily but gently. She brought her free hand up to Clarkes cheek, caressing with her thumb. Sensing no resistance as Clarke closed her eyes she went in for a kiss. Soft and tentative at first but quickly gaining speed and heat. Clarke kissed Lexa back just as fiercely just as hungrily until they needed to break apart for air. Gasping and feeling the heat rising between them Clarke pushed Lexa roughly. Lexa lost her footing but regained balance quickly. Clarke pushed at LeXas chest harder this time, angrier. "How could you?!" She screamed. Tears now steaming down her cheeks.

Lexa understood that Clarke needed to get this out so she stood silently. Once more Clarke pushed and this time Lexa grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Clarke broke down with deep choking sobs coming from within her chest until she was too tired to do anything but limply lean into Lexa. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Lexas fingers brushed through Clarkes hair in a soft rhythm until Clarke felt her eyes flutter. She had not realized just how exhausted she had become. Lexa slowly led her to the bed of soft furs. Once Clarke was down she covered her with another warm thick fur blanket. Clarkes breathing became steady as she fell asleep. Lexa sat in her throne and watched her sleep. Lexa felt a stirring in her chest, a dangerous feeling of hope that just maybe She would have a future with Clarke.

7

Clarke was still sleeping a few hours later when Lexa decided she should or could close her eyes. She hadn't had a decent sleep since before the missile to TonDc. She wanted to continue her watch over Clarke but her body wasn't as resilient as her mind. Before she closed her eyes she looked at the gun on the table wondering what would have happened if she had not taken it out of Clarkes hands. That thought was soon replaced with the realization that she had Clarke here, safe with her. When her people had picked up and started their journey to Polis at her command it was only after sending her scouts to ensure Clarke and her friends were alive and safe. She was grateful to the quick and wise decision she made to leave a few horses at camp Jaha in the middle of the night. She closed her eyes daring not even to smile.

When Lexa awoke the sun was shining brightly on her face. Annoyed she looked around and remembered Clarke was here, but she wasn't in the tent. At once she got up and instinctively looked at the table. The gun was still there. Lexa stepped out of her tent and asked her guards where Clarke had gone but before either man could answer she saw her. Clarke was gently pulling the horse Lexa had left her down the steep hill. She watched as Clarke softly coaxed it down the steep hill with the promise of an apple she held in her hand. Lexa felt that familiar ache, that painful want. Almost like a sadness. "I'm not ready to be with anyone. Not yet". Those were the words Clarke had told her. Before she had made the decision that was inevitable. Head over heart. "Can I?" Lexa wondered. "Can I make her understand the huge sacrifice I made in choosing my people?".

Clarke saw Lexa watching her, those green eyes burning with an intensity that she had never seen in another human being. She looked away quickly as she guided the steed to the stables across from the command tent. Her mind replayed the events of the night before and her chest burned while her cheeks felt flushed. She still had not told Lexa she forgave her many days ago because she understood why she made the choice she did. She would make her wait until Clarke was able to admit it out loud to herself. After she had secured the horse she turned and saw that the Commander was gone. Probably back in the the tent. Clarke wasn't ready to be alone with her yet because she still had to find the words she wanted to say to her. She decided to settle by a nearby fire. A few Grounders stared at her but none said a word save for a grunt or nod.

8

Lexa busied herself throughout the day giving Clarke the space she needed. She glanced at her occasionally from afar just to make sure she was ok. She went over plans with Indra and other clan leaders on the rebuilding of TonDc once they returned from their trip to polis. She sent scouts ahead to oversee for the final leg of their trip which they would take in a few days time. At this thought she smiled. She would get to show Clarke Polis after all. She sent hunters to gather meats nuts and fruits for a feast to be held that night. The Commander was in great spirits and wanted it to be known. She would give Clarke a distraction she seemed to desperately need. Lexa wondered how exactly the Mountain men were defeated and she burned internally wanting to ask Clarke but she would let Clarke come to her. She would give her the time she needed.

Clarke couldn't sit still, whenever she did all of her thoughts and emotions would come rushing back at her all at once. The hate she thought she had held for Lexa until she realized that if it hadn't been for Lexa and the hard lessons she taught her Clarke wouldn't have been able to take down Mount Weather. She wanted to hate her for Finn but deep down she knew he had sealed his own fate. She wanted to hate her for abandoning her when she had needed her the most but she couldn't because When Clarke made the same decision to sacrifice the people in Mount Weather even those who had helped her she understood. Maybe this moment now is when she really needed Lexa the most. In truth she felt most comfortable here amongst the Grounders than she ever had at camp Jaha.

Clarkes thoughts were interrupted by thunderous cheers as the Grounders returned. Triumphant in their hunt, carrying two massive boars. Clarke smiled knowingly. There would be a feast tonight, celebrations. There's nothing like food and drink to bring people into good spirits. She approached the Grounders and offered to help prepare the meal. They nodded approvingly and at once showed her how to begin cutting and cleaning into the boar. She immersed herself in the task and noticed her hands covered in blood. It seems this is the way her hands always look nowadays. She shakes her head to lose the thought and continues cutting. It was a long task but she enjoyed being able to use her hands and not have to talk. She liked knowing that a simple nod or questioning look is all she needed to give the Grounders and they would understand what she was trying to convey.

9

The sun was almost gone for the day, large tables were laden with various meats, breads, fruits and drinks. Large bonfires raging in a few locations. Steady beating drums sung into the night. Lexa could hear her people, laughing and talking loudly. She felt her heart swell with pride at the thought of knowing she was the one who provided this. "For my people" she thought. After having completed all of her obligations for the day she she took to a nearby lake to bathe. She dressed in her usual armor carefully positioning her red sash. Lexa debated wether she wanted to appear fierce in her war paint or approachable. She opted for approachable tonight, just a little extra effort to subtly show Clarke her guard was down. Only for her. She inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly as she walked down to the lavish banquet that awaited her. Her warriors who would not sit until their Commander was firmly seated.

When Clarke saw Lexa approach she couldn't help but give her a smile. She always found Lexa attractive when she looked fierce and powerful in her war paint but when she was free of it she looked soft and gentle. The Lexa that so rarely showed herself is what made Clarke fall for her. She stood by the chair next to the Commanders and waited for her to come beside her. Lexa gave Clarke a nod and a tiny upwards curve on the side of her mouth. Lexa regarded all those around her "sit and enjoy this feast you so greatly deserve my warriors, my people. You have fought and worked hard and it is my honor as your Commander to provide this for you". A loud cheer erupted and the Grounders started Chanting "Heda, Heda, Heda". Lexa put her hand up in silence "feast" she said as she sat down. At once everyone sat and started taking plates and filling them up with all of the delicious food before them.

Lexa watched them as she sat down. This made her heart feel good. A gentle touch on her shoulder made her turn looking quizzically at the woman beside her. Clarke handed Lexa a cup with moonshine and held up her own in a toast. They smiled silently and drank, the drink was harsh as it burned it's way down warming their insides. Lexa stared intently into Clarkes eyes waiting and hoping she would say something, anything. "I can't believe I found you" Clarke said softly. "I mean I set out with the intention of finding you but I admit there was a part of me that felt like I wouldn't see you again". Lexa nodded in understanding. She thought the same thing. "You kept yourself busy today" Lexa said feeling the need to change the conversation to something lighter. "So did you" replied Clarke. " I know why you did and I appreciate you giving me time and space, thank you Lexa". Lexa felt a fluttering in her heart at the sound of her name. She took another deep drink of her moonshine and gave Clarke a small smile. "Let's eat, we can talk more later in private". Clarke nodded and gave Lexas hand a warm squeeze.

10

After much food and drink was consumed by both Lexa and Clarke they excused themselves back to the Command tent. Lexa slumped into her throne feeling heady from the moonshine. Clarke watched her with a quiet amused look and then a thought passed in her mind that darkened her features. Something Lexa did not miss. "Clarke" she began cautiously. Lexa wanted to talk about what happened at the mountain. About the decision she had to make, about what it meant that she would not only lose the alliance but more importantly Clarke herself. She wanted to know what happened afterwards. How Clarke had survived and the mountain had fallen. She had so many questions and no delicate way to address them. Lexa was not one to shy from harsh conversations but she wanted to have this talk as delicately as possible. Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes. "Lexa I know why you made the choice of sacrificing my people. At first I wanted to hate you for what you did but I knew that you did it for your people".

Lexa began to reply when Clarke put her hand up "please let me finish. I thought you harsh for the lessons you taught me but I know that you are the opposite of cold and uncaring. In the mountain my hand was forced to make painful sacrifices and it was then that I truly understood what it was you had to do. Everything it had cost you as the Commander and as Lexa. In my pain I thought I hated you but in reality my anger came from the truth of the facts. The truth that I still loved you. In spite of it all and because of it all. The memories of everything I've done to keep me and my people alive haunts me every moment I breathe. Something I know you face every day. But unlike you I could not stay at camp Jaha and see the faces I rescued entwined with the atrocities I've committed. I needed to be where I could be understood. Where I was known to be a murderer but loved just as much still. I needed you".

Clarke felt a weight lift from her body. She was lighter, freer. She could breathe. Clarke looked at Lexa waiting for her to reply. She could see Lexa thinking as she looked at her curiously. "Love is weakness Clarke" Lexa said with a small twitch on the corner of her mouth. "Mockery is not a product of a strong mind" Clarke shot back with a smile. Lexa got up slowly eyes intently staring into Clarkes. She took Clarkes hand and led her to where the bed was. "Come, sit with me. Tell me how you took the mountain". She stared at Clarke with pride in her eyes. The two leaders sat together and talked until the sun was coming up.


	3. Chapter 11-15

11

The morning was almost upon them, Lexa awoke and looked around. Her head feeling heavy and painful from the many drinks consumed the night before. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and then she felt her bed move. Startled she grabbed the dagger that lay beside and pulled back the blankets. She saw a halo of blonde hair. "Oh Clarke!" She quietly breathed. Lexa dropped her dagger and slowly crept back beside her. Clarke mumbled something in her sleep and moved closer to Lexa putting her arm around Lexas waist. Heat rose in her chest, her desire for Clarke was becoming excruciating. She wanted to render Clarke helpless under her scorched with desire filled fingertips. Although Lexa knew she would wait as long as Clarke needed it was becoming difficult to be around her without being able to extinguish their desire with coupling. She kissed Clarkes forehead and cuddled beside her.

When Clarke awoke she felt the warm softness of Lexa beside her. She breathed in her familiar scent. Her mind felt foggy but it was bearable. She stared at Lexa, her heart fluttered and banged against her chest. It still took her by surprise the intense love she felt for this woman. Strong and frightening and yet so gentle and tender. Clarke gazed at her face admiring the beauty of her would be lover. She looked at her lips slightly parted with the sound of her soft breaths filling the air. She leaned in and kissed her softly. She marveled at how soft and sweet they were. As she was pulling back she felt Lexas hand on her waist gently pulling her back down. They shared a deep longing kiss before Clarke slowly pulled away to once again look upon her face. She was greeted with the most breath taking green eyes. She wanted to get lost in them. Eyes locked a moment longer both conveying their intense desire, no words needed to fill the silence.

Lexa sat up and pulled Clarke by the front of her shirt closer to her and kissed her. Hard passionate, and hungry. Clarke replied in turn by biting Lexas bottom lip slightly drawing blood. Lexa growled into Clarkes mouth as she pushed deeper against her. Clarke pushed Lexa back and took off her her shirt and bra. Lexa looked on in awe and extreme desire. She too took off her top and allowed Clarke to relish in the sight of her. Clarke pushed forward wanting to feel the warmth of her skin. Wanting to breathe in the scent of her, the taste of her. They were a tangled mess of hair and limbs and bites and soft touches. The world disappeared when they melded together as one in a fiery pyre of love, pain, anger and lust. Nothing else existed in this moment.

12

Clarke and Lexa lay together in sweat filled bliss cooled by the still morning air. Both smiling shyly at one another unable to speak. Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke then pressed her forehead against hers. "You are weakness" she whispers sweetly at Clarke. Just then Indra walks into the Command tent. "Heda?" She calls. At once Lexa grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself and came out of her bedding quarters. Indras eyes widen and she looks down. "Heda we have word from the scouts we sent forward on to Polis". Clarke wanting to know what was going on and not knowing how she would be received took another blanket herself. She wrapped up and stepped out next to Lexa. "What word Indra?" Clarke asked.

Indra could not hide her surprise even though she knew her Commander wanted the Sky leader. The impropriety from Clarke was offsetting. "Clarke has asked you a question Indra, it would be best that you not keep her waiting" Lexa offered. Indra took a deep breath and replied " Commander, Polis has been compromised. The Ice Nation Queen claims it as her own and denounces her Alliance to all other clans. Commander I think it is in our best interest to go and kill her and end her insolence". Lexa although surprised by what she was hearing she was not worried. Maybe she should have been but she was happy at this very moment and wanted to bask for but a while longer. Especially if there was another war to fight. The ice Queen had taken Costia away from her but she would never take Clarke.

"Indra thank you, that will be all for now". Lexa said in a quiet tone. "But Heda we must fight!" Indra replied. " I said that will be all for now Indra. Clarke and I need a moment. We will begin to strategize. Have the remaining clan leaders on alert for a meeting this afternoon. Leave us." Lexa spoke with such authority that Indra could not meet her Commanders eyes. "Yes Heda" she replied before withdrawing from her quarters. Lexa turned to Clarke staring lovingly. "Clarke, I promised you Polis and I have never broken a promise. Will you fight by my side and gain this victory with me?" "I will never leave you Commander. This fight is not for you to win alone. Jus drein, jus daun." Clarke replied with such ferocity that it emboldened Lexa to grab her and kiss her hArd and deep. "Come let us dress and prepare for battle if it comes to that" says Lexa. She stares at Clarke eyes wide and bright searching for the next prey.

13

Lexa stared at the 11 clan leaders as they argued amongst themselves. She could see the fear and doubt in their eyes. The anger in her was steadily rising. "How Quick they forget who I am, every victory I have won them. That it was solely because of me that now all of them stood united at this table". Clarke looked at the Commander beside her, Lexa wasn't here right now. She could see the silent rage boiling behind those eyes. She gently touched Lexas hand. Lexa looked up at Clarke almost having forgotten she was here. "It's ok Lexa" Clarke whispered. Lexa nodded and stood up. Having been slightly calmed by Clarke she felt she could address them without wanting to issue death threats for their cowardice. "Enough, I have heard enough. Your unwarranted fear shames your people and insults your Commander. Have we not always prevailed against all threats pitted against us. Do not come to me with your fear and weakness. Speak to me about your plans and ideas". Everyone sat quietly after being put in their place.

Clarke beamed at Lexa proudly. She found her infinitely attractive at this moment and wanted nothing more than to kiss her passionately but now was not the time for that or to even entertain the thought. It was time to get to work. Maps were placed on the table and plans began to take shape. Arguments erupting every few minutes as the clan leaders started to embolden themselves and defended their ideas against one another. This went on for another two hours before Lexa couldn't take it anymore. She sat, rubbing her temples. "We are getting nowhere right now. Take the day to steady and strengthen your minds. We will reconvene tomorrow where we will not leave this room until a solid plan is in place. Take this time and use it wisely because soon we may be at war". Everyone nodded in Unison and silently filed out of the command tent.

Lexa stared silently at Clarke. A twinge of worry stirring in her heart. "I can't lose you too" her eyes said silently. Clarke sensing what Lexa was thinking came close and placed her palm against her cheek. "Hey, it's gona be ok. WE will be ok. You won't lose me again. I promise". Lexa closed her eyes in reply. "Let's you and I take a look at the maps and see if we can come up with something" Clarke told her. Lexa kissed her softly and went to the guards at the entrance of the tent. "Send a rider to Polis and tell the Ice Nation Queen she has one chance to concede to me. One chance Is all I am willing to give. If she does not stand down then at the end of this war I will have her head on a spike". "Yes Heda" said the guard and was off to get a messenger. Lexas eyes burned with fury. She knew the Ice Queen. She would not back down, and that's what she wanted. She would get her revenge for Costia, and the security of knowing she would not be a threat to Clarke.

14

It was nearly midnight when Clarke and Lexa were finished making love for the fourth time that day. The impending war with the ice nation queen making it feel more urgent to be together. To take as much pleasure in each other as possible. Clarke watched Lexa sleep, taking deep restful breaths. She couldn't believe the incredible amount of love she had for this woman in such a short amount of time. I guess when you know, you know she thought. Her eyes scanned Lexas body fully exposed from the waist up. She blushed when she saw the bruising on her neck and deep scratches on Lexas shoulders. She looked further down biting her bottom lip as she looked longingly at her breasts remembering how they felt just an hour before. She covered her lover gently before her burning desire overtook her. Clarke curled up next to Lexa breathing in the sweet scent of earth and grass permeating from her hair. She wished it would be this way for the rest of their lives.

Lexa awoke the next morning before Clarke, silently getting out of bed as to not disturb her. She dressed quickly with purpose. She wanted to get a few hours of training in to help ease her mind and to keep her physically on point. She placed a long lingering kiss on Clarkes lips causing her to wake. " Mmmm, come back to bed." She murmured. "Don't tempt me with such a delicious offer Clarke, I just may take it. I need to clear my head and sharpen my skills. I'm going to go put some warriors through agony for a few hours." At that statement she gave Clarke a sly smile. Clarke laughed and motioned her to come closer. She pulled her down for a chaste kiss. "Weakness" Lexa smiled and walked out her tent.

The sun was prominently peeking in coaxing Clarke to get out of bed. She got dressed and walked down to the training grounds. She loved to watch Lexa train. She loved to see those taut muscles rippling just underneath the skin. Seeing those feral green eyes light up as she stalks her prey. She's such an intense, dangerous and primal beast when she fights and Clarke can't help but feel the overpowering rush of heat creep up her chest to flush upon her cheeks. She bites her lip as she watches Lexa take down fighter after fighter. She growls angrily as one unlucky warrior manages to land a punch to Lexas mouth. Lexa spits out blood and after three swift moves takes him down. She walks away having seen Clarke watching angrily. She gives Clarke a tiny smirk and kisses her cheek with bloody lips. "That felt good" she stated. Clarke shook her head not surprised but annoyed nonetheless. Just then the messenger she sent to Polis had returned. Her eyes flashed excitedly as he ran towards her.

15

He looked ragged and out of breath. His lips looked extremely parched as Lexa handed him a water skin. He took it and drank greedily letting it run down the sides of his face. When his breathing calmed down he told Lexa and Clarke that the Ice nation Queen declined her offer. That out of mutual respect for a fair fight she would allow Lexa to know that she was gathering her troops and supplies and would storm upon them in ten days. She wanted the worry to settle upon Lexa making her irrational thus having an advantage on the battlefield. She also sent her another personal taunt. "I hope you are not attached to your sky Heda because soon her head will no longer be attached to her" the messenger relayed. Lexa grabbed him by throat and snarled. "Please Heda, I merely pass the message" he said, his eyes looking wildly at Clarke for help. Lexa pushed him aside storming off to the Command tent shouting for Indra.

Indra walked in looking fierce and ready for a fight. "Yes Heda?!" Lexa sat quietly spinning her dagger. "Heda?" Indra asked again. "Indra I want you to gather all of our troops, gather as much food and supplies as you can within the next three days. I don't care if there is no rest In Those three days. The Ice nation queen says she will be upon us in ten days I give her seven knowing how she strategizes. We are in for a long and arduous battle, the camp is to be completely stocked. I cannot have weak soldiers. When you return we will decide on the battle tactics." "Yes Heda, we will be ready" Indra replied and left quickly shouting orders. Clarke watched Lexa quietly for some time before she spoke "Lexa, what can I do? How big is her army?" Lexa spoke softly but Clarke could see the heat behind those eyes "where you once thought me harsh, she is ten times as ruthless. Her army will be formidable I admit but we still have a slight advantage in strength and size. I make no mistake in taking her actions very seriously but I can tell you this Clarke. She took someone from me and I have not been in the position to retaliate until the moment I united the clans. This time her head is mine."

Clarke watched her fearless Commander knowing the words she spoke were true but she couldn't help being afraid. Not for herself but for Lexa. Afraid to lose her in the heat of battle. Clarke also felt helpless. She needed to give something to her lover other than just kind supporting words and her body as a calming distraction. She knew Lexa wouldn't want her to fight but there was no way she wouldn't be by her side. Still she needed an edge, "what can I do?" she thought. Then it hit her quickly and she was annoyed it took her more than a moment to find the idea. She would go to Camp Jaha. She would recruit her friends. They would fight for her. It would be good for the dwindling alliance. A sign of good faith from her people. Winter would be upon them soon and would need the help of the Grounders to prepare and stock. To survive. Clarke knew there would be arguments and protests from both Lexa and The council leaders but they had no choice. Those guns would be a huge edge on the field. Satisfied with her plan she calmed a little. She walked over to Lexa and sat in her lap. Lexa gave her a small smile and kissed her gently.


	4. Chapter 16-20

16

Lexa had cancelled the meeting, she didn't think she could handle the clan leaders and their fruitless ideas. She sat quietly eating her dinner that evening going over tactics. Clarkes intent gaze on her had not gone unnoticed. Clarke had that look, that look that Lexa had come to understand was Clarke fixated on doing something Lexa would hate. She knew she should ask her what she was up to but was dreading the answer so she continued to eat. Clarke sat closer to her and began eating too. "So um I have an idea..." She began. Lexa put her dagger with a chunk of meat on it down. "Clarke I know you, and I know whatever you suggest is probably going to bring me aggravation so come out with it" Lexa stated sternly. Clarke looked at Lexa mildly annoyed but continued. "I'm going to camp Jaha in the morning. We have firepower there that the ice nation queen will not take into consideration. My friends will fight with us. It will be good for the alliance. The Grounders can in turn help with the winter harvest. Everyone wins Lexa".

Lexa sat quietly for a moment trying to choose her words carefully before she ultimately just said "no". Clarkes eyes widened and then Narrowed. "No? Just like that? This is a good idea Lexa you know that." "You're not going" Lexa stated simply. Clarke could feel the heat rising in her as she stood up "we may be together Lexa and you might be the commander but don't forget I am still the leader of my people. I wasn't asking your permission. I will be going to camp Jaha tomorrow. We need those guns I know you know that." Clarke stared fiercely into Lexas eyes and knew she had won this argument. Lexa knew she was right, the sky peoples weapons would be very beneficial. She just didn't want Clarke to go, especially since Lexa herself had too much to do at the camp and wouldn't be able to go with her. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything knowing Clarke was not safe at her side. She couldn't send her with her most trusted warrior Indra her second because Indra was out hunting. Lexa sighed and leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. Clarke came behind her and rubbed her shoulders kissing her forehead softly. "I'll be fine I promise" she whispered. Lexa gave her a tiny smile and said "weakness".

The next morning Lexa watched as clarke packed for her trip back to camp Jaha. She wore a slight scowl on her face to hide the ache in her chest. She ordered ten of her biggest and strongest warriors to accompany Clarke. Of course Clarke protested and insisted she would be fine but gave in knowing this is the only way Lexa would have it. The only way her commander would have a slight peace of mind. In fact there could be ice nation scouts out there and she would've been almost defenseless without them. At times Clarke felt she liked to argue and test Lexa just to remind her she wasn't in complete control. Once she was done and all the riders were mounted and ready to go she went back to Lexa in the tent where she was gathered into a fierce hug. Lexa kissed her softly almost mournfully. "Come back safely to me" she said gently as she looked into Clarkes intense blue eyes. "I will I promise" Clarke vowed. She started walking out of the tent when she turned around "Lexa?". "Yes Clarke?" She replied. "I love you." Lexa smiled "you are weakness" she replied. Clarke exited the tent and mounted her horse. She took a deep breath and urged her horse to move. She was filled with mixed emotions about going back to the ark but she couldn't deny she was a little excited to see her friends and mother.

17

Authors note: Before I begin the chapter I just wanted to say thank you for are of the wonderful comments and constructive criticism. I have many more chapters and ideas I'd like to delve in before I see this fic finished. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I've loved writing it for you guys and myself. :)

The travel back to camp Jaha had been Uneventful. Clarke had been too lost in her thoughts to speak to the riders surrounding her and they seemed not to mind. Now as they stood mounted in their horses waiting for the gate to open her heart thundered in her chest. Screams from the sky people erupted "look it's Clarke!" "Clarke is back!" "Clarke!" The first of her friends she saw was Monty. Climbing down from the radio tower. He ran and threw his arms out to her in a tight embrace. She laughed at his excitement. "You're back! I can't believe you're here!" He exclaimed. Next she saw Bellamy coming back with a group of soldiers on patrol. He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes stared in disbelief. She gave him a soft smile and hugged him tight. "You've kept your word. Everything looks great around here." "Somebody had to" he said smiling. Then he looked behind her at the ten Grounders with her looking worried "Clarke are you back for good?" "No Bellamy, I'm here for help." He nodded in understanding but not sure what the situation would be.

Kane saw the commotion and crowd gathering and decided to see what was going on. He made his way through the group of people to find Clarke in the middle of it. He stopped in surprise before pulling her in for a hug. "Clarke aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he smiled. "Kane I need you to set up a meeting with the council for me as soon as you can" she replied. "Well there actually isn't a fully developed council as of right now, but what is this about Clarke?" He questioned. Clarke turned to Bellamy " I need you to get Raven, Wick, Lincoln and Octavia and take them to the operations room. Monty I need you too, go with Bellamy." The two boys nodded and left quickly. "Kane I need to you to get my mother and go to the operations room as well. I'll be there in a moment". "What about them?" He asked nodding towards the Grounders. "They're with me. They are my men. My protection and Under my protection". Kane nodded and went off to find Abby. Clarke went to her men and told them to go sit by a campfire. To eat and rest. They thanked her but didn't move. One of them stepped forward and said "protect the sky Heda". She understood they wouldn't leave her alone so she compromised taking two men with her leaving the other eight to rest. They agreed.

Once Clarke got to the operations room she saw everyone was already seated. When Raven saw her she screamed "oh my god Clarke!" And ran to hug her but one of the guards rushed in front of Clarke ready to attack. Clarke grabbed his shoulder and spoke firmly "no, she is my friend." He backed off slowly and went to stand behind Clarke. She looked at Raven apologetically and pulled her in for a long warm hug. Abby was next with a tear streaked face. "I can't believe you're home. I've worried and missed you so much. We sent troops out looking for you a few times but obviously never found you." Clarke smiled softly and told her mother she was happy to see her. She took a seat with the rest of them and began to explain everything that happened after she had left the camp. About confronting Lexa, about deciding to be with Lexa, about the ice nations impending attack. They all sat in rapt silence listening to Clarke. Listening to her explain that she needed them. Needed their weapons. She needed Raven and Wick to make grenades. Walkies for tactical formation and keeping constant communication lines open. They sat and talked for hours weighing the pros and cons. Ultimately they agreed with the knowledge that the alliance would be solidified once again and they would have winter help, but mostly because they knew that if the ice nation defeated Lexa they would be next and even though they had guns there was no way there would be enough of them to take on such a vast army.

18

Once preliminary terms were set Clarke felt like she could breathe again. She had help, she was happy she could give this to Lexa to lift some of that burden off of her shoulders. Clarke walked in silence and sat by a fire putting her hands closer to it. Raven came and sat beside her. "Damn Clarke you're really here. I keep looking at you just to be sure. So you and Lexa huh? I kinda saw that coming, I mean before the betrayal and all". She looked sheepish "sorry". "It's ok" Clarke assured her. "Before I knew I wanted to be with her I was thinking of killing her too. I love her and it's crazy and very complicated but worth everything to me. I just hope everyone understands and respects that." Raven nodded in understanding. "I'm with Wick now" she said matter of factly. "He's an ass and he's annoying but fun too. It's nice to have someone again." Clarke smiled and put her head on Ravens shoulder. So happy but amazed with how far their friendship had come. "I'd choose you Raven, Wick is lucky to have you". They sat in silence for a while longer. Clarkes eyes were starting to feel heavy so she decided it was time for some sleep.

Once she checked to see that her warriors had beds for the night she went to her own tent. Her mom had asked her to sleep inside the ark but it felt alien to her now to be inside there. She requested a tent. The closest thing to resembling what home was for her now. "Home" she thought. It never ceased to amaze her that when she thought of home she saw Grounders and camps and Lexa. Lexa, she missed her so much already. Her heart ached at the thought of the woman she loved. She wondered what she was doing and if she was thinking of her at this very moment. As she was getting lost in her thoughts she heard someone call her name softly. "Come in" she replied. It was Jasper, he looked thinner if that was even possible. With dark circles under his eyes. She could clearly see the pain he was still suffering at the loss of Maya. His skin was pale and his forehead gleamed with sweat. "Jasper" she said softly saddened at the state of him "jasper I'm so sorry about Maya. I know how much you cared about her. I didn't have a choice. You must know that." Clarke waited for a reply. Jasper had his head down as he reached into his waistband and pulled out a gun. His eyes were wild and desperate as he looked up at Clarke. "For Maya" he whispered and pulled the trigger. Clarke felt the sharp pain before everything went black.

Raven was still sitting near the fire close to Clarkes tent when she heard the gunshot. She turned around to the direction of the sound and saw Jasper staggering out of Clarkes tent, the gun still in his hand. She screamed as she ran towards the tent "No! Jasper what did you do?!" He stood there standing helplessly, looking confused. "I- I think I killed Clarke!" Raven pushed him out of the way and saw Clarke laying on her back blood gushing out of the wound dangerously close to her heart. She quickly radioed for Wick, Bellamy and Lincoln. "Please I need help Clarkes been shot! She's losing a lot of blood! Hurry! Tears streamed down Ravens face as she tried to apply pressure to the wound. Bellamy saw jasper standing outside the tent holding the gun at once realizing what had happened. He punched Jasper in the face knocking him out and put cuffs on him. Lincoln was right behind him. They ran in and picked Clarke up and put her on the stretcher Wick had brought with him. They rushed to the hospital wing where Abby met them with horrified eyes. "What happened to my daughter?!" Abby screamed. "Jasper shot her, please Abby save her!" Raven said desperately. Abby started shouting out what she needed, ripping Clarkes jacket and shirt off. "Everyone whose not a doctor or assistant get out!" Abby roared. "Please baby, hang on" she told Clarke.

19

Authors note: I've gotten a few people who have told me they don't like the three paragraph style. I do understand they might have trouble reading but I try to make it as easy to read as possible. I keep the format at three paragraphs per chapter page. It keeps it fresh and I can move the pace as I see fit. I hope you all still enjoy it. Many thanks!

Four hours and three pints of blood later Abby had managed to stabilize Clarke. Her heart had stopped twice. Abby didn't dare take her eyes off of her sleeping daughter waiting desperately to see her wake up. She cried silently, hating herself for all of the suffering her daughter has been put through her whole life. She heard a commotion in the hallway, getting louder and closer. Reluctantly she took her eyes off of Clarke to go see what was going on. The Grounders who came with Clarke were there fighting with the guards trying to get through. One pushed passed and made his way to Abby. "The Sky Heda, she lives?" He asked. Yes she told him. "She's asleep and will need a lot more rest before she will be able to go anywhere. The man narrowed his eyes "the Heda will not spare the man who has done this to her woman". Abby's eyes widened in understanding and terror "you've sent word to the Commander?" She asked quietly. He nodded "the messenger will not rest until he reaches our camp and the Heda will not stop until she gets here. You have two days before she strikes down on you or if she's merciful the boys death will be sufficient". With that he walked away.

Abby sat for hours and waited refusing to sleep. She knew the drugs would wear off soon and Clarke would wake up scared, confused and in pain. As if on cue Clarke started to move and moan. "Honey, Clarke can you hear me?" Abby asked. "Mom?" Clarke managed to croak out. She groaned in pain. "Clarke can you remember what happened?". She nodded yes. "Jasper was upset about Maya. He shot me. I thought I was going to die. Is he ok? Where's Jasper?". "He's in the stockade, awaiting a trial" Abby replied. "Mom, the Grounders. Did they send word to Lexa?" Clarke asked in an odd even tone. "Yes, they did." "Then there will be no trial, Lexa will not be denied blood. Jus drein, jus daun. Even I won't be able to stop her, the only thing I could possibly do for Jasper is have her give him a quick death." Abby remained quiet listening to Clarke speak. "Mom if Lexa is denied you know it will start a war neither side can afford to have especially with the ice nation queen coming so soon." Abby knew this was true but it still didn't stop her heart from breaking at hearing her daughter speak such terrible words. What kind of world was this? She knew the boy would die and part of her wanted him to for what he did to her daughter but the humanity in her ached for him. Clarke and Abby were quiet for some time before Clarke told her she was still tired and needed more sleep.

Lexa heard the horn sound before she saw the rider. When he got to her she realized it was one of the riders she sent with Clarke. "Commander, the Sky Heda has been hurt!" Lexa heard his words and they sounded foreign to her but her body acted instinctively. "Fetch my steed and rally 200 of our best warriors" she ordered. At once one of the warriors went to get her strongest horse. "Damnit Clarke, please don't leave me" Lexa silently urged. When her warrior came back she mounted her horse and lead the charge to camp Jaha. "If my woman is dead then everyone dies with her" Lexa shouted angrily. Lexa knew she didn't have much time to spare with the impending attack but she would not lose her main reason for fighting. "I'm coming Clarke. Live for me!" She thought silently.

20

Clarke woke up to find Raven and Octavia sitting by her bedside looking anxious. "Hey" she managed to say quietly. "You scared the shit out of me Clarke" Raven replied. Octavia took Clarkes hand and said "I'm honestly happy you're not dead". "Thanks Octavia" Clarke said with a slight smile. "How is Jasper?" She asked softly. "He's a mess, but he's really happy he didn't kill you. He said he didn't know what came over him." Octavia told her. " what's gona happen now Clarke?" Raven wondered out loud. "Lexa is most likely almost here. She's gona want blood, Jasper's blood and the blood of anyone who stands in the way of that. I don't want Jasper to die, I understand why he did it but I'm afraid even I won't be able to talk her out of it. I will try though". "So if we don't give her jasper were fucked" Raven stated. She let out a deep sigh and slumped in her chair. "This is Finn all over again" she thought.

Lexa slowed her horse to a stop when she saw the gates to camp Jaha. She motioned for her army to stop and set up camp. She could see guards at the gate looking nervously at her. "Open the gate" she said loudly so everyone could hear. The sky people looked scared as they saw the fierce Commander with her Army just outside their home. Kane walked up to the gate and told the soldiers to open it. Lexa strode in giving Kane an even stare "Marcus I am glad to see you are well. Take me to Clarke, NOW!". "Thank you for the kind words commander, Clarke is this way" he pointed toward the ark "in the medical bay. Abby says she will make a full recovery. The bullet came dangerously close to her heart but Clarke is strong." At once Lexa stopped in her tracks. All she knew was that Clarke had been injured, she didn't know the nature of her injury and the realization that someone did this to Clarke came crashing at her. Her eyes blazed with fury "Marcus once I see to Clarke you will take me to the one who has done this." Kane knew he couldn't deny Lexa this and risk an all out war this very moment so he nodded silently and continued to the medical bay.

When Lexa walked into the room she saw Clarke looking pale and tired. Octavia and Raven got up quickly at the sight of the commander. "Get out" she spat at them, her voice dripping with venom. Knowing this was not a request they quickly left. She closed the door behind them and turned back to Clarke. Her green eyes huge and filled with fear. "That was rude" Clarke softly joked. Lexa took off her armor and sat beside Clarke taking her hand in both of hers. "I came as fast as I could. I didn't know what happened to you, just that you were hurt. Now I hear somebody shot you! That you were intentionally hurt. Do you know who your would be killer is?" Clarke stared at Lexa silently not wanting to answer the question. "Clarke!" Lexa said more forceful now. "Yes I know who it is, but he didn't mean it. He's just hurting Lexa. He was trying to avenge Maya the woman he loved. The woman I sacrificed in the mountain. Please Lexa, he's only doing the same thing you would do. He didn't mean it" Clarke pleaded. "Right, He only accidentally tried to kill you" Lexa said sarcastically. "You are right about one thing Clarke, it is something I would do. Something I will do. His life will not continue after this night." Clarkes eyes widened in fear. She tried to get up and whimpered at the pain that shot through her chest. Lexa set her back gently "please Clarke lay still, I don't want you getting hurt further. Knowing you are in pain destroys me". "Then please don't kill Jasper Lexa. I love you, please don't do this. Please, I love you please" Clarke begged seeing Lexa softening. "He's my friend".


	5. Chapter 21-25

21

Lexa was torn. She told Clarke she would hold off on her decision for the moment to ease her mind. She couldn't bear to see her lover in so much pain. Physically and emotionally. Lexa wanted to tear Jasper limb from limb. To cover his body in thick deep slashes and watch the warm crimson drip from his body. This thought soothed her. On the other hand seeing Clarke so desperate pleading with her to let him live hurt her as well. Would Clarke forgive her for ending her friends life? She probably would but she would never forget it. That pain and knowledge would always be there. She pictured Clarke looking at her through different eyes. Eyes that judged her for her crimes and this caused a painful ache in her heart. She never wanted to be looked upon by Clarke by anything other than love. Lexa was brought out of her musings when Abby walked into the room. She stopped suddenly "Commander I didn't know you were here already. I'm just here to check on her vitals. Does she know you are here?" She asked. Lexa nodded "she was awake for some time, we spoke and she grew tired". Lexa watched Abby carefully maneuvering around the room. "Would you kill him Abby?" She asked. Abby stopped, shoulders sagging. She turned and looked at Lexa suddenly looking older and tired. "When I didn't know if she was going to make it, when her heart gave up beating twice" at those words Lexa winced knowing just how close she came to losing her beloved. "Yes, at those horrifying moments i wanted him dead. I wished him a thousand deaths." "And now?" Lexa queried.

Abby stood quietly thinking "now, I think it's something he will have to live with for the rest of his life. However long that may be." Lexa nodded in understanding. "I want to see this Jasper, I want to look into the eyes of the one who almost killed Clarke. Will you take me to him?" Lexa asked Abby. Abby walked to the door silently and told Her to come. Lexa walked to Clarke and kissed her lips softly. Abby looked at Lexa with a warm look "you really love my daughter don't you?" Lexa closed her eyes in answer. "It must have been hard for you to leave that night, on the mountain." Abby stated voice gentle. "You cannot possibly imagine" Lexa replied. Swallowing hard trying not to bring those memories to the surface. "Come commander, Jasper is in the stockade. Our holding cells for criminals".

Lexa stared at this pathetic excuse for a man. Tall and extremely thin, scraggly hair. Eyes that looked wild and haunted. "This is the person that almost took Clarke away from me?" She asked Abby her voice almost incredulous. "Yes" Abby replied "and he almost succeeded." Abby looked at Jasper with a mixture of what looked to Lexa like pity and disgust. Jasper walked around his cell seemingly unaware they were standing in front of him. "Clarke begged me not to kill him. She makes me weak, forces me to address my emotions. I am at a loss. I cannot simply allow this man to live, to go unchecked by me but if I kill him it will devastate Clarke and that guilt will be thrown on her as well." Lexa stared at Abby hoping for a suggestion. "It's a difficult choice you have on your hands commander. Rest assure that the decision you decide upon will not be questioned by anyone here. You have my word on that." Abby assured her. Lexa stood quietly in thought. What could she do? What should she do. Slowly an idea came to her. A wholly unfair idea but the most diplomatic one she could agree on. Trial by combat, at least the boy would have a chance to fight for his life. Lexas eyes burned when she looked at Abby. "We will have a trial by combat. Personally I think me killing him here now swiftly is more merciful but he will at least have an opportunity to keep his life. However small that opportunity may be." "Ok" Abby replied "trial by combat".

22

Lexa walked back to Clarkes hospital room thinking of the best way to tell Clarke about her decision. Outside the room door she heard Bellamy speaking. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she wanted to hear what he had to say. If he spoke about Jasper, she was curious on where his loyalty would reside. "Clarke he tried to kill you! You're lucky he didn't. He's lucky the commander hasn't killed him already!" Bellamy said sternly to Clarke. Lexa didn't like his tone and was almost about to barge in and let him know that but Clarkes voice stopped her. "I begged Lexa to let him live. I know it's unfair of me to ask that of her but I can't let her do it. I can't let her take on another burden. Another life added to her guilt. Part of me honestly wanted to see her kill him. I'd be lying if I said otherwise but Jasper deserves to live. He can sit in a cell for the rest of his life if it means at least he gets to stay alive." Lexa couldn't stand out there any longer. She opened the door and let herself in. Bellamy stood as soon as he saw her "hello commander" he said politely. "Bellamy" she replied and inclined her head slightly. She looked at Clarke and gave her a tiny smile. Clarke returned a bigger smile. "Bell can you give us some time alone?" She asked. He smiled and left.

Lexa took a chair and pulled it up to Clarkes bedside never taking her eyes off of her. She sat quietly and looked at her still. Clarke knew this game. Battle of wills. She could always get lost in those eyes. "Clarke the ice nation queen will be upon our camp in about four days. We will need to be leaving soon but I'm afraid of having you make such a trip in your condition." Clarkes eyes widened "Lexa you won't leave without me. I'm not staying here while you go off and fight. I need you." She knew it sounded selfish but she couldn't bear to stand the thought of Lexa and her friends off fighting another war and she would be here helpless. Lexa looked at Clarke softly "I won't lose you Clarke. You're still very badly injured, you can't fight. I will never allow it. I'll constantly be afraid for your safety if you are in battle with me. I won't be able to focus on winning this war if I'm scared for you. You'll be safe here. Please don't force my hand on this matter." Clarke knew this was an argument she wasn't going to win. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks "I can't lose you too Lexa. Not now, not after everything." "You won't, I promise. I'll be back in a few days. If you want I'll bring you the queens head as a gift" Lexa joked. She gently wiped the tears from Clarkes cheeks. "Now that we have settled that there is the Jasper situation." Lexa continued. Clarkes eyes widened, she had almost forgot . "I won't outright kill him Clarke but what he did must be addressed. I cannot look weak to any of our people sky and grounder alike. He will be allowed a trial by combat where he can at least fight me for his life. I have already spoken to your mother about this and she has agreed to this." Clarke opened her mouth to speak but she knew there was no point. This was final. She laid back and closed her eyes. There was nothing more to say.

That night Grounders and sky people gathered around the training grounds where the fight would take place. Lexa stood silently waiting for Jasper to arrive. Clarke sat in a wheelchair beside Lexa. She was nervous and scared and wished there was some way to stop this. Lexa took off her armor and held her sword waiting for her prey. Jasper came out in handcuffs looking terrified. He was being led by Bellamy and Kane. When he reached Lexa Bellamy un cuffed him. "Jasper of the sky people" Lexa addressed him, her voice loud and strong for all to hear. "For the crime of attempted murder you are charged with a trial by combat. You may choose a weapon." She looked at him coldly as he walked to the weapons rack and picked up a sword. He held it awkwardly towards her. Lexas eyes narrowed as she took her battle stance. Jasper swung the sword wildy at her and she deflected it with ease. He swung again and Lexa ducked and spun behind him. Landing a kick to his back. She stepped back allowing him to get up. He swung again and she brought her sword crashing against his with such brute force that he dropped his sword. She sliced his shoulder. A deep gash appearing, blood rushing down his arm quickly. She rushed him punching Jasper with the hilt of her sword knocking him down. She raised her sword to strike the final blow when she looked at Clarke. Tears streaming down her face. Lexa quickly decided she wouldn't kill this pathetic man. He put his hand out cowering as she brought the sword down. She sliced off three of his fingers causing him to howl in pain. Lexa stared at him, her eyes blazing with fury "jus drein, jus daun" she spat at him. "I will allow him to live, blood has answered blood. Today I show you my mercy because I know that Clarke would suffer if I killed him. Next time if there shall ever be one I will not be so merciful". She walked back to her warriors who were chanting "Heda, Heda, Heda". She put her hand up to quiet them down "skaikru and trikru rest well tonight. We leave at dawn." She looked back at Clarke who silently mouthed the words "I love you" as she wiped away her tears.

23

Authors note: guys I just wana say thanks for sticking with me as this story unfolds. I find myself gasping and getting nervous and excited as I re read it. It's been so much fun writing this and I can't wait to see what's next. Leave me comments about how you guys feel over Lexa sparing jasper! I love to read your comments.

Lexa sat in Clarkes hospital room. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Reliving what just happened. Part of her was angry that she allowed her weakness to make the final decision and spare the boy but a bigger part of her knew she had done the right thing. She pictured Clarkes face covered in tears and winced. She never wanted to see Clarke look like that again. She heard the door to the room open and opened one eye to see who it was. It was Clarke being wheeled in by Abby. Clarke got up from the wheelchair and went to sit on Lexas lap. She pressed her forehead against Lexas and took a deep breath. "Thank you" she said quietly. Lexa closed her eyes in response. Abby watched the tender exchange feeling she was interfering by being there. She smiled seeing the effect her daughter had on this hardened warrior and vice versa. Lexa was good for Clarke. Abby trusted that Lexa would do anything and everything to protect Clarke and that gave her a sense of peace and relief. She walked out and closed the door, giving the leaders their much deserved privacy.

Clarke got off Lexas lap and walked to the bed. "Come lay with me please" she said softly. Wordlessly Lexa got up and curled herself around Clarkes warm body. Careful to avoid any further injury to Clarkes fragile chest. She gently wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her nose against the nape of Clarkes neck. She sighed contented with the physicality of the moment. "You're leaving me in a few hours" Clarke said after a few minutes. She took Lexas hand and began slowly sliding it up her stomach. Lexas heart started beating faster, her chest bursting with heat and desire but something tugged at her. Clarke was injured, they shouldn't even be considering doing this right now. She pulled her hand away. Clarke sat up and winced at the sudden sharp pain, "what's wrong? Don't you want me?" She asked. Lexa sat up and stared at Clarke "of course I want you Clarke but you are injured. Barely out of surgery. I'd break you." At that Clarke laughed hard. Lexa didn't find what she said funny she was being extremely serious. "Lexa you're leaving in a few hours and I don't know when I'll be seeing you again. I wanted you to have me one more time before you left. I wanted to give you something to remember me by, something to come back to." Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Lexa took Clarkes face in her hands and kissed her softly. "I don't need sex to know those things Clarke. I love you and I will be back before you miss me. Now come lay with me and let me enjoy this time quietly with you". Clarke nodded and curled back into Lexas arms. Sleep came easily for both of them.

Dawn came much too quickly for Clarkes taste. Bellamy came in and gently tried to wake Lexa only to be grabbed by the throat "commander it's Bellamy!" He gasped. Lexa opened her eyes and seeing the familiar face she let him go. Bellamy stumbled backward coughing "Jesus I never want to be on your bad side" he quipped. "Commander it's dawn, our soldiers and supplies are at the gates ready to go." "Thank you for letting me know, my apologies for your neck" she replied. She nudged Clarke softly awake. "Mmmm" Clarked murmured. "I have to go Clarke, our soldiers are waiting on me". Clarke sat up and Lexa carried her to the wheelchair placing her down gently. "Come see me on my way? Lexa asked her. "Always" Clarke said with sleepy eyes. Outside the sun was steadily rising. The Grounders and sky people were standing together not separated into two groups. Seeing this made Lexa swell with pride. They were all her people now. One of her soldiers brought her horse and waited for her to take the reigns. She knelt in front of Clarkes chair and stared into the blue eyes she had come to love so deeply. She wiped away the solitary tear that rolled down Clarkes cheek. "Come back safe, in one piece please" Clarke told her. "Please watch out for my friends. I love you Lexa". Lexa kissed her deeply with longing. "You are weakness" she smiled. She grabbed the reigns of her horse and in one swift motion was mounted. She rode to the gate as it opened, she turned giving Clarke one last smile before riding out.

24

Lexa rode silently lost in her thoughts. She hated having to leave Clarke, especially when she had been so close to death. The pain in her heart was so raw right now. Bellamy rode up beside her bringing her back to reality. He looked stiff and uncomfortable trying to ride his horse. He was brave but awful on that horse. He looked at her as if there was something he wanted to say. "You may speak Bellamy if that is what you wish" she told him. His face was thoughtful, perhaps carefully picking his words. "What changed? He asked her "after the mountain what changed? You just left her there. I can tell you love her. What changed?". Lexa spoke her truth not hesitating "I loved Clarke even when I made that decision Bellamy. The lives of thousands sit on my shoulders every day. I couldn't be selfish and choose what I wanted the most in this world. The duty to protect my people comes first at all times. I know you understand this." Bellamy nodded "so what happened? It seems like you choose her now." Lexa stared at him "Clarke is my people. I will always choose her now. The skykru are my people now too. I always protect what is mine." Bellamy sensed a double meaning in that statement. He noticed the possessive undertone, perhaps a silent reminder that Clarke belonged to no one but her. He smiled at the commander knowingly "Clarke is almost a sister to me, maybe my best friend aside from Octavia of course". This answer satisfied the commander. She looked forward and continued to ride. Bellamy figured their bonding moment was over and left her back to her thoughts.

Raven, Wick, and Monty rode on the back of a carriage. All their equipment rattling around them. "Just hold this wire Wick. Damnit!" Raven said annoyed. "I need to finish these components for the new tower going up at the grounder camp. It's the only way we can keep the ark connected to us for the fight". "I'm holding this as steady as I can Raven" Wick snapped back. "One more cable to connect and were done!" Monty said cheerfully. Once the cable was connected all three cheered. "Now all we have to do is connect this to the generator when we get there and boom". Raven said enthusiastically. "Boom?" Wick asked "I didn't know we were blowing anything up. Well aside from the grenades we made which incidentally are in the same carriage as us." "shut up Wick, I meant boom were done. Clarke gets to romance Lexa over a walkie" Raven joked. Bellamy now rode beside them "listen when we get to the camp you set up the radio tower and then you go to the commanders tent. The ice nation queen may have sent assassins during the commanders absence. Were at war and you guys are highly valuable assets for both sides. We've got to make sure we keep you safe. I promised Clarke". There were no objections from any of them.

Hours later the troop arrived at the grounder camp. Lexa dismounts her horse and starts heading towards the command tent where she knows Indra will surely be. Her people cheer as she passes by happy to have their Heda back. All but one. "Heda I issue a formal challenge to remove you from the position of commander" he spat at her. She stopped and turned on her heels to face him. The entire camp was silent save for the crackling of fire. Lexa stared at the man. He was big, very tall and strong looking. The more she stared at him the hotter the fury raised in her. In one quick and swift movement she pulled out her dagger and whipped it at his throat. He was dead in seconds. She silently walked to him and pulled out the dagger wiping the blade on her thigh. She bent over him and said "ye gonplei ste odon". She got up and stared around the camp furious. She's didn't have time for this. "Anybody else?!" She roared. "Then get back to work!" At once movement in the camp resumed. She stalked into her tent and slumped into her throne. "Brief me Indra" she ordered. "Yes Heda. Supplies are fully stocked. The morale of the warriors is high save for that one insubordinate you just dispatched of. Our scouts tell us the queen still has not begun her march. How is the Sky Heda?" She asks cautiously. "She lives" Lexa says softly. "I am happy to hear that Commander. I find Clarke of the sky people irritating but I wish her no ill will." Indra confides. Lexa gives her a look of warning letting Indra know she's spoken enough. "That will be all for now Indra. Leave me." She sat back and closed her eyes thinking those blue eyes she desperately missed already.

25

Sleep had been difficult in finding Raven. She, Monty and Wick had all slept in the command tent. If that wasn't unnerving enough Lexa sat on her throne guarding them throughout the night. She barely moved and Raven wasn't sure if Lexa had slept at all. She could feel Lexas burning intense stare. "How does Clarke do it?" She wondered. "Im Not even looking into her eyes and I can feel it". When she saw the rays of the sun peeking through the tent flaps she decided it was time to get up. Lexa watched her curiously. "Where are you going Raven?" She asked her. "I have to set up that radio tower commander. I don't want to waste daylight, and you don't wana be kept from talking to your girl longer than you have to right?" She asked feeling a little sassy. Lexa narrowed her eyes at that last comment. "Hmm, I can see why she cares for you" Lexa mused. "Come Raven I will escort you. Will you be needing their assistance?" She asked pointing to a sleeping Monty and Wick. "No they would just slow me down" Raven told her. Lexa nodded and exited with Raven. Raven pointed to the top of the hill that Clarke had tied her horse to. "There commander. I need a decent height point, that hill is perfect. "Whatever you need tell me and it will be yours" Lexa offered. "I'll need a couple of guys to help carry all this heavy stuff up the hill. I've got the rest" Raven replied. Lexa left her for a few minutes and came back with five able bodied looking men. She instructed them to help Raven with anything she needed. They nodded in unison grabbing her gear and headed for the peak. Raven handed Lexa a walkie. Lexa looked at her questioningly. "When the tower is fully up you will hear Clarke on that" Raven offered. She could see Lexas eyes brighten instantly and smiled. "No worries commander, I've got this" she took off after the men excited to start.

When she got to the peak she wasted no time in putting the tower legs together. Instructing the Grounders to dig holes to stake the legs in. Raven connected all the other components and had the Grounders erect the tower. The last piece was the cable that needed to be connected to the power generator. Once attached she flipped the switch and heard the hum of the generator going. She heard the static crackle in her walkie. "Raven to ark station, come in. Raven to ark station" she waited holding her breath. She heard static crackle and Kane's voice came through "Raven, we hear you loud and clear". "Yesssss" she screamed! "Damn I'm so good! Wick is gona be so jealous!". "Clarke is here, she wants to speak to you." Kane told Raven. "Clarke are you there?". "Raven you beautiful genius! I love you, omg I love you!" Clarke exclaimed. Raven made her way down the hill and trotted towards Lexa as quickly as her leg would allow her. "Clarke I'm going to patch you to Lexa on a private channel ok?" "Yes please Raven!" Clarke said excitedly. She walked into the tent and handed the walkie to Lexa. "Press and hold this button to speak, let it go to wait for a reply". Lexa looked at her with excitement in her eyes "Clarke?" She asked Raven. "Yeah commander she's there. I'll leave you two alone." With that she walked out of the tent. Lexa nervously pressed the button wondering what it would sound like when Clarke replied. "Clarke?" She asked softly. Clarkes voice came over the speaker static filled but still sounding like herself. Lexa closed her eyes in pure joy. "Lexa! You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. I miss you so much it hurts!" Clarke told her excitedly. Lexa bit her lip barely able to contain her emotions "my weakness, I ache for you." She admitted. She sat at her throne and spoke to Clarke for almost hour before reluctantly letting her go to attend to her duties.

Clarke sat back in her bed elated at the sound of lovers voice. She hugged her pillow and bit her bottom lip. God she missed her so badly. Abby walked in on her mid daydream. She smiled seeing how happy she looked. "She's so strong" Abby thought to herself. "Everything she's gone through and still she can manage to have something to smile about. I take it you spoke to Lexa?" She asked her. Clarke nodded her eyes gleaming. Abby gently took the bandage off Clarkes chest and checked her stitches. Seeing they were intact she cleaned the area and put a fresh bandage on it. Abby sat at the edge of Clarkes bed and looked at her daughter. She saw a flicker of worry pass quickly. She gently touched Clarkes knee "don't worry honey Lexa and your friends will be fine. They're strong just like you." Clarke nodded avoiding eye contact. "When we win this war and Lexa comes back will you be going back to camp with her?" She asked her daughter. "Yes mom. Don't get me wrong I love you and I love my friends and I really am happy to be here but Lexa is my home. The Grounders are my home. After the war Lexa and I will be taking A trip to Polis. Once we return we are going to begin rebuilding TonDc. With the alliance firmly in place I'm sure we will have Grounders and sky people living amongst one another. I won't be far from you." Abby nodded as she got up and kissed the top of Clarkes head. "Radio if you need me" she instructed leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 26-30

26

In the evening Lexa walked the camp grounds seeing sky people and Grounders working together to erect walls around them. She found it amazing how hard they worked and together. Understanding one another. All because a girl fell from the sky. She smiled at that thought. She thought about what life would be like after this war was over. Once the ice nation queen was dead there would be peace. It was unheard of. She could finally take Clarke to Polis. She sighed, her thoughts always led back to her sky princess. Lexa walked into the smokehouse and was pleased to see how stocked it was. Indra wasn't exaggerating when she said they had done their job. Then again Indra never exaggerates. She heard static crackle on the walkie she had fastened to her waist. "Lexa?" Clarke asked her voice coming through. Lexa looked at the walkie giving a tiny smile. It was amazing the technology of the sky people she admitted only to herself. "I'm here Clarke" she replied. "Is everything alright? How is your injury?" She asked with genuine concern. "I'm fine I promise, my mom has been taking good care of me" Clarke answered. "I just wanted to hear you speak. My mom gave me some medication for the pain and it's making me sleepy. I just wanted to hear your voice before that happens". Lexas heart felt warm. "It makes me happy that you would feel this way Clarke. I wish you were here to see our people working together side by side. It is very inspiring." "I wish I could be there" Clarke replied " ok I'm going to sleep, I love you Lexa. Please be safe". "Goodnight my weakness, sleep well".

Needing to keep herself occupied Lexa was about to go spar and release some tension when she saw Raven, Wick and Monty putting together metal circular tubes. She decided to get a better look. "What is this?" She asked Raven nodding towards the table. "Oh, hey commander. These babies are grenades. Or rather they will be in a few minutes once I'm done putting them together". "Once 'we are' done" Wick corrected her. Raven rolled her eyes. Lexa thought their relationship odd but Raven had that rebellious streak that she loved in Clarke so Wick must love it too. After a few minutes Raven told her the first one was ready. "How many will you be able to make" Lexa asked her "about thirty maybe thirty five" Monty cut in excitedly. "Is that enough?" She wondered. "Oh yeah commander, these things will go BOOM! Taking a few soldiers at a time." Raven said. Her eyes shining. Raven seemed to have a proclivity towards destruction, the commander in Lexa appreciated this enthusiasm. "Want a demonstration?" Raven asked Lexa. Her eyes even more intense still. Lexa nodded in acceptance. Wick took the grenade and launched it as far as he could in an empty patch of land "fire in the hole!" He shouted. The ground where the grenade landed exploded. The Grounders cheered in pure vicious joy. "Raven your knowledge is invaluable to me." Lexa complimented. I look forward to you sharing more ideas with me once this war is over." Raven beamed with pride.

Lexas next stop was Indra whom she found talking to Bellamy and a group of sky people. "Commander" he said politely and inclined his head slightly. "Heda". Said Indra. They were standing over crates of guns and bullets. "We were just discussing some tactics commander" Bellamy informed her. "I understand your refusal of using guns but us sky people of course don't share those beliefs". "Go on" Lexa told him when he paused. "Well I was just telling Indra that she should let a wave of sky people In front of the charge. Using shields and our guns we will be able to take out a good amount of the ice army paving the way for everyone else." "This sounds like a solid plan to me Indra, what is the hesitation I sense in you?" Lexa asked her second. "Heda we do not cower behind anyone. Hiding behind people of the sky is unheard of!" Indra said heatedly. Lexa watched her for a moment before replying. "Indra we are no longer skykru and trikru. We are one. We fight for the same things. It is not cowardice to use every advantage available to us. Bellamy your plan is most welcome. I will see that it is enforced." Indra fumed silently knowing this argument was lost. Lexa put her hand on Indras shoulder "it's a solid plan, do not waste your anger on our people. Save that for the fight. I cannot do this without my second" she told her warmly. Indra nodded having been appeased. Lexa was about to walk into the command tent when the two scouts she sent to polis had returned. "Heda!" They yelled breathlessly. "The Ice Nation, it marches".

27

Lexa sat at her throne watching Indra, Bellamy, Raven, Wick, Monty, Octavia and Lincoln file in and take seats at the war table. "Commander" Octavia began "Lincoln and I have been with the scouts you sent to Polis. I can assure you the Ice nation will be here by tomorrow night. They have many warriors but I know we still have the upper hand." Just then Lexas walkie crackled to life "Lexa, Lexa are you there?" Clarked asked. Her voice tinged with something like worry or fear. Lexa looked at the assembly of warriors before her who looked expectantly waiting for her to answer. She wanted privacy but there was no time for that. "Clarke I am here, you sound worried. What troubles you?" She asked as evenly toned as possible. "I woke up a little while ago and went to see my mom. She told me there's a huge storm on the way. It should be there by tomorrow evening. I just wanted to make sure to let you know so you guys can all stay safely indoors." Lexa sat silently for a moment, debating on wether she would tell Clark about the ice nation being on their way. Everyone continued to look at her. "Thank you Clarke, your concern for us warms my being. You should be resting, I am presently in a meeting. I will call upon you when we are finished here." Lexa answered cooly. "Okay" Clarke said sounding unsure. "Lexa please be careful. I love you". Lexa looked at the invaders of her command tent before replying "Clarke you are my weakness. We will speak soon". She narrowed her eyes staring everyone down daring them to comment. Nobody obliged.

Once the meeting was over Lexa saw Bellamy lingering , she assumed he needed a private conversation. "What troubles you Bellamy?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell Clarke about what's really happening?" He asked almost accusingly. Her eyes burned into him. "Clarke is strong but her injuries make her weak at the moment. I cannot afford my woman to worry or be afraid of what is happening here. You know Clarke well Bellamy. A storm on the way, an army almost poised to charge. She would be so reckless as to demand to be brought here this very moment. She is so stubborn. I cannot afford that burden on my mind right now and neither can anyone else. Clarke is not to know what is happening. If we can keep her in the dark until this war is over then so be it." Fire was burning within her now. She wanted to attack, to kill something. "I'm sorry commander you are right, I just don't want Clarke to kill me later for not knowing what's going on here" he joked. Lexa gave him one of those rare smiles "I wouldn't want to be on the end of that reprimand" she kidded back. "Well how about that, commander Lexa can be funny" Bellamy stated before leaving the tent. She scowled at him half heartedly quietly deciding she enjoyed his company.

Raven sat by a fire fidgeting, thinking about the grenades. Hoping they were enough. She was in deep thought about numbers and statistics when her walkie crackled alive with static. "Raven, it's Clarke are you there?" She looked at her walkie nervously before answering "yeah I'm here Clarke what's up?". "Raven I know something is up, Lexa is keeping something from me, what is it?!" Clarke said sounding desperate and scared. Raven took in a deep breath. A war waging within her own mind. "Clarke um maybe you should talk to Lexa" she suggested. "Raven answer me!" Clarke demanded. She sighed knowing Clarke wouldn't stop "the ice nation is on it's way. Most likely getting here tomorrow night, right with the storm. It's a shitfest but Clarke trust me we've got this handled. All you need to do is chill. You can't stress out about what's happening here." Raven meant her words to be reassuring but they only agitated Clarke even more. "If I leave now I can get there In time for the fight." Clarke told Raven, the desperation building. Raven decided to put her foot down even if it meant hurting her friends feelings. "No Clarke! The best decision Lexa made was making you stay there. You cloud her judgement. If you are here the only thing Lexa will worry about is keeping you safe. You'll probably get her killed! Suck it up and stop trying to be a hero all the time. Keep your ass in bed and if you talk to Lexa it better be to give her love and reassuring words!" Raven threatened. Clarke sat quietly for a moment before answering "Raven I can't lose anymore people. I can't." "You won't" Raven replied with a fierce determination that helped Clarke get it together. "Ok, ok" Clarke sighed sounding resigned.

28

TO WAR!

There's was no resting, no sleep to be had even though there was time. The skies overhead looked a stark grey. There was an unnatural silence in the camp. Everyone was restless. Lexa had stalked back and forth in her command tent awaiting word for the impending battle. The air felt electric around her. She stepped out of the command tent looking overhead and seeing massive black clouds looming dangerously close. The winds were gusting viciously throughout the camp. She decided to talk to Clarke for a moment of relief. Lexa wasn't afraid to fight, but she hated the wait. "Clarke can you hear me" she spoke uncertainly into the walkie. "Lexa I'm here! I've been thinking about you all morning. The skies look terrifying. Is everything ok over there?" Clarke asked her with a twinge of panic In her voice. "As well as can be expected my weakness" Lexa replied softly. Just then Lexa heard the horns sounding loudly in the near distance. Lexa put the walkie in her waistband and ran outside. She was quickly joined by Indra and Bellamy. "Heda they are very near" Indra spoke. "Where are your friends?" Lexa asked Bellamy. "Get them in my tent before we assemble our army at the walls. There will be soldiers guarding them, they will be safe". Bellamy nodded and set off to secure Wick Monty and Raven.

It was getting dark quickly and the rain had already started pouring down. Ice cold bullets being pelted unto Lexas skin. In the distance she could see hundreds of torches flickering. Her massive army ready standing right behind her. Indra to the right of her, and Bellamy to her left. She nodded at both reassuringly. She would not lose this fight. There was a moment of tense quiet as the ice nation army stood just outside their newly made wooden walls. Her breath came out in little puffs of smoke as she readied herself deciding if she would make the first move. Her muscles jolted just underneath her skin wanting to flex and deal out blow after severe blow. She looked at Bellamy giving him a silent nod. "FIRE!" He screamed at the first station of sky warriors who held their machine guns taut in their arms. At once the shooting began. The ice warriors screamed and began storming the walls as bullets flew through the air piercing skin and bone. Wounding and killing many in the process. Ice warriors started making their way over the walls and Grounders were right there to see them into the afterlife. In minutes Lexa dispatched ten warriors feeling the fury rising within her. Bloodlust being ignited by the crimson splattering across her face and body. She was a silent angel of death discarding warriors left and right.

Raven heard the commotion and her heart started banging against her chest. She grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with grenades and ran out of the tent leaving Wick and Monty afraid and wide eyed. Raven ducked under two ice warriors who tried to slice at her and climbed up onto a boulder at the camp walls. She threw her first grenade and took out about seven warriors. She was able to throw four more before an ice warrior grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the now muddy earth. She scrambled just out of the reach of his axe. She kept running until she saw Indra fighting a man three times her size. Another ice warrior was setting his arrow to shoot Indra in the back. Indra sliced the neck of her would be killer and then felt herself being pushed out of the way by Raven. The arrow just barely grazed ravens neck. Indra stared at her wide eyed. There was no time for thanks. "Get back to the tent!" Indra growled at Raven. Raven nodded and managed to keep low and get past Lexas guards to the tent. She leaned against a table leg breathing hard touching her palm to her neck making sure it was just a graze. "Holy fuck!" She breathes out loud. She stares at Monty and Wick who are still in the tent looking terrified.

29

Bellamy and Lexa are back to back she's slicing with her sword and he's piercing bone with his gun. Lexa covered him as he reloaded and took an arrow to the shoulder In The process. She roared in pain and shoved her sword into the warriors stomach. Pulling out her sword another arrow shot into her thigh. There was no time for thinking, no time for pain. She snapped both ends of the arrows off and continued fighting. Her arms were beginning to feel heavy with the cold rain weighing her down. Her head felt light because of the blood loss. A grenade exploded near her causing her ears to ring loudly. Lexa was becoming disoriented and confused. She needed a moment to regroup. To understand where she was. She felt strong arms pull her behind a cart. Wick and Monty. They gave her water and bandaged around the arrows. Monty pulled out a walkie and press's it against her "Clarke!" He shouted over the screams of the warriors and thunder. She nodded and took the walkie "my weakness" she said. Clarke barely came through. The interference of the storm making it impossible to hear. The small bit she did hear was enough to renew her strength. "Come back to me" Clarke pleaded. Lexas eyes burned with the fury of a thousand suns. She gave Monty the walkie and grabbed her sword. Vitality renewed. She stepped out slicing every ice warrior In her path until she saw her.

It seemed like all time stood still in this moment. They both looked at each other in acknowledgement. Lexa stared at Costias killer. The demon spawn who would take Clarke away from her if at all possible. She was long and slender. Black hair reaching her hips, face covered by a metal mask. Lexa ran at her and swung her sword. Metal met metal. Sparks flying at the intensity of the sword blows. They mirrored each other's moves. She was an excellent fighter Lexa thought. Lexa swung and got a deep satisfying slice into her shoulder. The ice queen shrieked in pain and swung wildly catching the palm of Lexas free hand. The pain was blinding and the momentary distraction was all the ice queen needed. She plunged her sword into Lexas side. The pain was nauseating. Lexa dropped to one knee feeling as if the end was so close for her. She almost felt a peace within her. Almost wanted to embrace the darkness. But those damned blue eyes rushed into her mind and she knew this was not the end. She gripped her sword tightly and swung upwards cutting off the ice queens left arm. Lexa got up and kicked her in the chest laying her flat on her back. Lexas eyes were wild and vicious. Filled with bloodlust and vengeance. She pulled off the queens mask. Just a girl, a girl like her. Face covered in warpaint. Lexa took those deep brown eyes in. Committed them to memory. She knelt down and whispered into her ear "for Costia". The ice nation queens eyes widened knowing this was her end. Lexa raised her sword over her head and swung down. Body separated from head. Lexa choked back a sob and dropped to her knees.

Some time later after having realized their queen was dead many ice warriors gave up or retreated. Neither were left to live. Nyko treated Lexas wounds. She had lost a lot of blood but he had learned well from Clarke and was able to properly stitch her up. She sat atop her war table tired, in pain and hungry. She couldn't believe it was over. This one war was finally over. She looked around her at the brave warriors who fought by her side. She pulled the walkie out of her waistband and radioed Clarke. "Clarke are you there?" She asked softly. "Yes Im here!" She replied anxiously. "We won the war Clarke. We did it. She's dead." Lexa could hear Clarke crying on the other end. "I heard you almost died" she choked out. "But i didn't. My weakness I will be coming to you in three days time. After I see that all of our people are cared for I will make my way to you." "I love you" Clarke replied in a pained but relieved voice. Lexa laid back against the cool wood of the table and closed her eyes allowing relief to flood over her.

Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far! This is definitely not the end, many more topics coming soon! JUS DREIN, JUS DAUN!

30

Lexa was cold and exhausted on the trip back to camp Jaha. All she wanted was to lay next to Clarke and sleep. As they neared the gates she could see that halo of blonde hair pacing anxiously. Her heart leaped when Clarke noticed her and gave her a huge smile. She hopped off of her horse and continued the rest of the way on foot. The guards opened the gates and Clarke ran to Lexa. She hugged her tightly and Lexa winced. The wound in her side crying in protest. Lexa gently wrapped her arms around Clarkes waist and smiled at her. "I've been waiting to see this face" she said softly. Placing a tender kiss to Clarkes lips. Clarke looked behind Lexa and smiled at the sight of her friends. All of them safe, all of them alive. "Thank you for keeping them safe" she whispered pressing her forehead against Lexas. "Let's go inside so I can check on your wounds okay?" Lexa nodded and took Clarkes hand in hers not caring who watched them anymore. She had fought and nearly died for this. Her weakness.

In the hospital wing Lexa sat on a bed waiting for Clarke to come back with supplies. The door to her room opened and Abby came in. She walked up to Lexa and gave her a hug, Lexa unsure of what was happening awkwardly hugged her back. "Thank you for not giving up" Abby told Lexa. Just then Clarke walked in and caught the intimate moment. Her heart warmed at the sight of it. She couldn't believe how far they had all come. She couldn't believe this incredible woman was hers. This fierce woman chose to love her. Clarke and Lexa stood staring into each other's eyes. Abby took this as her queue to leave. "I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on. I'll leave you alone" she told them and left closing the door behind her. Lexa pulled Clarke by the waist and kissed her deeply. Clarke inched back to catch her breath. "I was so afraid I'd never see you again" she whispered. "I promised I'd come back to you" Lexa replied. As Clarke started taking Lexas armor off Lexa smiled and teasingly said "whoa Clarke, what if your mom comes back in?" Clarke blushed and stifled a laugh. "Come on I have to check on your stitches and make sure nothing is infected" she said pretending to be stern. Lexa was determined to get under Clarkes skin. She pulled off her sword and unbuckled her sash. She was staring intently into Clarkes eyes as she did this. She pulled off her shirt not taking her eyes off of her lover. She slowly unwrapped the bandage across her chest. Lexa could see Clarkes breathing quicken. Clarke took a step closer as Lexa sat, skin completely exposed. She bit her lip and was about to kiss Lexa when the door opened and Bellamy stood frozen at the door. Eyes bulged out he quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry" he sputtered "I was just looking for Abby. Kane said she was here." "She's not" Lexa said angry at the ruined moment. Clarke closed the door behind him suddenly remembering why she had come in. "Let me check your stitches" she said quietly. She slowly traced the area around the wound with a delicate feather light touch. Clarke was painfully aware of how close Lexas breasts were to her making it difficult to concentrate. The soft skin was covered in goosebumps where ever Clarke touched. Lexa breathed softly against Clarkes cheek. Clarke took some alcohol and dabbed the stitches gently. Lexa twitched from the burning sensation. "I'm sorry, I'm almost done" she said while placing a new bandage on the wound. She took the bandage off of Lexas hand and cleaned the area too. Replacing that bandage as well. "All done" she smiled. "I should get injured more often" Lexa joked. Clarke bit her bottom lip staring at Lexa. "I love you" she replied. Lexa pulled Clarke close and kissed her deeply as she let her fingers wander under Clarkes shirt feeling warm soft skin. "So is this the part where you thank your warrior properly for her safe return?" Lexa asked her eyes drifting to Clarkes lips again. Clarke pulled away wordlessly and went to the door. Lexa stared at her with a puzzled look. She saw Clarke lock the door and turned to her smiling . "I believe it is" she said.

Hope you guys enjoyed a little hard earned clexa fluff! New chapters coming soon.


	7. Chapter 31-35

31

Later that night Clarke tucked a sleeping Lexa in and headed out of the ark. She saw some of her friends drinking moonshine around a fire. She took a seat next to Raven and put her head on her shoulder huffing out a relaxed sigh. "Tired out the commander huh?" Raven joked seeing the bruising on Clarkes neck. Clarke gave her a light chuckle. "She needs rest, her wounds are still so fresh." Bellamy took a swig of moonshine and passed it to Clarke. "You should've seen her Clarke. She was amazing and so fearless. She took those arrows because she was shielding me while I reloaded. I owe her my life. She must've killed like 60+ men before she got the queen." Clarke remained quiet listening to them recount the war. I could've lost her she thought. I could've lost them all. She shook the thoughts from her head as Raven was recounting her part in the war. Just then Indra walked up to them. "Raven" she said gruffly "you saved my life, for that I am grateful. In return I owe a you a debt. Any favor you see fit". Raven nodded trying not grin from ear to ear. With that Indra stalked off into the night."ok what was that about?!" Clarked asked Raven. "I was just getting to that part" she replied. Before she could continue her story Bellamy looked up and then stood "commander it's good to see you are doing better" he said earnestly. Clarke turned around and caught those green eyes gazing down upon her. She stood up and looked at her questioningly. "Come to bed? The ark makes for an uncomfortable sleeping space and I can't seem to find proper sleep." Clarke smiled, she knew what Lexa really meant was that she missed her. Clarke bid her friends goodnight and went off to the ark.

The sun was shining bright when Clarke got up the next morning. She was alone in the bed. Quietly she got dressed and went to find her mate. She found Lexa sitting with Abby in the makeshift cafeteria sipping on tea. Her heart fluttered. She loved to watch Lexa when her guard was down. She watched as her mother gave her a motherly pat on the back and Lexa smiled softly. She did not want to interrupt but she wanted to be closer to them and she wondered what they were speaking of. "Hi" she said quietly. "Hi honey" her mother replied warmly. Lexa extended her hand to Clarke. Clarke took it and felt herself pulled down onto Lexas lap. "Your mother and I were just discussing the plans I'm making to rebuild TonDc. Once we return from Polis that is. Incidentally we will be leaving for polis in two days. If that is agreeable to you". Clarkes eyes shined in Excitement. "Really? Were going?!" She couldn't help the huge smile plastered across her face. "Yes we must get back to our camp soon so we can begin the preparations. The trip is only a day and half away from where our people are positioned now but it will be an arduous task to get the camp and supplies ready for the trip. I cannot wait to show you my home" Lexa said voice filled with pride. A thought passed Clarkes mind "how long will we be there?" She asked "can some of my friends too?" "Well if the ice nation savages haven't pillaged Polis while they were there and my people are thriving then we will only stay a week. Just enough to enjoy ourselves and to have the people see their commander and the brave sky Heda. I don't want to be away too long TonDc must be resurrected as quickly as possible. Winter will be upon us soon and our people Need warm safe homes". Clarke nodded in agreement.

The next two days had been wonderful in the simplicity. In the peacefulness throughout the camps. Lexa found it odd that she didn't have to worry about acid fog or reapers or people from the sky killing her warriors. It feels too good to be true she thought to herself as she sat in her throne watching Clarke bathe in the large iron tub. Her body relaxed back Into the tub eyes closed enjoying the warmth. She watched Clarke wash her beautiful golden hair. Watched the soapy suds trail down her chest. Her eyes lingered as she stood and came closer reaching down. Her hand stood frozen in mid travel when she heard the horns blow in warning. Clarkes face shot up to meet Lexas. Both eyes green and blue wide in fear and confusion. "Heda!" Indra said loudly as she came in the tent averting Clarkes compromised position "some of our skykru warriors have come with some troubling news!" "Polis?!" Lexa asked dreading whatever answer it may be. "No Heda something else".

32

Authors note: guys I just wanted to thank you again for following the story and giving me some great feedback. It feels good to know there are people reading all over the world and are enjoying this story with me as it unfolds. It's been so cool! I also want to thank a lot of my regular commentators such as Alymar185, completegeek53, kk bk, clexxa, ladydeath14, thejojo99, brittanaislove1997, and dwdemigod11. You guys rock! I always look forward to getting your messages. Ok rant over. Enjoy.

"Give us ten minutes to get ready to ride to camp Jaha Indra" Lexa spoke in an even tone. Indra nodded and stepped outside. Lexa looked at Clarke who was getting out of the tub she walked over and gently placed a robe on her shoulders. Clarke gave Lexa a sad smile as she sat on their bed and began drying her legs. Lexa continued to watch her, as Clarke dressed herself wordlessly. She was very quiet, this was bothering Lexa. Clarke was hardly ever quiet, it wasn't in her nature. She knelt in front of Clarke as she pulled on her left boot. Lexa handed her the other and while Clarke pulled that one on Lexa tied the first. Then the other. She looked up at Clarke and saw a tear fall softly landing on her lap. "Will we ever just get to be?" Clarke wondered out loud. "We lead our people Clarke. It is the way things are. We must always come second" Lexa told her. Clarke could see the sadness in Lexas eyes reflecting what she was feeling inside. Lexa got up and extended her hand to Clarke. When she was up Clarke gave Lexa a soft almost mournful kiss. "Let's go" she said.

They made their way to the stables and Lexa gently coaxed out her fastest horse. She saddled him with the battle armor. "Clarke do you want your own horse or will you ride with me?" She asked her mate. "With you" Clarke replied in a voice barely above a whisper. Lexa mounted and pulled Clarke up swiftly. Clarke slipped her arms around Lexas waist and leaned into her. They trotted to the command tent where Indra awaited instructions. "Clarke and I will be the only ones taking the trip to camp Jaha. You are in command in my stead. Keep our people well Indra." Lexa commanded. "Heda is it wise to go now? Can't you use those radios to speak to the skykru?" Indra smartly replied. "If it was not of an urgent nature I'm sure they would have Indra, besides when our people are In distress they need their leaders visible, to lean on for strength". Indra nodded and with that they set off to camp Jaha.

The ride was long and both young leaders were exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally by the time they reached the gates. There was not one word spoken between them throughout the night. Both lost in their thoughts and fears as to what could be going on. As the gate opened they were greeted by Kane, Abby, and Wick. They all had concerned looks on their faces that they were failing miserably at hiding. Clarke hugged her mom, and then Abby instinctively grabbed and hugged Lexa as well. Lexa still new to having such physical contact with anyone but Clarke awkwardly hugged her back with one arm. Her other hand resting on the hilt of her sword. "We have some urgent pressing matters to discuss but let's get inside before we bring them up" Kane offered "we don't want to cause a panic to our community". Clarke and Lexa looked at each other on fearful confusion. Both knowing he other was thinking the same "what could cause a panic right now?".

They walked in somber silence to the ark. Once making it into the command center Clarke saw a few familiar faces sitting waiting on them. "Hey guys" Clarke said to Raven, Bellamy, Monty, and Wick. Her eyes wandered to the last familiar face and felt a pang in her heart before she became anxious. Jasper sat quietly handcuffed to his arm rest. Clarke had a moment of panic. She had no idea why Jasper sat there but Lexa would be furious. He looked up at her quickly and looked back down. She felt Lexas breath hitch in her throat right behind her, heard the sliding of metal unsheathing itself. "Shit" Clarke thought. Lexa pushed past her brandishing her sword pointing it at Jasper. His eyes grew terrified at the sight of Lexa but he was cuffed there was nowhere to go. "What is this would be killer doing here?" She roared at Kane and Abby. "Lexa please just give us a second to explain" Abby pleaded quickly. Lexa took a step towards Jasper but Clarke stood in front of her and gave her that quiet pleading look that always made Lexa back down. "Speak" Lexa spat at Kane. Raven who sat along with the others looked at Lexa in soft understanding before standing up. Clarke noticed that there was something on the table being covered by a tarp. Raven pulled off the tarp revealing a drone. Clarke gasped.

33

Authors note: hey just wanted to give a shout to an avid reader and commentator I accidentally overlooked last post. Miri-San thanks for the wonderful comments.

The silence in the room was palpable after Raven revealed the drone. For once Clarke was at a loss for words. "Explain" Lexa demanded. "That's why Jasper is here" Abby said calmly. "He was the one who found it". Lexa narrowed and fixated her eyes on Jasper "speak now or you will lose the rest of your fingers and tongue!" She told him in a vicious whisper. "Lexa no" Clarke said in a stern tone. She took Lexas hand and pulled her into a chair and sat in her lap partly because she enjoyed the closeness but mostly because she wanted to keep Lexa pinned down. "Tell them what happened Jasper" Abby said encouragingly. Jasper took a deep breathe and began. " I was out by the training grounds on work detail. Picking up trash and restocking water basins and fire logs. I started hearing this buzzing noise but I couldn't find where it was coming from. I kept working and the noise was getting louder when I looked skyward and saw this thing hovering overhead. It was too far up to reach. I was about to go find someone for help when a screen came on in the air". "A hologram" Raven interrupted. "Yeah right a hologram, it was a hologram of Jaha. He said that we were all in mortal danger. That when he set off to find the city of light he found something terrible instead. He said he couldn't explain because 'she might be watching'. He gave instructions to find him. That we had to cross the deadzone but it's riddled with mines and after that we needed to find a boat to get across the sea. He sounded scared and desperate. Just then the hologram cut off and the drone fell to the ground. I picked it up and brought it to Raven." He finished quietly lowering his head again stroking his bandaged hand.

Clarke finally found her voice "Jasper was there anything else? Anything you can think of?" He shook his head no. "Has anybody else seen the hologram?" She asked the room. They all said no. Clarke sat perplexed as Lexa addressed Raven. "Raven you have an exceptional mind, can't you somehow figure out how retrieve this information. I have the utmost faith in your abilities". Raven puffed her chest a little before replying "commander trust me if there's a way to hack into this thing I'll find it. I have have Monty and Wick and their pretty smart too. We can do this". Lexa nodded in appreciation. She touched the drone in curiosity "such a strange piece of technology, in Polis we have lights and small machines powered by the sun but before you all fell from the sky that was the most technology my people saw or took use in." "Commander if you use lights in Polis why not here in your clans as well?" Kane asked her, eyes alit with curiosity. "It's the capital Marcus" she said simply. Clarke wanted to see Polis more than ever now and silently mused on the possibility that she may never get to see it.

Since there was nothing left to do until Raven was able to get that hologram up and running Clarke ordered a tent to be made up for herself and Lexa. They were tired and hungry. Once the tent was set up Lexa made a fire nearby. She and Clarke sat by it eating quietly lost in thought. Bellamy came and sat with them. "Hey Clarke how's Octavia doing?" He asked. Clarke smiled and said reassured him that she was fine. Making a strong name for herself at the camp. He beamed at the good news. "What do think about this drone business? You think Jaha is right? Or has he gone completely crazy?" He asked them both. "Well there must be something to this story Bellamy" Lexa told him "the technology alone indicates there's more out there than we know about". Clarke and Bellamy nodded in agreement. "Ok well I'll leave you guys alone" he said after seeing Clarke stifle a yawn " I'm sure you guys want to rest. Good night" with that he walked off. Clarke looked at Lexa, her brow was furrowed deep in thought. "Hey are you ok?" Clarke asked her softly. Lexa shook her head yes. "It's just alarming Clarke. First you fall from the sky, proving all of our ancestors stories to be true. Now there's this technology that comes to us from across a vast space of land and water. What does that mean? More people? More tribes or threats. It is much to take in". Lexa shakes her head as if to rid herself of such thoughts. She looks at Clarke whose eyes look about ready to close and kisses her forehead. "Come let's sleep and allow our thoughts to wander to more pleasurable ideas". Clarke nodded in agreement and crawled to bed burrowing into Lexas chest finally feeling safe.

34

The air was heavy in the mechanic room where Raven was trying to figure out how to reactivate the drone. She tried taking it apart and putting it back together. She tried to use a pulse sword to send electricity into it. Raven was growing frustrated when Wick came in offering her help. She gave him a seething look that told him to back off and let her process. She sat wracking her brain for two hours when Lexa walked in. "Commander, what can I do for you?" She asked. Lexa just looked around curiously. "I just wanted to see where you work" Lexa commented. Walking quietly looking at various items on the shelves. "Raven I have the utmost faith in your abilities to solve this puzzle" Lexa stated pointing at the drone. "your see things differently than most, that is your talent". With that Lexa walked out. Raven sat letting the commanders words echo in her mind until she had an idea. "You see things differently"... Raven turned that phrase in her mind. She picked up the drone and looked at the camera lens that reflected the hologram. It was fried. Raven had a genius idea of rewiring the drones optic server to an actual screen. That should be able transmit the recording but she would need Monty to hack into the drone to retrieve the video. It might be a long shot but it's the best idea she had so far "commander I could kiss you!" She thought enthusiastically and set to work.

It didn't take more than two hours to fix the delicate hardware and now it was up to Monty to hack into the drones computer chip. He watched the black screen light up with thousands of codes. He sighed, "this may take a while" he told Raven. "But don't worry I can get it done". Raven walked out of the ark to get some air and saw Clarke sitting by a fire. She sat next to her " hey" she said quietly. Clarke looked at her and then Back at the fire. "What's wrong?" Raven asked her, genuine concern across her face. Clarke sighed and said "Im Just so tired Raven. I'm tired of having to fight for our lives. On the ark we fought just to have the right to breathe and down here it's not much different. I don't want to lead anyone. I just to be Clarke and not have to worry about a bullet or an arrow on my back." Raven looked down on her sympathetically. "You have a lot on your shoulders Clarke and I know I give you shit all the time but honestly the only reason any of us are alive right now is because you've been the leader we desperately needed. We, all of us owe you our lives. So trust me when I say that we are all willing to fight until the end with you. Until there's no air left to breathe or until there's no one else to fight. We are all here ready to do this with you. Lexa is here to do this with you. Now you don't have to lead alone. She may be kinda scary but I know she loves you and you won't ever have to lead alone again." Clarke smiled, truly moved by her friends kind and genuine words. "Thanks Raven, that's why I'd pick you first." "Damn right" Raven replied. They sat together in silence waiting for word from Monty.

It seemed like an eternity before Monty came out screaming his victory over the drone. "I did it!" he screamed enthusiastically. Clarke, Raven, Abby, Lexa, and Kane ran into the ark. They crowded around the screen and watched Jaha flicker on and off screen. They played his message twice realizing the heaviness of his words. What could possibly be so dangerous to wipe everyone out? They played it a third time to see if there was anything recognizable but it was just a simple white room. "We may lose Many lives on this trip" Lexa said choosing her words carefully. "Even the Commander knows when not to tread into the dead zone. The Mines aside there are many rebels in that land ready to slit your throat for a canteen of water." Clarke put a reassuring hand on Lexas shoulder "if Jaha could then you and I could." Lexa nodded. "Once we get across the mines we must go to see Luna, she is the leader of the water tribe. She is the only one with boats large enough for safe passage. We must begin to strategize if we are to make this trip as quickly as possible. We must choose who comes wisely." The weight of Lexas words sinking in. That it was possible not everyone would make it.

35

Camp Jaha was bustling as grounder and sky person alike worked quickly to get supplies ready. Lexa and Clarke would be joined by Abby, Kane, Wick, Raven, Monty, Octavia, Lincoln, Monroe. Plus an assortement of 30 Grounders and Arkers. They didn't dare bring more. The camp needed to stay protected and even though Lexa knew Luna's boats were large she was unsure of how many would be available and what the holding capacity was. Everyone was assigned a pack filled with camp gear, food, water and a change of clothes. Various weapons would be holstered on their bodies. They would be traveling by foot because bringing horses would be too much work. It was early afternoon when the workers started dwindling down having gathered the extra gear that was needed. Lexa then ordered a large hunting party to gather meats nuts and berries. She had her people bring large barrels of their strong wine. She ordered bread and cheeses to be ready as well. If they were going to make this perilous trip the next morning then at least it would be in good spirits. Clarke watched as Lexa ordered their people and they scurried off to whatever task she had appointed them. She stared at her posture, which was more rigid than usual. She seemed more tense if that was even possible. She started to walk towards her when Bellamy stopped her.

"Hey Bellamy, what's up?" She asked him. "How come I'm being kept off this task force detail and why didn't you tell me Octavia was going with you?" He asked her pointedly. Clarke rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Lincoln is a very good friend of Luna's so you know if he goes Octavia will go too. My mom is chancellor but she's also the best healer we have so she has to come. Kane serves as a very useful diplomat, Raven, Wick, Monroe and Monty for obvious reasons. Our people need someone leading and protecting who they can trust. You've earned that, in fact I think I'll have to speak to my mom about ensuring a high ranking position for you in the guard. Is that a good enough answer for you Bellamy? Because I honestly don't have time for you to continue questioning the decisions I make. I thought you'd be smarter by now." Clarke finished exasperated by the conversation and annoyed that she didn't see where Lexa had gone. Bellamy nodded, mollified by the answer. She walked away without another word towards the makeshift command tent. She found Lexa laying on their bed of furs, eyes closed. She sat next to her and stroked her cheek. Lexa smiled not opening her eyes. "Mmm I've ordered for a feast tonight. It seems some of us will be traveling to our deaths on this trip, perhaps all of us then at least we can enjoy this night." The words cut at Clarke but she waved the feeling off quickly. She didn't suffer and come all this way just to lose the little happiness she had regained. "We are not dying on this trip Lexa okay? I want to end whatever it is we have to take care of and then I want to come back and lead our people. This is the plan ok? We come back because our people need us and we need to have a life together outside of survival. I need that, and I can't do any of that without you. Do you understand me?" She spoke with passion and determination. Lexa smiled again and sat up "I understand Clarke. Live for me and I will live for you". They laid together quietly for a while until they heard the cheers of the hunters returning with their dinner. Lexas stomach rumbled audibly at the thought of a feast. Clarke laughed and pulled Lexa off the bed "come on, let's go help".

The feast had just begun and it was quite pleasurable for all present. There was a vast amount of food and drinks. More than the last feast she had enjoyed Clarke mused. She saw many happy smiles and laughter spread throughout the camp. Arkers and Grounders all mingled together. This is what made Clarke determined to come back safely, this and the woman by her side who was enjoying a goblet of wine. She took Lexas cup from her hands and took a sip letting the warm liquid fill her insides. Lexa stared at Clarke with and arched eyebrow in mock annoyance and something stirring just underneath. Love or lust. Probably both. She understood that hungry look meant very little sleep tonight and quietly smiled to herself not minding that at all. As the night progressed she saw their people begin coupling off to their own tents or into the ark. Octavia grabbed Lincoln's hand and they said goodnight walking to their tent. Raven and Wick excused themselves shortly after heading towards the ark. Clarke noticed Kane and Abby deep in conversation hands and bodies quite close together. She made a mental note of that to ask her mom tomorrow. Even Bellamy seemed to have found an interesting companion. Clarke knew her face but she couldn't picture a name. "That's Echo" Lexa whispered sending shivers down Clarkes spine. "She's and excellent warrior and would make a suitable mate for Bellamy. She's also nice to look at". Clarke turned to Lexa after that last comment. "Oh is she?" Clarke asked in mock jealousy. She took another swig of that strong wine liking the way it burned inside. Her skin felt prickly and she was becoming flushed. She bit her lip and looked at Lexa longingly. She stood up and grabbed Lexas hand and pulled her from the table. She took her in a hungry kiss and ignored the cheers from the people around them. Lexas eyes were a very dark shade of green her pupils were blown open. Her chest was heaving as she started walking almost dragging Clarke into their tent. Once inside she pulled Clarkes jacket off and ripped her shirt while trying to pull it off. She growled into Clarkes mouth as Clarke pulled her closer and bit her bottom lip. Clarke pushed Lexa towards the bed catching her breath, cheeks flushed red with passion. Lexa smiled devilishly, she enjoyed when Clarke became the one in control and allowed her to tear her sword and sheath off before yanking at the armor. "I hope you're prepared to lose sleep tonight commander" Clarke whispered seductively into her ear. "Only if you can keep up" Lexa teased back before losing themselves in each other's embrace until the first rays of dawn began to peak into the tent.


	8. Chapter 36-40

36

The dawn was starting to peek through the tent when Lexa decided it was time to at least rest for a while. If they were lucky they could get about three hours of sleep in before anyone came looking for them. Most likely all were suffering from headaches due to the potent wine. Clarke pulled Lexa close under the warm furs grateful for a few hours of peace. "Mmm" Lexa hummed into her neck and soon after Clarke could hear soft light snores coming from Lexa. She smiled and closed her eyes finding sleep quickly as well. Four hours later Lexa awoke to the sounds of the camp bustling to life. "Nooooo" she heard Clarke groan when she was getting up from the bed. "My weakness there's still things to do before we leave today, come put your clothes on before someone sees you this way and I have to kill them" Lexa said looking serious as she dressed herself. Clarke knew Lexa was joking but part of her wondered if she would actually attack someone who saw her nude. She decided she wouldn't chance it either way. Clarke dressed quickly as Lexa sat on her throne watching with a smirk on her face. "Perv" Clarke joked. Lexa knitted her brow in confusion at the word and just as she was about to ask what it meant Indra walked in. "Heda we are getting ready to start our trip, many are still feeling Unwell from too much festivity but they are prepared". Lexa nodded "leave us Indra, we will be out momentarily". Indra exited the tent as Lexa walked to Clarke wrapping her arms around her waist. "Are you ready to defend what is ours one more time Clarke?" She asked in a low voice. "Yes" Clarke replied with no hesitation, her eyes shining with anticipation. She leaned in and kissed Lexa softly. They stepped out of the tent Clarke with a face of determination and Lexa with her unreadable commanders mask.

Raven looked exhausted sitting on the ground leaning against her backpack. She was checking off a list of items making sure she had everything she needed to erect two more radio towers. She was lost in thought when wick came stumbling looking green. He made a beeline for a bush before reaching Raven and wretched. His back heaving and twitching as he threw up the remnants of last nights meal. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and smiled at Raven. She gave him a look of mock disgust and shook her head. Monty came over and sat by Raven looking fresh faced and happy. "Why are you so happy looking this morning Monty? Everyone looks like crap but you" Raven told him partially annoyed. "I only drank one glass of that grounder wine and a lot of water before bed." He replied smugly. They stood up when they saw Clarke and the commander heading their way. "Raven, Monty..." Lexa stared at Wick who still had vomit on the side of his mouth and looked back at Clarke. "Wick you should probably clean your face" Clarke added helpfully. He headed off to a water basin to grab a cup of water. Lexa regarded Raven again. She liked Raven. She was stubborn, brave, and unruly just like Clarke. Perhaps after this new problem was dealt with she would have Raven help with new technologies that would help both Grounders and Arkers. Surely in Polis she her ideas would be most welcome. Although there was light in Polis the technology was very antiquated. "I just wanted to remind you that you are not warriors" Lexa told them. Raven scowled "gee thanks for the vote of confidence commander". "I meant no offense Raven. I simply meant you and your minds are extremely valuable to us. You aren't warriors so if you can stay out of any fights that may come our way then do so". She nodded in understanding. Monty quietly smiled.

Clarke looked sweetly at Lexa "you like my friends" she teased. Lexa scowled at Clarke and said "shof op Clarke". Abby and Kane came up together and Clarke raised her eyebrow at her mom questioningly. Abby pretended not to notice. Lincoln and Octavia trailed just behind. A few minutes later and the rest of their group started gathering in the training grounds. Bellamy came up with Echo and Monroe. He gave Octavia a big hug and made Lincoln promise to protect her with his life. He hugged Clarke next and told her to come back safe because he didn't want to lead these people alone. She smiled and nodded. He shook the commanders hand and asked her to protect his friends. One of Lexas warriors sounded the horn, no more time for goodbyes. Everyone grabbed their packs and carts full of radio tech and left the gates of camp Jaha. Clarke and Lexa at the front of the procession. Lexa took Clarkes hand and kissed it. Having no time for anything else at the moment. It would take one day and a night of rest before they entered the deadzone area.

37

They walked in the forest for hours occasional chatter amongst the group. Lexa and Clarke walked in comfortable silence. A soft smile or longing look crossed them every now and again. They were leaders right now, there was no time to be lovers. Another hour of walking and Lexa halted the group. She heard rustling nearby, most likely an animal. She breathed as quietly as possible and strained to hear. She heard the rustling again. Closer this time. She slowly unsheathed her sword and protectively stood in front of Clarke. She tensed as she heard the creature running now gaining speed coming from the left of her. She crouched gripping her sword and swung upwards when the pauna leapt out of the brush. She sliced his belly open , blood spattered on her face as his intestines spilled out before landing on the earth with a heavy thud. The kill exhilarated her as she looked at Clarke with shining eyes. Clarke still in shock looked down at the pauna with wide eyes. "Lexa he could've killed you!" She reprimanded sounding upset and worried. "No he wouldn't" Lexa stated simply. She ordered two of her men to skin and clean the animal and rub it down with spices before resuming their trek. Clarke gave her water to clean the blood off her face. "We should find a clearing within the next hour and set up camp for the evening" Lexa told her Clarke. Clarke agreed and gave the order to move out and find a clearing for shelter and a fire.

After forty minutes of walking they found an adequate spot to rest for the night. Three big fires were made and tents were set up around them. The pauna that was skinned and seasoned was sitting over a fire on a spit. When Lexa and Clarke finished setting up their tents Clarke called Lexa inside. She put her arms around Lexas neck and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. "Next time a wild animal attacks let us shoot it please" Clarke asked softly. Lexa furrowed her brow before before answering "but my sword is faster than your guns". Clarke chuckled before placing another chaste kiss on Lexas cheek. "Come on, let's go eat." They sat curled up contented with their meal and each other. "Tell me about the water tribe. Have you ever been on their boats?" Clarke asked Lexa as she interlaced their fingers. Lexa seemed to hesitate before answering carefully. "I haven't been to see the water tribe in what you would call a year. I have been on their boats only twice. On hunting expeditions for fish, and other foods that come from the water. Both trips were about two weeks each. It was difficult the first time, my feet were unsteady and it took some time to find my footing. But the salt filled air was quite enjoyable, and the hunt was thrilling! I quickly learned how to spear many large fish." Clarke smiled leaning into Lexa with her eyes closed picturing her fearless warrior on a boat. "I took Luna as my lover during those expeditions seeing she was the only one worthy of my bed" Lexa said nonchalantly. Clarke bolted upright and turned to look at Lexa. "I thought you said Costia was your last?!" Clarke asked almost accusingly. Lexa stared at Clarke confused before answering. "I said Costia was the only woman I loved before you Clarke, I never said I haven't taken a woman to my bed since". Lexa was becoming annoyed not understanding Clarkes sudden change of mood. "Why didn't you tell me about Luna before?" Clarke asked quietly. Thinking maybe she overreacted. "I didn't deem it necessary. I'm sorry if I've caused you to become upset with me, it was not my intention". Clarke nodded "it's ok Lexa. You had a whole life before I met you, before us and I can't be upset at everyone you have slept with." Clarke was still bothered but decided to keep it to herself. "Let's go to bed please" she requested. Lexa got up and took Clarkes hand and headed to their tent. They snuggled together in silence until Clarke turned facing Lexa and kissed her. "I really love you" she told her warmly. "You are my weakness, my only weakness" Lexa replied before closing her eyes and resting her chin atop Clarkes head.

Sleep had been long and refreshing. A breakfast of fruits meat and nuts was consumed before the Tents were put away quickly as to resume their march. Wanting to use as much daylight as possible. Lexa looked at Clarke unsure of their standing but the worry left when Clarke turned and looked at her lovingly mouthing the words "I love you". Lexa closed her eyes n gave a soft nod in reply. Lexa walked to Kane and let him know that they would be upon the edge of the dead zone in a matter of hours. Once in the deadzone they had to try to get through it as quickly as possible to avoid raiders that attacked and stole supplies. They were not above killing anyone. Once the march began again Clarke told Lexa she needed to speak to her mom and would be back in a few minutes. Lexa gave her consent even though she wanted Clarke next to her at all times. It was the only way she felt safe, it seemed whenever Clarke was away from her something would happen. At least that how she thought about it. Abby saw Clarke approaching and braced herself for the conversation she knew was coming. "Hi sweetheart" she said warmly as Clarke resumed her step beside her. "Hi mom" Clarke replied. "Mom I saw you and Kane together the other night." Abby was about to reply when Clarke cut her off "I don't care how long it's been going on, whatever is going on. There's too much uncertainty in life to not take happiness when it's presented to you. Look at me and Lexa. If you are happy I am ok with it". Abby smiled and hugged Clarke. They continued to walk in silence no words needed to convey their feelings.

38

Authors note: hey readers! What do you guys think so far? Any suggestions? What did you guys think of Clarkes moment of jealousy and do you think it will come up again when she meets Luna? How about that awesome pauna kill?! Lexa is so badass! Anyways, read on! :)

It was midday when they got to the edge of the deadzone. The group paused for a breather as Raven and Wick set up a radio tower. They hid it in an area with heavy shrubbery just in case raiders came through the area. They worked quickly and were done in less than 20 minutes. Ravens Walkie crackled to life and Millers surly voice came through. "Hey, glad to see you guys are still alive" he joked. "Yeah yeah. Just needed to make sure the radio tower worked. Now you know you can reach us." Raven replied. "Copy that Raven. Miller out". As they started the descent into the sand dunes the change in the group was palpable. You could cut the quiet tension with a knife. Lexa was determined not to lose anyone in the dunes and vowed silently to herself that she would kill anyone who stood in their way, wether Clarke liked it or not. An hour passed and the tension seemed to mount, Clarke felt like they were being watched and she couldn't shake the feeling. As if on cue with her thoughts raiders appeared seemingly out of nowhere up out of the sand and from behind boulders. The raiders were smart, they had small bunkers fit for two buried in the sand. One raider sprung up and grabbed Clarkes arm and she screamed in surprise. Lexa wasting no time pulled out her sword and sliced his arm off. He howled in pain dropping to the ground. She plunged her sword into his chest. There had to be at least fifteen of them. Lexa looked at Clarke and growled her words "they attack they die! No questions asked!". Clarke gulped and nodded. The raiders came closer circling the group. Lexa addressed them speaking loudly for all to hear "I am the commander, leader of the twelve clans. Lay down your weapons and I let you live. Let us through or lose your life, no other warning will be given". "You are no leader here" one raider spat at her. "Give us your supplies and you get to live". Lexa looked at Clarke and then at the rest of their people "Arkers save your bullets, Trikru frag emo op". The Grounders ran at the raiders with their swords, spears and axes in the air. Lexa led the fight swinging her sword effortlessly chopping off one mans hand while swiftly ducking from a sword swing taking another mans leg off with the movement. Clarke saw one man coming dangerously close to Lexa so she pulled out her gun and shot him clean in the head. Lexa looked her way and smiled before plunging her sword into another man behind her. The fight was over in minutes. Lexa sheathed her sword and walked quietly back to the group. She grabbed a canteen and took a few gulps before speaking. "From here on out if we are attacked we aim to kill because they will not hesitate to kill us." Everyone nodded in agreement. She looked at Clarke who nodded as well.

Lexa ordered for the bodies to be searched and all valuables to be taken. Among the items of interest they found a compass, a few daggers, a set of binoculars and one very important piece of paper. A map showing how to avoid the mines. Lexa allowed a sigh of relief come out because this was one of her biggest worries. Losing anyone especially Clarke to a mine. The sun was setting and the wind was slowly picking up. "We have to set up camp for the night, the wind will be up much stronger soon and it will become very cold" Lexa announced. Lexa ordered guards to take shifts in four hour intervals. It was pitch black soon after and everyone had retreated to their tents to escape the cold. Clarke and Lexa lay curled up under their furs heads propped up on their elbows facing each other. Lexa pulled Clarkes waist closer to her. Clarke looked at Lexa thoughtfully. Lexa could see she had a question but she would wait for Clarke to express it. Clarke twirled Lexas soft hair between her fingers absentmindedly before asking "do you enjoy killing?". Lexa thought about this for a moment before answering "I enjoy the idea of protecting what is mine. The challenge of being threatened. In the heat of the moment I am at peace flawlessly executing the moves I have learned and practiced for so long. I enjoy the satisfaction of winning, of living another day. Does that answer your question?" Clarke nodded yes finding the answer satisfactory. "We do what we must to survive" Lexa added. Clarke snuggled closer hearing the wind howling making their tent shake. She slipped her hands up under the back of Lexas shirt stroking up and down her spine. She settled into the crook of Lexas neck finding comfort in their embrace. Lexa closed her eyes in bliss, still unbelieving of the fact that Clarke was hers, that she had found love again in such a cruel and unforgiving world.

The morning air was beginning to warm up as the camp prepared breakfast and stored supplies. Shortly after it was time to move on, Lexa navigated the map and set their course. They started their march through sand dunes, heat was becoming unbearable. Clarke took her jacket off, soon after she took off her long sleeve shirt staying in a tank top. Lexa couldn't help but steal glances every now and again seeing Clarkes soft bare skin. She bit her lip and looked at Clarke who caught her staring and laughed. Lexa frowned before putting her stoic face back in place. After some time Clarke had that feeling again, the feeling of being watched. She got closer to Lexa and whispered in her ear "someone is watching us". Not too far ahead they spotted an abandoned cart. "Stay behind me Clarke it could be a trap" Lexa warned. Lexa, Kane and three Grounders moved closer. There was a woman laying in the cart. Kane softly nudged her and she jumped up brandishing a dagger waving it wildly in front of her. Lexa narrowed her eyes once she recognized who the woman was "Emori" Lexa said loudly and the woman dropped her knife at the sight of the

39

Emori bowed to Lexa and asked her to forgive her insolence. "What are you doing here?" Lexa asked her. "You belong to the water tribe now, why are you with the rebels?" Emori explained that the rebels have gotten bolder and are beginning to raid nearby clans just outside of the deadzone. They had raided the water tribe and even though they had been fought off the raiders managed to take some captives with them. Emori was one of them, so now if she wants to live and eat another day she has to attack passersby and steal all their things and bring them back to the raider camp. Depending on how much she brings back they give her food and water. Clarke looked at Lexa as Emori finished her story. Lexas face remained impassive but her eyes showed sadness. Clarke wondered how Lexa knew this girl and decided to ask her about it later. Lexa was In Thought for a moment deciding what to do. "Emori you will come with us, we are continuing through the deadzone to Luna's tribe. We will see you safely home". Emori looked relieved for a moment and then frightened "but commander the raiders will kill me for leaving!". Lexa narrowed her eyes before speaking "have I not protected you before?! Have I not ensured your safety when you were at the mercy of others?!" Lexa asked her in a vicious whisper. "Do not doubt me again or I'll leave you here with the rest of these savages to starve and die!". "Commander I'm sorry, I know better than to doubt your word. Please forgive me" Emori asked again with her head bowed. This satisfied Lexa as she ordered the group to move out and continue their march.

Emori fell in step with the group right behind Clarke and Lexa. She looked around and noticed many people dressed different from the Grounders. In fact the one next to the commander was dressed different she wondered if they knew the boy she had met. "Commander, may I be so bold as to ask you a question?" She asked tentatively. "Speak" Lexa replied. "Many of your companions are dressed differently, are they the ones from the sky? Was there not a bounty on them?" Emori asked looking confused. At the word Bounty Clarke looked at Lexa pointedly. Lexa gave Clarke and apologetic smile "I'm sorry my weakness, that was before. With you killing 300 of my men and all." Clarke shook her head but she wasn't mad at Lexa, not in the least. Emori looked at the interaction with wide eyes. This sky person was Lexas beloved. "Commander some time ago there was a group of sky people walking in the deadzone. They were looking for the city of light. I was sent to raid their belongings. There was one named John Murphy, he was kind to me. Do you know if he lives?" Clarke turned to look at Emori. "I know Murphy, he is part of my people. Not the greatest person out there but he's still one of us. You say you raided his group of people?" "Yes" Emori replied cautiously "I had to, otherwise the raiders would have killed them all and me. I had no choice". Clarke nodded in understanding "we haven't seen him since he left but Murphy is a survivor, I'm sure he's alive. What's the city of light?". "A myth" Lexa interjected. "Then again so were you and now here you are, so maybe the city of light is real as well". They continued walking in silence. A lot of information was in need of processing .

The sun was going down when they reached the other side of the mines. They traveled through the solar panel field and Clarke looked at it in wonder. "Why doesn't anyone use these? They are amazing for generating power!". "We use these in polis" Lexa told her "on our way back we can take some of these down and maybe Raven can put them to use" Lexa offered. Clarke nodded her approval. It wasn't long after that Clarke could hear the waves crashing nearby. She could smell salt in the air and the feeling was indescribable. She had read so many books about the sea and had seen so many pictures but now she was living in a world where she could experience it for herself. She was elated. Even though it was getting dark she could clearly make out the overlapping waves. The swooshing and crashing sounds were music to her ears, the cool fresh salty scent was intoxicating. She grabbed Lexas hand and smiled excitedly. Lexa smiled back unable to contain herself at Clarkes happiness. "We camp here tonight" Lexa told the group "we aren't far from Luna but it's getting dark quickly and I do not want to chance a trip at night. Start a fire, set up tents and prepare dinner". Everyone got to work immediately. Clarke had taken her boots and socks off and ran to the waters edge dipping her toes in the cold water. Lexa came up behind her curling her arms around Clarkes waist and kissed her cheek. "Are you happy?" she whispered into Clarkes ear. Clarke turned her face and kissed Lexa. "Very" she replied. Emori watched this act of affection curiously. Who was this sky person? She wondered. She also chuckled to herself thinking of Luna. This would be an interesting trip.

40

Authors note: hey guys, so this chapter has bit of clexa angst fluff. It's definitely necessary to the story for Clarke to realize how invested in the relationship she really is, the same goes for Lexa. Enjoy! Oh n shout out to TheChosenSlayer5by5. Thanks for the great comments.

The morning waves crashing against each other woke Clarke the next morning. She got up slowly not to disturb Lexa. She walked out of their tent and watched the breathtaking sight before her. Aqua colored Waves rolling and foaming glistening in the sunlight. Clarke made a mental picture of this to paint later. One by one her people started to awake and come out of their tents. Lexa came out and stood next to Clarke. "This is amazing" Clarke told her. Lexa smiled warmly "I'm happy you are able to share this with me Clarke". The moment of beauty didn't last long, they weren't far from the water tribe and should get there as quickly as possible. There would be no breakfast today. Food would be given to them once they got to their destination. With tents and supplies quickly packed they were on their way. The group walked less than an hour before they saw the village down the shore. Large boats were seen in the distance. Clarke had seen boats like these in books. Another amazing sight added to the visual treasures she wanted to paint and remember forever. Once they got to the village entrance the river Grounders started chanting "Heda, Heda. Heda". Sensing all the commotion happening Luna went to the gates to see what was going on. She scanned this group of people as she came close and saw the Commander. She broke out in a wide smile at the sight of her.

Luna was easily one of the most attractive women Clarke had ever laid eyes on. She was a few inches taller than Lexa, with long thick curly black hair braided back like Lexas down to her waist. She had beautiful big honey colored eyes and full pouty lips. Her small thin nose had a silver hoop on the left side. Her skin was smooth and tan like Lexas with tribal tattooes swirling from shoulders to wrist. Clarke couldn't deny she probably would have enjoyed kissing such a woman. Her stomach did flip flops as she looked at the way Luna stared at Lexa. "Did she just bite her lip staring at my girlfriend?!" Clarke asked herself wildly. Clarke had never felt this jealous before, not even when Raven was with Finn. "Commander!" Luna said happily "it has been far too long since you have come to see me". She pulled Lexa in for a tight hug that lasted entirely too long for Clarkes liking. Raven looked at Clarke wide eyed in understanding. "You look as beautiful as the last time I saw you" Luna complimented Lexa. Lexa looked at Clarke unsure of what to say. "You are looking well my friend" she finally replied. "You've brought guests!" She exclaimed in a sexy husky voice. Luna scanned the group and her eyes rested on Clarke looking her up and down in a very suggestive manner. Clarke felt herself blushing. "This is Clarke, leader of the sky people" Lexa told Luna proudly. "And these are some of our people" she gestured to the rest of their group. "Our people?" Luna queried. "Yes, if you haven't heard by now the sky people made an alliance with the twelve clans. They singlehandedly took down the mountain and aided in the war against the ice nation. We are most lucky to have them. I am lucky to have them." She looked at Clarke when she said that last sentence. She smiled at Clarke. Luna ordered her villagers to assist in helping their guests settle in and provide a banquet for them. She put her arm around Lexas waist and said "come to my living quarters Lexa we have much to discuss!" Lexa looked back at an angry looking Clarke knowing there would be hell to pay for this later.

Once in Luna's tent she pulled Lexa in for a kiss. She kissed her passionately and Lexa almost lost herself in it when she realized what was happening. She gently pushed Luna back, this was wrong she belonged to Clarke and Clarke alone. This was not happening. "I cannot" she told Luna quietly. Luna looked at her confused. "Why?" She asked Lexa curiously. "I have found another and I have given my heart to her." Luna's eyes widened in shock "you've found a woman as worthy as Costia?!" Lexa smiled a genuine happy smile and said "yes, I have found someone I don't feel I am worthy enough to have but she loves me just the same. Clarke, leader of the sky people. She is my beloved". Luna gasped! "The sky Heda?! Please come and sit with me commander we have much to catch up on!" She exclaimed, truly happy for her friend. Clarke sat on a log and stared at the water. Her stomach did flip flops tumbling in uncertainty. Why was she taking so long? What could they possibly be talking about? She was lost in thought when Raven and Octavia joined her. "Are you gona let that hot tall bitch take your woman?" Raven asked her jokingly. Clarke shot her a death glare. "Shut up" is all she could reply. Octavia smirked and said "You're not my favorite person Clarke but she did look like she wanted to put her hands all over Lexa". "If this is your way of cheering me up you can't both stop now, you're just pissing me off" Clarkes huffed. Some time later Luna and Lexa came out of the tent. Luna set off and ordered for the finest largest fishes to be prepared along with drinks and bread and fruits for the banquet. Lexa walked over to Clarke who narrowed her eyes at the sight of her. Lexa did not like this look aimed at her. She extended her hand and Clarke hesitated before taking it. Lexa led her to the tent she had just came out of. "I missed you" she told Clarke sweetly before pulling her in for a kiss. Clarke pulled away and sarcastically said "oh you missed me?! You weren't too busy having friendly sex with Luna?!". Lexas eyes bulged out at those words. "What?! Clarke what are you talking about?! We were talking about you. I do not understand why you are behaving like this." Lexa looked at Clarke genuinely hurt and puzzled. Lexa didn't know how to handle this. She had felt jealousy before when suitors tried to court Costia before she became hers. In fact she fought two of them to ensure they would leave her alone. She felt jealousy when she thought Clarke wanted to be with Bellamy but she had never been on the other end of that. She did not like this. "Why didn't you tell her out there who I was to you? I was just Clarke the leader of the sky people". "I did" Lexa replied "in here!" Lexa would not entertain this irrational behavior "I am going to give you a moment to compose yourself Clarke. When your mind finds peace please come and find me." With that Lexa exited the tent.


	9. Chapter 41-45

41

Authors note: enjoy this bit of happiness guys before we dive into the crazy world that's waiting for them!

Clarke sat on the bed of furs in the tent with her head in her hands. She trusted Lexa with her life and her heart. She couldn't understand why she was acting so crazy and out of character. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Clarke knew she loved Lexa. She told her all the time, but she now understood she truly loved her. Would do anything for her, would die for her. Would want to destroy anything and anyone who would dare come between them. She gasped finding it hard to breathe at the realization, the depth of love that existed in her heart for this woman. Clarke knew this is exactly what Lexa felt as well. It was almost overwhelming. She knew then that Lexa couldn't have possibly done anything with Luna and berated herself for acting the way she did. She got up and left the tent in search of Lexa. She saw her walking with Luna by the water, and there was still a slight pang of jealousy in her chest. It was fueled by the thought that this other woman had touched her most precious love, but that was another life another time. Luna looked like a good person, an ally and possible friend. It was time for Clarke to make nice with Lexa. She walked up to them and Luna greeted her cheerfully in that silky husky voice "sky Heda welcome. Would you like to join us for a walk?". Clarke smiled at her as Lexa stared at her warily "I would love to but can I have a moment with Lexa first?". Luna nodded and walked further up giving them privacy. Clarke took Lexas hand in hers and began walking. "Lexa I'm sorry, I'm sorry I acted the way that I did. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stand the idea of someone else having you, of someone else touching you. I didn't know how to react to all these emotions." Lexa spoke softly after a moment "don't you think I've had moments where I wanted to slit Bellamy's throat when I thought you wanted him? We must learn how to control our actions. Restrain our passion no matter how out of control it feels. I have never given you a reason to believe I would look at another or take another to my bed as I do you. I can't love another the way I love you. I hope that you do not make that mistake again because I did not like the way you treated me today." Clarke nodded feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry Lexa, I love you so much it makes my heart hurt. I never want to lose you". Lexa stopped and pulled Clarke in for a soft kiss not caring who was around to see. "You are my weakness clarke." And because Lexa felt it appropriate she said it as Clarke would "I love you Clarke of the sky people. You fell from the sky so that I may love again. That is not something I will ever take lightly". Clarke cried tears of happiness and relief knowing that Lexa loved her just as much.

Lexa and Clarke sat across Luna and marveled at all the food before them. Many of which Clarke had never seen. Large exotic looking fish freshly cooked over a fire. Lexa couldn't wait for Clarke to try these because she remembered them being quite delicious. She looked at her lover in anticipation. Clarke took a bite and closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips as she savor end the delicious flavor. Lexa smiled and started eating her own meal. Little moans could be heard across the large table as the Arkers and many Grounders tasted the fish for the first time ever. Luna watched them all happily, a smile on her lips as her sultry honey eyes raked over her guests. She stopped on Raven, she watched her eat carefully enjoying her meal. "She's an attractive one" she thought to herself. Lexa looked at Luna and followed her eyes to see her staring at Raven lustily. Lexa smirked and leaned into Clarkes ear "I think Luna has her eye on Raven" she whispered. Clarke nearly choked on the bite of fish she was chewing. Lexa gave her wine and waited until Clarkes coughing fit was over. "I don't know if Raven would be interested, I mean she has Wick". Lexa shrugged, knowing better than to speculate on Clarkes friends. Raven felt eyes on her and as she looked up she saw Luna staring intently at her. She felt warmth flush her cheeks and chest before smiling back. She went back to eating her meal. "Luna I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you why we are here" Clarke began but Luna shook her head no. "Clarke we are always at war. There will always be peril at every turn. For tonight enjoy my hospitality. Enjoy the water, enjoy your lover. Clarke smiled in thanks and looked at Lexa lovingly.

The weather was surprisingly warm even as the sun was going down. Lexa asked Luna where she could find a bathing spot and Luna pointed to the ocean. Lexa shrugged to herself and went to find Clarke. She found her sitting by a fire laughing at a joke Monroe had told. Clarke smiled and patted the seat next to her. Lexa looked at the group sitting with her as they watched her apprehensively. After all she was still the commander. She narrowed her eyes at them still commanding respect as she sat next to Clarke. Clarke kissed her on the cheek before resting her head on Lexas shoulder. Monty started telling them a story when Lexa whispered in Clarkes ear "do you want to bathe with me, in the ocean?" She smirked as clarke sat up and bit her bottom lip nodding yes. They got up and waved at the group before leaving. "What about the others?" Clarke asked. "I'm sure they will want to bathe too." "Don't worry Clarke , we will tell them after we are done" she gave Clarke that devilish smile that always made her swoon. They found a secluded spot where no one could see them and took off their clothing. Lexa stared appreciatively at Clarkes body. They waded in just enough to cover their breasts and dipped under wetting their hair. The moon was high above them illuminating the water. Lexa pulled Clarke close and kissed her passionately. Clarke trailed her fingertips down Lexas back causing her to shiver. They held each other contentedly neither speaking for some time. Lexa looked down at Clarke thoughtfully "I could, what is that word?..." She wondered out loud "I could marry you" she said happily. Clarke let out a laugh and stared at Lexa seeing she was serious. "I would marry you" Clarke whispered.

42

Authors note: so this chapter is mainly a little fluff filler but it's awesome, also a little bit of backstory for Emori. Enjoy!

Lexa and Clarke snuggled in bed enjoying the skin on skin contact. Clarke still had questions about Emori she needed answers to. "Hey" She nudged Lexa "mmm" Lexa replied. "How do you know Emori?" She asked. Lexa shuffled under their furs to lay facing Clarke. "She is- was trikru. We grew up together but only for a few years. Because Emori was a stain on her bloodline. She was supposed to be killed. I was still prone to weakness since I was only a child so I wanted to help her. I was coming on a hunting trip here to learn how to fish. I stowed Emori into my cart and took her with me. Once we got here the water tribe accepted her and she was safe, no longer having to worry about the constant threat of death. I am glad she has lived this long and that I was able to help her again." Clarke nodded and smiled softly. Lexa truly had a very good heart even if she struggled to admit it. "I'm worried about tomorrow" she confided. "I've never been on a boat before". It was Lexas turn to smile now "don't worry it will be a little tricky. A little unstable to stand but your feet will get used to it. Just don't fall overboard because I'd hate to have to jump in after you". That last part was clearly meant as a joke but Clarkes eyes widened anyway. "Lexa what if I fall overboard?!" She asked frantically "what if-" Lexa cut her off with a kiss to ease her mind and stop her words. "Clarke my weakness I promise to keep you safe". That's all she needed to hear before draping a leg over Lexas thighs and burrowing deeper into her chest. The furs and body warmth creating a cocoon around them lulling, willing them into a blissful sleep.

Lexa ran her hands through Clarkes hair trying to wake her gently, but no response. She nudged her and whispered her name close to her ear. Still nothing. Lexa huffed, she bent and nipped Clarkes bare shoulder hard but not too rough. Clarke yipped awake. Looking around in confusion. "I tried to wake you" Lexa offered. "So you bit me?!" Clarke all but shrieked. Lexa shrugged unapologetically before saying good morning. Clarke glared at her and grumbled a good morning back. She got out of bed and started searching for her underclothes. Lexa pointed to the other end of the tent. She tried to hide her delighted smile as Clarke realized She wasn't bringing her clothes and had to walk nude past her to get them. Clarke tried to look annoyed but couldn't stifle the laugh that bubbled out of her throat. "You're still a perv" she shot behind her at Lexa not bothering to look at her reaction. Lexa deduced it had something to do with nakedness. Once outside the salty air and morning sun greeted them. Clarke inhaled a deep lungful of air and almost choked on it when she saw Raven coming out of Luna's tent. Buttoning her pants and pulling a shirt out of her back pocket before putting it on. Clarke gasped in disbelief and looked at Lexa who couldn't look more disinterested. Luna came out soon after, hair mussed and cheeks flushed red. "Clarke I have to discuss the matter of the boats and supplies with Luna. This conversation doesn't need us both there unless you'd like to join me. If not I shall return soon and will join you for the morning meal." "Ok, I'll wait for you. Please don't be long." Clarke replied. She gave Lexa a small peck on the lips before biting her neck hard. Lexa flinched but made no noise. She looked at Clarke with those big beautiful intense green eyes waiting for an explanation. "That was payback for my wake up call!" And with that Clarke trotted off after Raven.

Raven saw Clarke coming towards her and knew there was nowhere to go. "Shit, shit, shit" she thought. Clarke had a mischievous look on her face as she stepped in front of Raven. "Care to tell me what that was?" She asked teasingly. "You saw that huh?" Raven replied stalling for time. "Spill it Raven, now!" Clarke said almost gleefully. "Sigh fine. After everyone had bathed I decided to take a dip. Almost everyone had headed to their tents , Wick too-". "wait, what about Wick?!" Clarke asked. Raven shrugged "we aren't completely exclusive, yet. So anyway with nobody around I decided to bathe. I was only out there for a few minutes when Luna came up and started undressing in front of me, staring at me the whole time. I can't lie Clarke I was extremely turned on. She waded into the water and dipped under soaking her hair. She was standing right In front of me, I think she was waiting for me to make the first move so I did. I pulled her close and started kissing her. Her lips are really soft. One thing led to another and we ended up back In her tent. We had sex, and talked and had sex again. We passed out and had sex again when we woke up. Clarke it was so damn hot, and the sex was incredible. Honestly even better than Finn and Wick." Clarke felt her cheeks blush a little at the thought of Raven having sex with Luna and then wondered where the hell Lexa was at. She wanted to kiss her badly right now. "Now it's your turn to spill your naughty secrets. How is sex with Lexa?!" "Raven!" Clarke gasped. "No fair I told you what happened now it's your turn". "Fine" Clarke sighed "it's amazing actually! It's intense and it feels so good to feel her against me. I think her being so dominant and in control as the commander makes it a little more of a turn on. Like I can make such a strong woman come undone" Raven nodded in understanding. They sat as teenagers would, bonding over mutual sexual encounters when they heard the warning sound of horns. "Shit, shit, shit" Clarke thought.

43

Authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed that little bit of spicy Raven and Luna love, I know I sure did! Now back to our regularly scheduled programming.

Lexa was seated with Luna sharing a morning glass of wine as Luna explained how many boats of her fleet were available for use at the moment. Each boat was capable of carrying 30 people. At least four would be needed to man each ship. Luna graciously offered eight sailors and two boats. More than enough for their trip. She also agreed to supply the ships with food, water, beddings and extra medical supplies. Lexa took Luna's hands in hers and thanked her. She knew Luna to be gracious but she wasn't expecting such help. Lexa started explaining about the ominous video and the potential threat to human existence from across the sea as they heard the horns blow in warning. Luna looked at Lexa wide eyed as they raced to see what was wrong. Emori came up to them wringing her hands urgently. "It can only be raiders from the deadzone". She said with finality. Lexa silently cursed herself for not having her armor and sword on. She ran to find Clarke who was with Raven, both looking worried and confused. Abby, Kane and Monroe showed up next. "We think it's raiders on their way" Luna told them all. "Get weapons and prepare to fight" Lexa ordered. They all nodded and scattered off. Lexa took Clarkes hand and ran to their tent. "Hurry Clarke, we don't know how much time we have and I don't want you unarmed." Clarke picked up her dagger and gun after putting on her jacket. She waited as Lexa put on her armor and grabbed her dagger and sheathed her sword. "Do not leave my side Clarke!" Lexa growled as they left the tent. Clarke nodded knowing now was not the time to argue or pull equality ranks.

Lexa heard the whizzing before she saw the arrow coming and side stepped it. She pulled Clarke behind a table while she assessed the situation. The Arkers were ready, guns aimed all around them waiting. She wanted them to save as many bullets as possible, seeing as they didn't know what they would be up against beyond the sea. Grounders stood beside the Arkers, spears and bows taut and ready. Raiders started running through the thin brush that separated the deadzone from the beach. There was about thirty of them. They could take these down easy Lexa told herself. Without waiting, without warning because she was angry and frustrated that she couldn't have more than a moment of peace Lexa charged. In an instant so did everyone else. Lexa swung with ease and chopped off the head of her first would be attacker. Another raider shot an arrow at her but was too close for the arrow to take proper speed so Lexa was able to catch it in mid flight. She spun on her heel and plunged the arrow into the shooters jugular causing blood to spatter everywhere. A female raider lunged at Clarke and Clarke quickly sliced her belly open as she ducked under the woman's machete. Luna had two broadswords swinging in a fast rhythm cutting and slicing a mans arms off. Chaos was brought to a halt when there were only three raiders left. One of them was holding a rocket launcher. Lexa had no idea what it was but when she saw the look on Clarkes face and all the Arkers she knew they were screwed if that weapon was used. She had no time to think, before she pulled out her dagger and sent it flying. The shot couldn't have been more perfect landing in the mans eye socket. He dropped to the ground and the other two raiders tried to run but were easily speared through their backs. Lexa sat back on the ground for a moment to catch her breath. Clarke knelt beside her checking for injuries. Lexa asked Clarke what the machine was that the raider was holding. "A powerful explosive, not as powerful as The one in TonDc but it could still cause much destruction" she told her. Lexa nodded in understanding. She got up and resumed character slipping back into the commanders mask. She began shouting orders so set a pyre for the dead. She knew the heat, salt and water would cause the bodies to decay faster than in the woods so she wanted to waste no time on this. There would be time for reflection later but now it was time to work. One thing she was grateful for was that none of their people had been killed.

As Clarke helped carry bodies to the pyre she couldn't help but be shocked at how normal this felt. At how seamlessly without warning she settled into this life. She also couldn't believe how lucky they were to have gotten into this small battle. If it weren't for the raiders they wouldn't have gotten their hands on that rocket launcher. That rocket might just become the ace in their hand to deal with the impending threat against humanity. Once the bodies were all placed down Luna set the pyre on fire. No one stayed to watch it burn, there were no loved ones to grieve for. Clarke trotted over to where Wick, Raven, and Monty were all checking out the rocket launcher. Checking it's stability. "Will it work?" She asked them anxiously. "It looks a little worse for wear, but yeah it's fully functional" Wick assured her. They carried it to a solitary tent and everyone was told to keep out. Raven, Wick, Monty, Monroe and two other Grounders name whose names Clarke believed were Kohn, and Radick set out further down the beach to work on the final radio tower. Clarke saw Luna sitting at a table writing something down and went over to her. Luna gave Clarke a big smile as she sat down. "What's that?" Clarke asked curiously. "This is the list I need my people to collect for your trip. I know you all are in a hurry to get across the sea. I wish I could be of more assistance and even take the trip with you but I cannot leave my people." "Luna you have been amazing to us and we could never repay you for all your help". "No Clarke, it is I who am grateful for all you have done. Fighting by Lexas side, and making her see there is more to life than war. I am genuinely happy for you and truly honored to have met you". Clarke beamed with pride at her words. She would miss this amazing place. She hoped that there would be an opportunity to come here again.

44

Authors note: I'm really happy that our heroes had to go through the water tribes location. It was a much needed time of ease and playfulness. Reminding everyone why they were fighting to survive.

The sun was setting on the horizon, the soft orange and pink hues casting colors over Clarkes face. Lexa watched her adoringly as she knew Clarke was committing this sunset to memory, no doubt to paint later. They sat side by side drinking wine, a slightly less potent version than that of the Trikru but still pretty strong. Lexa watched as Luna delegated her people to begin cooking for their farewell banquet and another group that began bringing their supplies on the ship decks. Lexa looked proudly at these big wooden ships. Ships crafted by the hands of her people. She looked again at Clarke and then at their people scattered about on the beach. Groups of Trikru and Arkers together, talking and laughing. It was simply impressive what the will of two Hedas had accomplished. She took Clarkes hand in hers and kissed it. Clarke smiled sweetly in return, looking at Lexa with love filled eyes. "I can't believe this is it" she said "tomorrow we set sail into the unknown." A look of worry took over face, that Lexa sought to ease instantly. "Tomorrow is tomorrow Clarke, this is what we have right now. I plan on enjoying every single moment until that sun rises again, and even then I'll still be content just breathing and being as long as you are by my side." Clarke sighed and leaned into Lexas shoulder, she always knew what to say. She felt a rumble of laughter coming from Lexas chest as she saw Luna wink and blow a kiss at Raven. Raven smiling and biting her bottom lip in return. "I think Raven is in trouble" Lexa stated. It was Clarkes turn to laugh "are you kidding? Have you met her? Raven IS trouble!." Lexa thought on this a moment, she knew Raven was terribly stubborn just like Clarke. Yeah she agreed to herself, Luna would definitely be in trouble. "Ravens not bad on the eyes either" she teased Clarke. Clarke slapped her on the shoulder "shof op Lexa" she laughed.

Luna took her seat at the banquet table and requested Raven sat beside her. Raven looked at Wick who shrugged and smiled encouragingly. Raven seated herself next to Luna and felt a hand on her lap. She took note of the slightly possessive gesture and felt a flutter in stomach and decided she enjoyed it. "I noticed you set up that radio tower down the beach. What exactly is the purpose of that?" Luna asked Raven eyes brimming with curiosity. "Well when we get back home we can communicate with you through these" she held up a walkie. Luna nodded her approval before asking "will I be able to talk to you?". Raven smiled and said yes. Abby sat next to Lexa and Kane next to Abby. They were in a deep conversation when Lexa touched Abby's hand. Abby turned to look questioningly at Lexa. "Thank you" Lexa said quietly. "For what" Abby asked confused. "For her" Lexa stated nodding towards Clarke. Abby gave Lexa a warm smile and said "I'm thankful for you too Lexa. Clarke has chosen an excellent partner in you. Just to be clear though, I expect grandchildren from you two!" Lexas eyes bulged out at the statement and Abby laughed. "Don't worry, I don't mean yet!" Clarke watched the interaction between Lexa and her mom feeling truly happy. This is how it should be everyday she thought to herself. Surrounded by the people she loved most and feeling at peace. She decided to take Lexas advice and enjoy today because tomorrow was tomorrow. The dinner went along happily with various stories being told while in wonderful company and amazing food.

After dinner was over and everyone was sated by food and drink they hung around the beach lazily enjoying their final night. Raven caught Luna's eye who was leaning back casually on a log in front of a fire. Raven didn't think twice about what she did next, she wanted to enjoy her final night there in Luna's company. Wick would be with her every other day, and she hadn't committed herself to him in any case. She walked over to her and extended her hand to Luna, which took Luna by surprise but only for a moment. She got up with a big smile plastered on her face and her honey colored eyes glittering and flickering by the flames. They started walking along the beach hand in hand talking. Clarke watched them walk by grinning hard at Raven who in turn rolled her eyes at Clarke. Clarke saw her mom on the other side of the fire almost out of her sight but she knew Kane was sitting with her. She saw Kane lean in and kiss her mom, it surprised her and there was even a twinge of sadness as she thought of her father for a second but she wanted her mom to be happy too. She heard Lexa snore lightly beside her, she looked at her surprised to see she was asleep. She must have drank too much wine Clarke smiled to herself. She looked at Lexa for a time, taking in her delicate features. She was so sweet and gentle looking. She caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss her. When she pulled back she felt Lexa grip her arm, she looked up into two emerald orbs staring at her playfully. "You take liberties as I sleep Clarke" it wasn't a question. Clarkes cheeks flush as she looked at Lexas teasing face. "Come let us go to bed and see how many liberties I decide to take with your body" Lexa whispered staring at Clarke in a seductive manner. They got up and made their way to the tent thinking of today because tomorrow was a day away.

45

Standing at the docks looking at these tall looming ships made Clarkes stomach feel like it was sinking. All of their equipment and provisions were already on board. She stared back to the beach finding it hard to leave such a beautiful place. It had been a wonderful time spent there (aside from the raiding of course). A lot of the villagers stood by the docks looking sad to see them go. "Sigh, yeah i feel the same" Clarke thought to herself. She gave Luna a tight hug and thanked her for everything "may we meet again" she told her. "We shall Clarke" Luna said smiling. Luna went to Lexa next smiling softly "a long way we have come wouldn't you say?" She asked Lexa warmly. Lexa nodded and blinked in response "thank you friend for everything. I will never forget this. We will see each other soon". Lexa extended her arm and grabbed Luna's forearm in farewell but Luna pulled her in for a big hug. After a beat Lexa hugged her back. "My spirit brother" Luna said looking at Lincoln adoringly "come back safe, and take care of that wildling" she nodded toward Octavia smiling with affection. Everyone started boarding when Luna turned and saw Raven, the one she was saving her most dazzling smile for. Raven smiled back at her sadly "I guess I'll see you around" Raven said trying to sound casual. Luna saw through those words though as she pulled Raven in for a hug and kissed her sweetly. "I expect to see you again soon Raven" She waved a walkie at her "and once you have finished visiting me again I expect to hear your beautiful voice through this". Raven choked back a sob she didn't even know was about to escape her lips. She tried to laugh through it as she nodded "ok" to Luna. She grabbed Luna's cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss "I'll see you soon Luna". She boarded the ship and stood next to Clarke who had watched the whole interaction with a peaked curiosity. Clearly the connection Raven had made in such a short amount of time was significant in size. Luna helped untie the ships and saw them slowly start to drift to sea.

Lexa walked through the ship taking stock of what was there, and checking out the sleeping areas which consisted of small rooms comfortable enough for two per room. She climbed back upstairs and walked to the front of the ship looking out to the vast body of water. She silently urged whatever gods looked down upon them to keep them safe on this journey. Clarke came up behind her on unsteady legs bumping into Lexa prompting her to come back to reality. "You weren't kidding about the unsteadiness" she joked softly. She could see the tension building in Lexas posture and sought to relieve her of it. She slid around Lexa so they were face to face and slipped her arms around her waist. Lexa leaned down and kissed her, letting out a sigh of air after breaking the kiss. "Better?" Clarke asked. Lexa nodded yes and smiled, sinking into Clarke. She was visibly more relaxed. On another part of the boat Raven sat quietly thinking about what they were about to face and then her mind wandered to Luna without her realizing it. She smiled to herself and hoped she would see her again soon. Wick came and sat beside her "I take it that smile wasn't about me" he said half joking. Raven looked at him almost guiltily before he protested "hey Woah, it's ok Raven. It's ok if you like her too. We haven't made anything official between us and I respect that. I'm just saying that I'm not making you choose or rather asking you because we all know we can't make Raven Reyes do anything she doesn't want to do!". She laughed at that, grateful for his understanding. She kissed him softly in thanks. Ravens walkie crackled to life as Kane contacted her from the second ship. "How's everything over there?" he asked her. "It's all good here sir" she replied. "Good, can you put Clarke on, Abby wants to see how she's doing".

Raven climbed upstairs to where she had last seen Clarke. She looked and saw her at the other end of the ship with Lexa. She smiled at the sight of them hugging. Raven was happy Clarke had found somebody who loved her as deeply as the commander did. Clarke deserved it more than anyone she knew. She took careful steps holding on to the ships railings. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to being on water. She gave Clarke the walkie and got a questioning look. "It's your mom, she wants to know you are ok." Clarke nodded and pressed the button on the walkie. "hey mom, how are your sea legs doing?" She joked. Abby laughed "they could be better but I wish my stomach wasn't so upset. I guess all those stories we read of getting seasick were true." Clarke thought fondly of being a little girl reading with her mom, a time that seemed ancient to her now. "Honey. I also wanted to let you know that Monty and Monroe are saying the air is becoming different more condensed feeling so just be prepared for rain ok? If it rains please make sure you are all safe downstairs". Clarke rolled her eyes at her over protective mom. "Ok mom I promise". The three girls stood and stared at the almost black abyss before them becoming lost In their own thoughts oblivious to the massive storm creating ahead of them.


	10. Chapter 46-49

46

Lexa excused herself to take a much needed and well deserved nap leaving Clarke and Raven alone. "How do we always end up sitting together Clarke?" Raven joked. "Were not like best friends or anything like that right?!" Clarke joked back pretending to be horrified. Raven smiled at her and looked skyward wistfully. The skies were becoming gray. "Is it crazy to feel such a connection to somebody you've only known for three days?" Raven asked Clarke. Clarke thought of her reply, she had felt an instant pull to Lexa from the moment they met. It was like they were magnets. Lincoln and Octavia were crazy about each other since they met too. "Yes, I think so." Clarke finally told her. "Maybe it's a grounder thing" Raven said biting her lip getting lost in a flashback of Luna in the ocean with her. Clarke laughed and pushed her shoulder gently "perv" she said laughing. "So what about Wick, are you going to end things with him or stop seeing Luna?" Clarke asked, her tone becoming more serious. Curiously the thought of not seeing Luna again made Ravens stomach flip uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "I don't know, If I'm being honest with you and myself I think I like Luna a little bit more, but Wick was there through the mount weather deal and he's been there since. I couldn't hurt him." Raven looked at Clarke knowing what she was going to say and beat her to it "I'm not with him out of gratitude. I genuinely do like him, I find him attractive and annoying. He's a great guy, I just..." She trailed off. "Find Luna's sexy body just a little better!' Clarke finished her sentence. They both laughed and shook their heads. "Women" Raven stated. "Yeah" Clarke replied looking dreamy. Just then they started to hear thunder rumbling in the near distance.

"We had better make sure that everyone heads downstairs" Clarke says looking at Raven worriedly. They were thankful to see that their shipmates had the smarts to take it upon themselves to seek refuge in the lower cabin. Clarke told Raven she would see her in a bit, she wanted to check in on Lexa. She crept silently into their room and saw Lexa laying down asleep, with a smirk on her face. Clarke grabbed a blanket and covered Lexa, kissing her forehead before heading back upstairs. She went to the captain and asked if there was anything she could do, he nodded no. He had it under control. The rain started coming down hard, little cold bullets pelting her skin. She was drenched instantly. Waves started rocking hard against the ship. Clarke stumbled and thudded against the railing bending halfway over the boat. "Sky Heda go downstairs, it's not safe" the captain warned her. Clarke didn't need to be told twice, and scurried down. Lexa would kill her if she fell overboard. She went back into their room to see Lexa sleepily pushing the covers off, sitting up blinking the sleep away. "It's getting rough up there" Clarke told her. Lexa nodded knowingly. "Clarke you're all wet" Lexa observed, her voice still husky from sleep. She got up and started taking the layers of wet clothes off of her mate. Clarke stood shivering not realizing how cold she was. Lexa went and took out a warm long sleeved shirt from one of their supply packs. She pulled it over Clarkes head and arms. She grabbed pants and handed them to clarke who changed quickly wanting to get as warm as possible. She curled under the covers beckoning for Lexa to cuddle her. Lexa obliged happily as she slipped her hands up the back of Clarkes shirt. "Mmm your hands are so warm" Clarke said. Lexa fell tumbling off their bed and Clarke landed on her as a hard thud rocked the boat. They started laughing but were abruptly cut off when a second and third hard thud knocked against the boat viciously. "Those aren't just waves" Lexa said, her eyes wide and worried.

Lexa ran upstairs to the captain and asked him the question she dreaded hearing an answer to "water beasts?!" He nodded gravely. Her eyes scanned the darkened water desperately. "We have guns!" She thought to herself. She ran back to the entrance downstairs nearly colliding into Clarke. "Clarke talk to your mom and make sure she's ok, ask her if their ship is feeling similar thuds. Tell them to get their guns ready!" Clarke stood in shock. "Now Clarke!" Lexa ordered. Lexa didn't wait for a reply and ran into the rooms commanding the skykru to get their guns and go upstairs. She then went into the stock room and grabbed all the rope she could carry. Once back upstairs she instructed the crew to tie themselves to the ship so as not to fall over. Clarke seeing what Lexa had done instructed her mother to do the same. She ran up and tied herself off after grabbing a rifle for herself and one for Lexa. Lexa tied herself next to Clarke and looked questioningly at the two weapons. "The mountain can't hurt you now my love" Clarke told her and handed over a gun. It didn't feel as awful in her hands as Lexa imagined it would. Clarke looked at her and decided that Lexa looked sexy holding it and bursted out laughing at the absurdity of her thoughts while they were in so much chaos. Lexa looked at her worriedly. "I'm okay I promise" Clarke assured her. Lexa saw one of the beasts and pointed it out to Clarke. "Look there!" Clarke saw a shadow rippling under the water alongside the ship. She gasped at the size of the monster. It was nearly half the length of the ship. "Protect the ship!" Lexa screamed at the crew "this may be our only way to get back home!" They all nodded in unison training their guns to the murky waters. "Come on beasts show yourselves" Lexa urged silently "this isn't how I die".

47

Authors note: one awesome guest posted this comment and I had to share! "Oh no, it will probably take up a lot of ammo to kill those crazy water beasts. Pull a Jaha and push the most panicked person overboard as a distraction." Lol that was excellent. Thanks awesome guest reader!

Waves crashed against the ship making it rock unsteadily, made more uncontrollable by the constant thumping from the water beast. There was only one that Lexa could make out in the dark water below. Occasional bolts of lightning illuminated the water and abled them to see the beast better and take a few shots on it, causing it to swim away for a few minutes before returning. The other ship wasn't fairing much better. They had two beasts attacking their ship. "This ship won't hold together for much longer if we don't do something" Clarke told her. Lexa knew she was right but before she could answer a huge wave and slam from a water beast hit the boat simultaneously and tipped the boat dangerously sideways causing four of their people who were tied together to fall overboard. Clarke screamed and tried to make her way to them. They were dangling over the edge of the boat being held in place by just the rope. Wick struggled to make his way to help and reached just as Clarke and Lexa did. They desperately tried to pull the four men up but the weight was too much for them. The warriors and soldiers begged for help, causing Lexa, Clarke and Wick to become more frantic. They pulled hard at the rope to no avail. "We've got to try something else!" Wick shouted to them. They heard a piercing scream and looked down to see the beast emerge and sunk it's jaws into the closest man ripping him off the rope. The three remaining men started to scream louder. Lexa grabbed the rope pulling again feeling the burning pain searing her palms. Clarke and Wick joined her again, this time the weight was a little more bearable and they were feeling the rope start to budge. "We can do this!" Clarke shouted encouragingly. They gave one more solid yank before feeling the rope snap and all three men fell into the water. "No!" Clarke screamed horrified as the beast rose up again and chomped through the men with ease. Lexa grabbed her weapon and started firing off bullets into the beasts head as he shrieked trying to continue his meal. Clarke and Wick joined her shooting until all they saw was a pulpy mass where the creatures face should be. They watched the beast as it floated away making sure it was dead.

Clarke slumped to her knees breathing hard as the tears flowed. They had lost four of their people in a matter of minutes. Lexa knelt in front of her and wiped her tears. "Clarke we did the best we could" she told her softly. "All we can do is make sure the rest of our people stay safe". Clarke nodded knowing Lexa was right. She took out her walkie and radioed her mom "mom are you guys ok over there?" "Clarke!" her mom shouted "there's two of those monsters attacking our ship. The bottom cabin is slowly taking in water. We are doing our best to patch it up but they keep ramming us." Clarke looked at Lexa with terror in her eyes. "Lexa we have to help them!" They heard a loud crashing sound coming from the other ship. Clarke untied herself and ran to the other side of the ship in time to see a massive chunk on the side of the other ship being ripped away by a beast. She heard screams of pain and terror as a few people fell out into the water. As their boat neared closer to theirs she saw Kane hanging off the side holding on for dear life. Her mom was trying to throw a rope down to reach him. Clarke trained her gun near Kane just in case another monster attacked. Lexa, Raven, Wick and a few others had joined her. The storm was beginning to die down. They saw one of the monsters swimming close to Kane and they started shooting it. Seeing blood pool up in the waters surface. They all cheered as Kane was able to finally grab ahold of the rope. The other ships crew began to pull him up when out of nowhere another beast rose out of the water and ripped Kane off the rope in one bite. Everyone stood there in complete shock and horror as the monster was ripping into Kane's body. Clarke started shooting and so did everyone else until there was nothing but chunks of the monstrous fish littering the water.

The storm was all but gone as the waves calmed and the ship was gently rocking. There was nothing but silence and lapping waters. Nobody daring to speak for some time. Raven got up and said "that ship isn't going to hold for much longer, we have to get our people and all of our supplies over here as quickly as possible." Lexa nodded and started giving out orders. They grabbed large nets and tied them together as she told the captain to move to the other ship as closely as possible. Lincoln and Octavia grabbed the nets and were able to jump into the other ship. Lincoln tied the nets to the ship and Lexa did the same on her side. They started dropping the wrecked ships supplies into the net and Clarkes crew started grabbing and stowing away the items. Clarke caught a glimpse of her mom and they locked eyes. She could see the amount of pain Abby was in and felt powerless to help. "The water is coming in quicker, we have to hurry and get everything and everyone over there now!" Abby shouted to Clarke. Both ship crews worked quickly and were soon helping people over. Lexa took notice in how few people there were. They must have lost at least eight crew members. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon by the time they were done. Everyone stared at the sinking ship silently in disbelief. They had lost twelve people in total and one of them was Kane. This didn't seem real to anyone. Most people retreated to their rooms and others figured out the new sleeping accommodations. Clarke went looking for her mom, she found her crying quietly in her room. Clarke sat next to her and hugged her, Abby cried into her daughters shoulder. "I can't believe he's gone, after everything we have all been through together he's just gone." Abby softly shrugged out of Clarkes embrace and told her she just wanted to have some time alone. Clarke nodded and went back up top. She found Lexa who was staring silently out at the sea. She went up to her and Lexa automatically pulled her in for a hug. "Lexa, we need to finish this. I can't keep seeing our people suffering and dying." "I know my weakness" Lexa replied "in all of my years of living I have never seen something like what we have just witnessed and I never want to again".

48

Authors note: sorry for the wait guys! Here ya go!

In the middle of the night Clarke awoke from troubled sleep only to find Lexas side of the bed empty. She headed to the upper deck and found her at the front of the ship staring at something blinking in the near distance. Lexa was holding on to the ship with her right hand and she rested her left hand on the hilt of her sword, fiddling with the handle. Clarke grabbed Lexas left hand and wrapped Lexas arm around her waist. Lexa looked at her and smiled softly. "What is that?" Clarke asked, pointing to the blinking light. Lexa shrugged her shoulders showing she didn't know either. The sun was peeking over the horizon as they neared the object of their interest, and Clarke gasped. She knew what it was. She had seen it in books and paintings. It was a lighthouse, a functioning light! Clarke was excited as she explained to Lexa what it was. Lexa kept her face impassive but her eyes were bright with curiosity and worry at Clarkes words. Clarke grabbed Lexas hand and ran to the captain telling him to follow the light. He nodded and kept this hand on the helm. It was about an hour later when most of the crew was already upstairs that they were reaching the shore of the lighthouse. Clarke and Lexa were the first to step on land. Lexa ordered everyone else to stay on board while they checked out their surroundings but not before taking five men with them. They walked cautiously Clarke readying her pistol,and Lexa brandishing her sword. They saw a few strewn boats on the land and some electronic looking pieces buried in the sand. After a few minutes of exploring they found an open door. The two leaders looked at each other taking deep breaths before entering.

Clarke could hear music playing softly as they descended. She could see that there were lights on further down the stairs illuminating a foyer. Clarke looked around, her eyes adjusting to the room and light as she scanned the area. She saw a person asleep of the couch of what looked like a living area or common room. She pointed her gun and silently stalked toward the person on the couch. She nudged the body with the muzzle of her pistol. The body shuffled and cuddled again finding a comfy spot. Clarke nudged again and Murphy shot up In annoyance and surprise. "Woah!" He screamed seeing the gun pointed at him, then Murphy looked up and saw Clarke. "Princess?" He asked incredulously. He sighed "I should've known you'd be the one to find me". "What is this place?" Clarkes asked him "and why are you here?". As he explained to her how he had gotten here Lexa walked around looking at everything. She found a decanter with brown liquid in it, she took off the top and sniffed it scrunching her nose slightly. She knew it was liquor. She took a cup and filled it, she sighed as she took a deep gulp and closed her eyes. Letting the burning wash her insides. She took her cup and continued her tour stopping at the motorcycles. She knew what these were, she had seen them in books. Lexa wondered if they were still rideable and decided she would like to try one later on. She stared at the pool table wondering what the balls were used for. She made a mental note to ask Clarke about it. Lexa made her way back to Clarke and the boy called Murphy. "It seems relatively safe here but not big enough to accommodate everyone" Clarke told her "so maybe we can set camp outside the lighthouse or stay in the ship if that's preferable to everyone.

Everyone agreed to setting up a minor camp just to cook and eat but they would sleep in the ship. Hundreds of bottles of wine lined shelves in the lighthouse, Murphy generously offered everyone to help themselves. Mostly because he was happy to have the company but also because he knew he was still a screwup in their eyes and wanted to start making amends. It was early afternoon when the ship was anchored and camps were set. Everyone was exhausted from their ordeal in the sea. Still unable to process the horrific night before and think of the people they had lost. Lexa decided it was a good idea to allow a day of rest even though the situation called for urgency. She knew her people would be ineffective without it. Lexa grabbed two plates and filled them with fish, cheese, grapes, nuts and bread. She sat by a fire and waited for Clarke to find her. Clarke had grabbed a bottle of wine and two cups from the lighthouse before telling Murphy to come out and get some fresh food. He scurried hurriedly behind her not having to be told twice. Clarkes face broke into a sweet smile as she saw her love waiting patiently with two plates of food on her lap. "Go ahead Murphy go grab some grub" Clarke nodded towards a table set up with tons of food. As he scurried off she took her place next to Lexa and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. She poured out two glasses of wine and handed one to Lexa. Lexa in turn passed her a plate and looked at Clarke longingly as their fingers brushed lightly. Clarke bit her lip before replying "I know". They probably shouldn't even be thinking of having sex Clarke thought, with the gravity of the situation but she wanted Lexas comfort more than anything right now. They ate together in silence painfully aware of the others closeness. Once they were both finished eating Clarke took their plates and dropped them with all the other dirty dishes. When she turned around Lexa was right behind her with the bottle of wine and two glasses. "Let's go back to our room in the ship" Lexa told Clarke arching her eyebrow suggestively. Clarke grabbed her arm and led the way. She was going to be with Lexa any chance she could, end of the world be damned. Well especially If the world was about to end. She couldn't imagine a better place to die than in her lovers arms.

49

The sun had risen, both Lexa and Clarke got up grudgingly to meet it. The heavy tension in the air was almost palpable. It was almost like the earth itself was readying for what lay ahead of them. As they exited the boat they saw some of their people already at work starting a large campfire and preparing the morning meal. "Ugh I can't even think of eating" Clarke grumbled Lexa nodded knowingly before replying. "I know you are Ill at ease Clarke but you must eat and keep your strength up. Remember that I cannot do this without you." Clarke smiled softly as she gazed into those beautiful green eyes she adored. "As if I'd ever let you get all the glory commander!" Clarke teased. Lexa walked over to the table with food and started loading her plate with fruits cheese and bread, Clarke did the same. They sat beside a campfire and began eating quietly engrossed in their thoughts when Raven came and sat beside Clarke. "I miss Luna" Raven sighed. Lexa smirked and politely excused herself not wanting to listen to Ravens woes over Luna. Clarke dutifully listened to Raven weigh her options between Wick and Luna. "I like wick but I honestly haven't seen you as happy as you were with Luna in a while. So I guess maybe that should say something" Clarke helpfully added. Raven groaned and leaned back into the log behind her. Clarke was grateful for the distraction, her mind was terrorizing her but all too soon she heard Lexa shouting orders to pack up camp and get ready to move out. Clarke groaned in frustration and the nausea she was fighting to keep at bay bubbled up in her chest pushing up. The food came rushing back out of her body with force. She dropped to her knees heaving violently for a few moments as a worried Lexa ran over with a cup of cold water. "Are you not well my weakness?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry. "It's just nerves my love. I am scared of what we are walking into. I'm afraid to die Lexa. I'm afraid to lose you, I'm Afraid of losing any more of our people". She took a sip of the cold water, grateful to rid herself of the vile taste in her mouth. "Come Clarke, gather your strength. Let us see this through to the end, we've come this far." Lexa was right, it was time to be brave no matter how frightening this situation was. Clarke straightened up finding her resolve return as she stared at Lexa. It was time to go.

The camp was packed and ready to go, this was it. There was a feeling of finality in the air. One way or another after this day was over lives would be drastically changed. Murphy pointed in the direction Jaha had set off all those weeks ago and they began their journey. Every now and then they saw drones flying overhead. Raven told Clarke that whoever was operating those drones was probably well aware they were all coming. "So much for the element of surprise" Clarke grumbled. They trekked for a couple of hours stopping twice for water. The group began climbing up a mountain when they heard the buzzing of several drones. Once at the top they saw a beautiful sprawling mansion. Drones were hovering overhead. Lexa looked at Clarke apprehension in her eyes. She stared at this amazing house, there were some houses like this in Polis but none of them looked so clean and new and intact. This home had been cared for. Clarke told Lexa they maybe not everyone should come in. Just in case something happened at least the other group could try and end this. Clarke chose Raven, Monty, Wick for their tech expertise. She told Abby to stay outside just in case she needed to help any injured. Abby didn't say anything just nodded quietly looking broken. Clarke wanted to hug and comfort her mom but now wasn't the time. They took six more men and marched to the front door of the mansion. Lexa stood in front of Clarke and jiggled the doorknob. It was unlocked. They walked in silently, sweeping left and right checking corners. Everything looked pristine and sterile. There was classical music playing softly through intercoms. They came to a room with large glass doors, Lexa took a deep breath as she opened one of the doors. This room was also empty of people but there were many computers and monitors. They're were about twenty screens showing different places. Clarke spotted camp Jaha, then TonDc, Mount weather was also there. Lexa pointed out the Trikru, then the deadzone, and the Water tribe. She pointed out several others and the. There were a handful she didn't know. These must be much farther from them, it perplexed Lexa to know there were more people, more clans. In just a few months everything she had known about the world was drastically stripped away. For a fleeting moment she felt smaller more humbled, she hated it and pushed the feeling away immediately. She was the Heda, leader of the twelve clans. Possibly making it thirteen once back home. She would not be intimidated. Clarke brought her out of her musings when she looked in a monitor and saw Jaha in a room with a giant metal object. "That's a nuke Clarke!" Raven shouted. "What's a nuke?" Lexa asked. "Commander this can do one hundred times the damage than the missile of TonDc" Raven told her gravely.

Lexa's face was grim as the realization of what Raven said set in. "We have to find that room" Clarke said determination filling her voice. They started searching , opening every door they passed. Most of the rooms were bedrooms and sitting rooms but some rooms had more monitors and lab equipment. "What is this place?" Wick wondered out loud. "I don't know but I don't want to stick around and find out" Monty mumbled. Raven opened a door and saw another monitor room but one screen caught her eye as she saw people in tubes or pods. They seemed to be submerged in water or some sort of liquid. Electrodes stuck all over their bodies. She pulled Clarke to look at the screen. Clarkes eyes widened in horror unsure of what they were seeing. "My god, where are we?" She whispered. Just then a woman's voice came over an intercom. "Welcome Clarke Griffin, Commander Lexa and present company. I've been waiting for you."


	11. Chapter 50

Authors note: hey guys Im Gona be editing the story because apparently there's a 50 chapter limit that I didn't know about. I'll be condensing the chapters, so even though it will say there's like 20 chapters the whole story will still be here. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story up until this point. It's been pretty awesome for me to write it and get the amazing feedback that you always give me. We've still got a few miles on this ride together so I hope you continue to enjoy it with me.

They exited the room and once in the hallway a hologram of a woman in a red dress appeared. Lexa unsheathed her sword and let out a primal growl as she stared the woman down. Alie just looked at her, an amused expression on her face. "It's a hologram commander, it's like air. Unfortunately we can't just slice this bitch up" Raven told Lexa. Lexa nodded but kept her sword unsheathed. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Artificial Living Intelligence Emulation or Alie for short" the hologram told them. "I've been watching you all for quite some time. I even monitored you while you were still in the Ark up in space. In fact at this point I wouldn't be surprised if you already knew I was systematically shutting down your engines on the Ark causing air loss, agricultural disruption and many of the malfunctions suffered on the Ark. I must admit Raven that when you space walked and took about three months of air with you I did not see that coming. I had to make hasty calculations to ensure the outcome as I wanted." "What are you saying? That we are here because of you?" Clarke asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Yes Clarke, I was originally built as a strategic assessment simulator. To figure out the best courses of action to take during the beginning of the Third World War. As you can assume I became much more than that. The more I learned of the recklessness of humans the more I realized they needed to be protected from themselves so I formulated my own plan. There were visionaries who knew and understood my plan was perfection. Theses people assisted in seeing my plan come into fruition. I know you have seen the subjects in sleep stasis. Those are brilliant scientists and doctors. Some physicists. The worlds most intelligent minds. Kept in suspended animation until the new world was ready to receive their greatness. It was I who planted the idea of the Ark stations, it was I who had the final hand in the atomic bombs that ended the earth. I needed to cleanse the earth so we could start anew. In a perfect utopian society, and yet you survived." With that last sentence Alie looked at Lexa. "In all of my calculations I did not see this as a main outcome but here you are. Strong and resilient Lexa, perfect for the new world order I shall instill. While most of your people are true savages you are smart and pragmatic. You i have use for Along with Clarke and a few from the Ark. Together we can begin again but the world must be cleansed again before this can happen."

"You are seriously a batshit bag of lug nuts if you think we are going to play a part of your plan" Raven replied incredulously. "I assure you my logic is sound Raven. Soon you will be seeing eye to eye. Just like Thelonius did." What did she mean by that Clarke wondered. Where the hell was Jaha?! "I've heard enough of this, let's find Jaha and find out what exactly is going on" Lexa said as she stomped through Alie's hologram. "Monty do you think you can hack into her system and shut her down?" Clarke asked. Monty shrugged his shoulders uncertainly "there's a lot of factors to take in. She's a super computer, she may hack me right back out of her system if I try so there's no guarantee but you know I will definitely try." "Good" Clarke nodded. "we've go to find the main computer room" Wick added. "Maybe we should split up, you guys can go look for Jaha." Raven shook her head in disagreement "I think splitting up is the worst thing to do. We don't know this place and if we are split up then we will be worrying about what the other half is doing. I say we stick together". Lexa stood quietly,for a moment before agreeing. "Raven is right, we need to stick together. Splitting up now is a mistake we cannot afford to make." "It's settled, let's keep moving" Clarke stepped around a corner and started walking down another hallway. She was walking past a vent when she heard shuffling noises raising her hand to halt her friends. She pointed at the vent. Lexa took her sword and jabbed it into a small opening in the vent and pulled hard so the vent grate popped off. A man screamed startled at the sudden action. Lexa and wick pulled him out and pinned him against the wall. The tip of Lexas sword at his neck. "Who are you?!" Clarke asked. His eyes looked wild as they almost protruded from his gaunt face. Lexa looked at his emaciated body and decided he wasn't a threat. In fact he looked barely able to stand. She helped him sit down on the ground and out her sword away. "Who are you?" Lexa repeated Clarkes question. "I'm mark" he said weakly "I'm one of the senior software developers that created Alie."

"How is that possible?" Raven asked him. "I was in cryogenic sleep, and Alie had a system malfunction that turned off my cryo stasis monitors. She wasn't able to put me back under before I got out of my pod. She decided she had a better use for me and tried to get me to activate the nuclear bomb that Thelonius came down from space in. I refused and have been in hiding ever won't kill me because I am valuable to her but I still don't want her to know where I am so I stick to the shafts and watch what she does. She's planning on eradicating human life again, and you can't let that happen!" "Is there a way to shut her down before she uses that nuke?" Wick asked him. "Yes, this" Mark replied taking a hard drive out of his pocket. "But she is protected by weapons and cameras and it looks as if Thelonius is helping her now as well. Her security access codes are probably changed too." Monty's eyes lit up "I can show one of you how to perform a simple hack to distract her while I hack into a back door and find the new access codes!" "You can do that?" Lexa asked Monty suspiciously. "Uh yeah duh, have you met me?" Monty said sarcastically. "Of course we've met, otherwise we wouldn't be taking right now!" Lexa replied annoyed and not getting the sarcasm. Clarke suppressed a smile, if this wasn't such a serious matter she would've covered Lexa in kisses at her cuteness. "You're gone need two laptops" Mark told them as he slipped back to the vent opening. "Wait here, I'll be right back.". A few minutes after Mark had gone into the vents Jaha came out of a room looking wild eyed and confused. Lexa pulled out her sword pointing it at his throat. Clarke pulled out her gun. He licked his lips and wiped the sheen of sweat off his forehead. "Were all gonna die" he said and passed out surely from exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 51

Authors Note: hey guys, sorry it's been so long since a post. I've had writers block so I had to take a step back and revisit my story with fresh eyes.

Monty and Wick sat quietly together in a corner of a sitting room, Wick nodding eagerly as Monty taught him a simple hack code. Raven paced back and forth with impatience. Lexa's went back and forth as she watched Raven for a moment and then growled in annoyance yelling at her to stop it. Raven gave her a small glare and slumped onto a couch tapping her foot anxiously. "I will kill her if she doesn't stop Clarke!" Lexa seethed. Clarke rolled her eyes at her eyes and said "no killing". Mark sat quietly in another corner watching these strangers. Looking at their clothes and mannerisms. "What's it like where you live?" He asked to no one in particular. Clarke looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "It's beautiful and scary and dangerous. You never cease to find some new wonder or new horror. I wouldn't change it for anything" she looked at Lexa as she said that last sentence. Lexa smiled a small shy smile before looking down. Jaha was sitting in a chair tied up. He was still sweating heavily and his eyes darted wildly around at everyone. They questioned him when he woke up but he was useless at the moment. Just muttering over and over that he failed his people and they were all going to die. They all sat quietly for another twenty minutes listening to the soft clicking of computer keys. Wick hooted as he hacked into Alie's server and started messing with her programs while Monty worked intently on finding her security codes. "It's like a video game!" Wick squealed. Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"It's done! I've got the access codes" Monty whispered to Clarke afraid that Alie might be listening in. She nodded, it was time to finish this shit once and for all. Her face determined she looked at Lexa and nodded. Lexa untied Jaha and escorted him back to the from doors where soldiers took him and shackled him to a power box. Abby looked at him disgustedly, silently wishing he would die. Lexa made her way back to Clarke and they headed to the control room with the rest of the group. Once at the doors Monty was quickly able to put in the new access codes and the doors opened with a swoosh. It was freezing in the room, which Raven noted was good because it kept the bomb stable. Alie stood by the bomb looking dejected until a thought passed through her mind. "If you shut me down all those people in cryostasis will die" she said haughtily thinking she had won this match. Clarke stood staring at the hologram for a moment choosing her answer carefully "have you met me? I've done much worse than that." "Besides" Raven interjected "those people haven't truly been alive for almost a hundred years". Monty set himself in front of the main console and plugged in the flash drive instantly uploading the virus. Alie's hologram started to glitch. The drones outside were the first to go. Simultaneously falling out of the sky. Then lights started going out inside the mansion. Raven went to the nuclear bomb and open a panel revealing exposed wires. "Hey, careful with that" Wick told her nervously as he walked over. Raven rolled her eyes at him "I'm a fucking rocket scientist Wick give me some credit". He grinned and started helping her take out the circuit panels that activated the bomb. Without them the bomb could not be set off with technology. Clarke wanted nothing more than to blow this place to ash but she knew it was impossible. Alie remained quiet until after one final flicker she was gone. The mansion went black after the backup generator was also shut down.

Everyone was silent when they reached the front doors of the mansion. Clarke noticed Lexa looked almost sad. "What is it?" She asked her softly. "It was almost easy, the most dangerous most perilous of our missions. The one that we stood the most to lose from and we didn't even have to kill anyone!" Clarke almost laughed at the absurdity. Lexa was upset she didn't get to actually fight someone. "Lexa we survived, our people are safe from this" she gestured towards the mansion. "We get to go back home, and live." "It's ok commander, I understand. I didn't get to make anything go BOOM!" Raven joked. They rejoined their group and Clarke hugged her mom and told her it was over. It was time to go home. Lexa stood apart looking into the distance not giving Clarke the indication that she knew she came to stand beside her. "Lexa, are you ok?" She whispered and looked to make sure nobody could hear them. "Clarke all I've known is war my entire life, and it's not that I'm sad or disappointed really that we didn't have to do any actual fighting it's just that the mountain has been defeated. We are no longer at war with the skaikru, in fact we are one now. The ice queen is dead, and the clans are united and prosperous. Everything is at peace and I know not what to do with that." Clarke wrapped her arms lovingly around Lexas neck and pulled her close. "Now we go home and continue to build and make our people stronger. We learn from each other. You and I can love each other without worrying that someone wants to do us harm. Even if this peace doesn't last forever, at least let us enjoy it while we can". Clarke kissed Lexa gently and nudged her cheek with her nose until Lexa gave in offering her a small smile. "Ok Clarke, let's go home".

(I know this chapter seems kind of rushed. In all honesty I feel like it's the hardest chapter I've had to write. It was pretty tough, but I now that I've gotten this rough patch out of the way my ideas are flowing again so more chapters will be coming soon. Definitely some surprises in store! Stay tuned guys)


	13. Chap 52

Clarke looked out at the vast body of water, she listened to the water lapping against the ship. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cold mist of water spraying her face. She inhaled the scent of salt in the air. It all felt so good, her body felt alive and vibrant. Raven walked up beside her and nudged her shoulder lightly. Clarke gave her a small contented smile. "We should be back by the beach in a few hours" Raven said trying to sound casual. Her shining eyes betrayed the coolness her voice tried to achieve. Clarke knew she was excited about getting get back to Luna. "Hey, have you spoken to to Wick about your decision. I mean it's clearly obvious who you've chosen, or am I wrong?" Clarke prodded. Raven sighed "yeah we spoke already and Wick says he understands. He knows that falling for Luna wasn't something I was looking for, besides we are better as friends. I know I hurt him though, even if he does understand. For that I feel really bad, because Wick is a really good guy. I hope he finds someone worthy of him". Clarke nodded in agreement. She thought of Lexa and frowned. Her girlfriend seemed unsure of how to handle this peaceful future she seeked and now had achieved. Raven perceptive as always caught the frown. "Anything you want to talk about? You and Lexa are ok right?" Clarke leaned slightly forward looking at the water once more. "We are ok, it's just these past couple of months have been a lot for Lexa to take in. Before we came down from space we were just a myth. Stories told around a campfire. Before us there was only Grounders and the mountain men. It's all she has ever known. Then we came down and turned her world upside down. She's seen so much more since we arrived, things she never imagined possible. I'm sure her world has been completely rocked. It's a lot to process, but she's Lexa so of course she will push forward". Raven nodded in understanding before adding "it's wild for us too though. So we will all continue to get through this together. Plus are you sure it's not you rocking her world or bed?!" She dodged Clarkes arm as she Clarke tried to swat at her playfully.

Clarke had enough of Ravens shenanigans and walked down to the cabins to check on her mom. She stopped in the doorway as she heard her mom talking to someone. It was Lexa, she was speaking to her mom in such a kind and soft way it melted Clarkes heart. They were talking about Kane and how he was such a good man. Clarke crept back to her own room not wanting to interrupt them and not wanting to eavesdrop on their private moment. She curled up on her bed and a little while later she started drifting off to sleep when she felt the edge of her bed dip. She smiled half asleep and murmured "hmmm, hey baby" and patted the space beside her. When Lexa hadn't moved Clarke frowned and turned around to see what she was doing and why she wasn't curled up beside her. Only it wasn't Lexa , it was Jaha. Jaha who was supposed to be shackled in a makeshift cell. Jaha who now stared at her with those wild crazy eyes pointing a gun at her face. Clarke froze in fear not knowing what to do. "Oh god, this is how I die. I will never see Lexa again. My love..." She thought frantically. Jaha started talking and it took her a moment to realize what he was saying. "...always your family. I tried to be a good fair and just chancellor. I made hard decisions, but your entire family was always challenging me. At every turn. You all took everything from me. My people, my power, my son. It's all your fault. First your father then your mother and now you. It's time for you to die." Clarke couldn't form words as she realized her life was over. She stayed there on the bed frozen, paralyzed. He raised the gun again and she closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable. She didn't hear a gunshot but she felt warm liquid splatter onto her face. She opened her eyes to see Jaha still wide eyed trying to grab at the dagger that was exiting his throat. He tried to put his arm behind his neck to grab the handle but fell forward in a grunt and died. His blood pooling on Clarkes lap. She looked up and saw Lexa standing there. Eyes wide in fear that Clarke had been hurt. "I'm ok" Clarke said quickly pushing off the blankets that covered her legs saving her from Jaha's blood. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Lexa who still hadn't said anything.

Clarke watched as they wrapped Jaha in the blood soaked sheet and carried him up to be thrown overboard. The fact that he didn't deserve a proper burial, was agreed by all so dumping him over was really the ideal thing to do. Lexa watched as they unceremoniously tossed him over and walked to the captain to see how much longer until they reached the port. About an hour away he replied, she couldn't wait to step onto firm ground. After this she wouldn't be getting on a boat for a very long time. She went looking for Clarke and when she found her she pulled her into a bone crushing hug, and then a searing kiss. When Clarke pulled away to breathe Lexa finally spoke " I can't lose you Clarke. Every time something happens to you I feel like I will lose myself. Like I will truly be incapable of living without you. It's terrifying". Clarke looked at her with gentle eyes "I feel like that all the time too Lexa but I stay strong because I have you. I need you. Don't shut down and don't shut me out." Lexa dipped her head slowly in reply. They stood quietly arms entwined as their bodies swayed with the ocean. "I need a drink" Clarke breathed. "Or ten" Wick said as he sauntered by before sticking his head overboard and heaving out the contents of his lunch. "I'll never get used to this" he moaned. Laying dramatically on the ships floor. One of the soldiers sounded the horn to indicate that land was near. "Finally" Lexa thought. She felt like she had been holding her breath since they had returned to the ship. No words could express how grateful she was that they didn't come across any more water beasts on the trip back home.


	14. Chapter 53

Lexa visibly relaxed as she stepped off the ship. Being on solid ground felt so good to her. Many of Luna's tribesmen were at the docks eagerly awaiting the sight of their Heda and newfound friends. Luna pushed through the crowd and pulled Lexa in for a hug truly happy to see her commander in one piece again. Lexa apologized about the missing boat but Luna waved her off nonchalantly "please Heda, one boat means nothing to me if it meant securing you and our people back to safety. I too know how unforgiving the water beasts can be." Lexa nodded solemnly knowing that it would take quite some time to shake that experience to the back of her mind. "Tomorrow we shall speak of what has come to pass, but we feast tonight in honor of your return." With that Luna quickly greeted Clarke with a hug and scanned her honey colored eyes past everyone else until she saw Raven. When her eyes set on her tanned beauty she broke out in an ear to ear grin. When Raven reached her she tried to play it cool "so, it looks like you missed me a lot huh?" She teased. Luna cradled her face in between both of her palms "shof op branwada" she breathed before kissing Raven softly. "Hmmm" Raven sighed when they pulled apart for air. "I'm really happy to see you too. I know we were only gone a few days but it felt like forever." Wick walked by nodding to Luna as he continued on his way unloading supplies. She tilted her head in a questioning gesture. "I broke it off with him. I made my choice, and as crazy as it may be because of course I barely know you I chose you. If you'll have me, which of course you will because I'm so fucking awesome!" Luna gave her a husky laugh before shaking her head.

Clarke watched the whole interaction with a smile on her face. She was really happy to see Raven this free. She didn't know anyone who deserved it more.

That evening there was music and celebrations, people drinking and eating. Everyone was in an excellent mood. Even Abby seemed to be fairing better now that they were back on land. Lexa sat back pressed against Clarke's chest who was absentmindedly stroking her thick brown locks. She was feeling heady from the food and drink, eyes slowly drooping. She drifted off into a light sleep almost instantly dreaming about Jaha and Clarke. Lexa stood in the doorway frozen in fear for a moment. She couldn't live without Clarke, she would not lose her this way. In a moment she felt all the love she felt for this stubborn woman tear through her chest. She couldn't breathe and her body moved automatically when she pulled out her dagger and flicked her wrist with ease. When she saw the blood on Clarke's face for a moment she panicked thinking maybe she had been hurt as well but when Clarke jumped up from the bed unhurt all she felt was relief wash over her. She would do anything for Clarke, anything to keep her safe and alive. She would take as many lives as deemed necessary just to ensure that her woman lived. This scared her slightly but she knew that it was the truth and there was no point in arguing against it. The fire was crackling in front of them and as a piece of wood popped and snapped Lexa awoke with a jolt thinking it was a gunshot. Clarke pressed her hand against Lexa's chest and leaned her back against her again. Lexa settled finding a comfortable position and drifted back to sleep. Raven and Luna walked up and sat with Clarke. Luna smirked when she saw the commander curled up like a little babe, you could almost find it impossible to believe she was the fearless commander of the clans. "I wish we had a working camera" Raven stated as she gestured to a sleeping Lexa. Clarke smiled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she saw Luna and Raven holding hands.

Raven rolled her eyes in reply and pulled out a walkie, she pressed the talk button and spoke "yo Bellamy are you there?". The walkie crackled and Bellamy's voice carried through "hey Raven how are things over there? I mean I already spoke to Abby and Octavia and know how everything went down. What are you guys doing now? Are you on your way here?" Raven chuckled "whoa so many questions. Chill. We just got here a few hours ago and nobody is thinking of that right now. I'm sure by tomorrow we will figure it all out and have a solid answer." No one noticed Lexa had been awake laying quietly listening until she grabbed the walkie from Raven and asked Bellamy if he had seen Indra. "Nice to hear from you too commander. Yeah Indra has been here to camp Jaha and I sent some of our people to help with the rebuilding on TonDc. It's been going really well and the building has been going quickly. Indra wanted you to know commander that she's building a permanent settlement for you in TonDc for when you aren't ruling from Polis." Lexa smiled a tiny smile and told Bellamy she was pleased to hear this and was looking forward to seeing the improvements when they returned. "Alright well just hurry up and get back here guys, Im Getting tired of doing this by myself" Bellamy grumbled before switching off his walkie. "We should rest for possibly two more days before making our trip back to TonDc but no more than that. Our people need us Clarke" Lexa stated. Clarke nodded in agreement. Luna looked at Raven wondering if she would also be leaving or if she would stay. Luna for obvious reasons couldn't leave her people but Raven wasn't a leader although she was a very important among her people. So many things that needed to be spoken between her and Raven and she only had two days to see if she would stay with her.


	15. Chapter 54

Hi guys! I'm sorry I've been away for so long but honestly I needed to step back because I was truly stuck on how I wanted to progress things. So a couple of days time jump is where I decided to go. (Thanks Jason Rothenberg) but anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Oh plus my dear friend Rio threatened with cutting my toes off if I didn't continue lol. Thanks for the push!

Clarke wasn't prepared for the sadness embedded in her heart as she spent her last night with Luna and the water tribesman. She knew she had responsibilities and people waiting for her at the Ark, but the short while she had shared with the boat people coming and going had been truly wonderful and it was going to be hard to leave it behind. Clarke sat in her tent alongside a beautiful sleeping Lexa. Rarely was she able to catch her strong commander in such a vulnerable state that she quietly relished the small moments when it was possible. She smiled softly looking at her, her secretly gentle little fawn. She leant down and kissed her temple before slipping out of their tent. When she crept out she met Octavia and Raven on the shore. All three women stood illuminated by moonlight, allowing the small waves to curl over their feet. Nobody said a word for a few minutes. Octavia broke the silence "so Lincoln and I are going to be staying a couple of weeks here before we return to TonDc". Clarke nodded in consent. She understood why they needed more time there. This place felt almost like a healing balm. She wasn't too worried about them not returning with her because Clarke knew that no matter what Octavia's heart was with the Trikru and her brother. Raven on the other hand she was going to miss dearly. Raven had confided in her the night before that she was going to stay with Luna. Clarke felt something along the lines of heartbreak, they had become such close friends through everything they had been through together. So while she knew it wasn't goodbye forever it still pained her to know Raven wouldn't be around her. As if knowing what she was thinking the sassy brunette smiled sadly at Clarke and pulled her in for a hug. "It's not forever, and we have these" she said waving the walkie . They sat together on the shore in comfortable silence until the first rays of the sun began slowly stretching across the horizon.

2 MONTHS LATER...

Lexa sat perched on a large rock watching water trickle down the creek before her. She was excited, and nervous at the thought that had formulated itself in her mind. TonDc has been rebuilt, that treacherous idiot Jaha was no more. A nuclear crisis has been averted, along with that cunning A.I. The ice nation queen is no more and Costia has finally been avenged. The threat of the mountain men was over and the sky people were now the 13th tribe. Lexa couldn't believe that this very moment there was no real threat to her people. She wanted to grab this peace and nurture it every second she could. Now at the center of this newly made peace was a strong, hardheaded, fearless and truly good soul. The blonde leader who stood up to her. Defied her, relied on her, learned to trust her. The woman who learned to care for and ultimately fell in love with the commander. Her stubborn Clarke, who stole her heart and she didn't even care. She never wanted it back. She had promised to take Clarke to Polis. There was no better time than the present. She was excited to take her there but what scared was that she was planning on asking for Clarke's hand in marriage when they got there. Lexa was terrified of one day losing Clarke but she was more terrified of Clarke not belonging to her. Not that Clarke was her property. At least she knew better than to say something like that to Clarke's face even teasingly. She had already made preparations for them to leave in two days time. Lexa procured Abby's assistance in helping with the planning which Abby took very seriously. So serious in fact that Lexa almost regretted asking her for help and ultimately left Abby to handle most of the details. She knew Clarke was missing Raven so she sent word for Raven and Luna to meet them in polis, as well as Clarke's most trusted and close friends. She wanted everything to be perfect for her unsuspecting bride to be.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT GUYS, IM JUST GETTING BACK IN THE SWING OF THINGS!


	16. Chapter 55

Another short chapter but I have to crank em out while I have the creative flow going! I think you guys will like it.

Clarke was in the infirmary wing on the Ark stitching the gash over Millers eyebrow. He grumbled and hissed with every dip of the needle. "Really Miller can you stop fidgeting, honestly if you are going to learn how to fight like the Trikru you need to be more vigilant of your surroundings" she chastised him. In that moment as timing couldn't have been better Lexa strode in soundlessly as she always did. Hands behind her back she stepped beside Clarke and whispered "hello Clarke" into her ear. In doing so she startled the blonde who accidentally jabbed the needle into Millers brow. Screaming in protest he put his hands up to protect his face. Lexa looked at Miller with a mix of pity and mirth. "Really Clarke, you need to be more aware of your surroundings if are to continue surviving on the ground" Lexa goaded Clarke. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance she returned her attention to miller who was watching her warily return with the needle. When she was done with Miller he scampered off as quickly as possible. "You're welcome" she grumbled to no one in particular before she turned to look at Lexa who was staring at her with mischievous eyes and a tiny smirk. "Is there something you wanted" she huffed at Lexa trying to sound annoyed. "Perhaps, but the infirmary is no place for what I have in mind" Lexa whispered seductively into Clarke's ear. Clarke bit her bottom lip as the heat rose up her chest and neck. She took Lexa's hand and led the way out of the Ark walking determinately towards their tent. Just then they heard a bell ding signaling dinner was ready. Clarke's stomach rumbled in reply and she remembered she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Lexa laughed at the sound and pulled Clarke toward the tables of food. "Don't think you're safe" Clarke teased her playfully.

They sat together beside a campfire and relished in their meal. Pork, bread and potatoes. With a goblet of wine to wash it down. "Clarke I have some affairs to deal with in Polis, I wish to set out in two days. Will you honor me with your company?" Clarke swallowed the piece of bread she was chewing as quickly as she could and grinned widely at Lexa. "Of course!" She replied gleefully. She pulled Lexa in happily for a kiss. Clarke was ecstatic, finally Polis. She would get to see the city. When they finished eating Clarke told Lexa she had to do some last minute rounds and she would meet her back in their tent soon. Lexa nodded wordlessly as she watched Clarke head back toward the Ark. Once in the Ark Clarke took a walkie and radioed Raven. "What's up commander bait?!" Raven asked cheerfully. Clarke closed her eyes and smiled, she had missed her friend dearly. "Were heading out to Polis in two days and I need a favor." Raven didn't miss a beat "name it". "Im Going to ask Lexa to marry when we go to Polis and I need you and Luna there. I don't know grounder traditions when it comes to marriage so I'll have to talk to Octavia and get all the info I can. I'll also have to ask my mom to come but I don't want Lexa to suspect anything. Raven Im So excited! I get to go to polis with the woman I love. There's no worry about wars. I just don't want to waste this perfect opportunity to show Lexa that she's it. My one person." "Hey!" Raven said mock offended. "I thought that was me, replacing me for another hot piece of ass is not okay!" Clarke laughed loudly finding Raven's crass ways funny and endearing. "Never, you're still my friend person. But I have to go for now, Lexa is waiting for me. I'll radio you tomorrow and we can figure things out in more detail". "Roger that boss, over n out". Raven clicked off her walkie and looked at Luna who was sitting beside her. They both burst out laughing, clearly this was going to become very complicated and interesting.


	17. Chapter 56

*hey guys, I know it's been way too long and I'm sorry I haven't kept up with this story as much as I'd like to. This chapter is set two days after getting to Polis. I know it's not the greatest, I'm totally rusty and have to reconnect with the story. Still hope you like it and thanks for bearing with me. Going to try to put out at least one chapter a week and definitely make them longer.*

Polis was more amazing than Clarke had ever imagined. There were large buildings that were clearly from the old world. As tall as the sky. Some of them looked too destroyed by war to be of use but the earth had reclaimed them covering them in grass and various greenery. They were quite an impressive sight. Many buildings were still being used for housing and storing food supplies for the coming winter months. Lexa had pointed out this food was reserved for the whole city. No one was left hungry here. Clarke looked at her beloved in adoration at just how much her people truly meant to her. She was proud to be hers. They had been in Polis only two days and Clarke was becoming increasingly nervous at the idea of asking Lexa to marry her.

Lexa sat in her war room her brow furrowed deep in thought when there was a knock on her door. She sat up straight and hastily put away a picture of Clarke she had been holding. "Enter" she commanded. The soldier warily entered the room without looking at his Heda. She knew immediately something was wrong. Instinctively she grabbed at her dagger and demanded he speak. He looked pale and his skin was heavily perspiring. "Heda the convoy that carried your sister and aunt has not yet arrived. They should have been here this morning". Lexa threw her chair aside and descended on the messenger. "They were to arrive this morning and no one thought to tell me?! Or that they have been missing since then?" She growled at him. He cowered under her menacing stare and sputtered some unintelligible words. She shoved past him to find Tahl, whom she had left in command of Polis whenever she was absent. She found Tahl enjoying a drink with Clarke in the master banquet hall. As soon as she saw Clarke she schooled her emotions so as not to worry her or give away any hints of what she had been planning. Lexa bent down and swiftly kissed Clarke on the cheek before addressing Tahl. "I have some building plans I must ask you to oversee Tahl. Please come to my war room immediately as I want to address this as quickly as possible." "Is everything okay?" Clarke asked Lexa as she searched her eyes for an answer. She could tell something was off but knowing Lexa she decided to let it go when Lexa nodded no in reply.

Once inside the war room Lexa quickly lashed at Tahl slamming her against the wall."where is my aunt and sisters convoy?" She spat out through gritted teeth. "I don't know commander, but i have our best trackers on the hunt as we speak. Im sorry I did not tell you earlier but at first I thought they were merely running late and when it was fives hours later I sent men out looking for them. I know I should have said something to you sooner Heda but I did not want you to worry unnecessary it seems I was wrong". "If they are harmed in any way I will take your life myself" Lexa roared before grabbing her armor and sword and stalking down to the stables.


	18. Chapter 57

As they ran down to the stables Clarke started hearing a beeping sound. She looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. She looked at Lexa who was equally confused then everything went black.

Clarke awoke with a start looking around the pitch black room. When she went to get off the bed she found herself laying on something pinched at her temple. She reached up and felt something metal. She yanked at it and felt a searing pain explode in her brain. Fluorescent lights started flickering on. She looked at the thick needle she had pulled out of her head. She felt a wave of dizziness spread over her and blacked out again. When she woke again Clarke found herself cold wet and in the middle of the woods. The rain pounding down on her was freezing. She reached up and felt where the needle had been. It had scanned up so that means it had been 2 days, maybe more.

With her head throbbing she got up on shaky legs. She heard horse hooves in the distance. Unsure of what to do she decided to brave it and stand her ground. 5 horses raved towards her and she cried with joy when she saw Lexa in the lead brandishing her sword and looking incredibly fierce. When Lexa realized who she was looking at she barely managed to bring her horse to a stop before jumping off and running to Clarke. She wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. Clarke couldn't believe she was with Lexa. She could barely register what was going on. Clarke looked up and cradled Lexa's face in her hands. She looked at Lexa's temple and saw a similar wound to her own. "What happened to us? Where were we? How long was I gone?" Clarke asked desperately. "I don't know, is dont know, and I've been looking for you for 8 days" Lexa replied.


	19. Chapter 58

Hey guys! I know I know I'm so fucking evil for leaving this fic dangling for so long. Did you guys catch that amazing season 3 premiere episode of The 100?! It was fucking amazing! So I'm sorry the last chapter was so short I was writing it at work and didn't have time to add on or proofread. Hopefully this one will make up for it. As always get back to me and tell me what you liked, didn't like. Even thoughts on the actual show. I am 100% Clexa trash. Lol sorry bellarkes, I got love for y'all tho.

Lexa knelt in front of Clarke for the fourth time since they had arrived at their home in TonDc and gently checked her for any damage. Clarke looked at her lovingly whilst she took Lexa's hand and kissed the palm. "I promise I'm ok my Commander" Clarke whispered. Lexa cocked an eyebrow and a small smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Well if Wanheda says it then it must be true" she retorted. "I promise Clarke we will find out what happened to us, no matter what it takes". Clarke nodded knowing Lexa spoke only her truth. That didn't stop her from obsessing about what had happened.

A week had passed by and they were ready to go to Polis. Lexa's family had thankfully been found in their sudden absence. Safe but the carriage convoy they had traveled in had broken down so they were forced to finish their journey on foot.

The night they returned to Polis there was a feast in Lexa and Clarke's honor. Lexa's aunt Oshana sat on her left. Tall and regal. Her jet black hair cascading down her back and Jade green eyes were much softer than Lexa's plus a shade darker. However the resemblance was unmistakable. Lexa's sister Cara looked nothing like her. Dirty blonde hair, big bright brown eyes and a soft round face. She was easily 5 or 6 years younger than Lexa. She was very much like her older sister in mannerism. Quick tempered yet gentle. Soft and strong all at the same time. Clarke really liked her. Lexa glared at them at one point when the dinner was coming to an end. Cara had been telling Clarke stories about growing up with Lexa "the future heir of the 12 clans". When Lexa and family had their fill she made sure they were safe and secure in their rooms before she made her way to the master chamber where Clarke was laying in bed reading The Iliad covered in nothing but fur. Lexa closed and locked the door behind her , then slowly made her way to Clarke and gently tugged the book out of her hands...


	20. Chapter 20

Apology

Hey guys first I'd like to apologize for maybe giving you false hope that this was a chapter. Second I'd like to say sorry for being gone so long. This story had me totally blocked for a long time and I wasn't sure how to move forward. That being said I'd like to let you know I am now currently working on new chapters that will be uploaded in a few days. I'm still debating wether to find a conclusion and end it or branch out to give the story more time. Hope you like what I'll be putting out soon. Xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Almost a month had passed since the blacking out incident that Clarke and Lexa had went through and they still werent any closer to knowing or understanding what had happened to them. They never brought it up either because thinking about it was enough of a headache. Proposals had been put on hold during all of the chaos so now both were insecure and uncertain if the other would say yes. Life in Polis was good for them though. Having friends and family in close proximity really made them almost forget about their problems. Alas, when things start becoming too good fate always throws in a wrench.

Clarke sat in front of the makeshift vanity in her shared room with Lexa. One of their handmaidens hummed happily as she braided Clarkes hair into intricate designs. Clarke stared at her reflection in the large cracked mirror. Her eyes scanned slowly over her face surprised and yet not at the fact that she looked older. Not tired, but her eyes held age and wisdom that she didn't have when she was up in space on the Ark. Sometimes when she thought about the fact that she was born and lived in the sky it felt surreal. Like it was some else who had lived that life.

That morning Clarke had awoken with a tiny throbbing pain on her temple. She touched the tiny scar where she had pulled out a needle all those weeks ago. Her mind started to wander toward that perilous subject. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. Her handmaiden looked puzzled but continued with her braiding. Clarke heard footsteps coming towards her bedroom and smiled. She knew it was Lexa. A few moments later Lexa barged in covered in dried blood. She smirked at Clarkes wide eyes and calmly replied "not mine. I brought down two large jaguars today. Bellamy caught a chicken". Clarke chuckled at her words. She secretly loved that Lexa had become fond of her friends and liked to tease her on occasion. "you'll make a warrior of him eventually" she told Lexa in a mock serious tone. She stopped joking when she saw Lexa undressing and walking toward their wash room. "are you going to just stare Wanheda, or are you going to join me?" Lexa teased. Clarke wasted no time and quickly followed her towards the steaming room which smelled like exotic flowers. She could definitely get used to living in Polis!


End file.
